Numbing the Pain
by angelic memories
Summary: Words long ago planted into her head lead Kagome to seek out something new in her life to numb the lingering pain from the actions of a certain half inu.
1. Setting the Stage

* * *

Disclaimer - As usual Inuyasha doesn't belong to me therefore I don't make any profit in the creation of this story it is solely for the entertainment of myself and my readers!!

* * *

**Numbing the Pain – Part One  
_Setting the Stage_**

_Does it hurt?_

A single question still passed the filter of the mind floating briefly before all other thoughts.

_Does it hurt?_

Stupid question—she scoffed at it, scowling the idea that was planted into her mind.

_Of course it hurt!_ She had told herself silently but never once did she show that pain.

Cheery smiles and bright tearless eyes painted her face as she moved through the world. Never, for the sake of those around her, would she let emotion other than her faked happiness show. But...

It hurt like hell—

At least then it did. Now was a different story.

The pain had dulled and though it lingered every so often it was bearable. Something capable of being controlled so she could move on with her life. Three long years had passed by at a crawl since she had wished away the jewel, bringing about the end of the hunt. It was the arachnid that had the last laugh as he died but not before he deposited cruel words to choke her with pain tempting her to face the cold-hard truth of reality and destroy herself.

"Does it hurt..." he began in that silky tone only barely hinting his own pain from the injuries with each syllable, "to know that he sees someone—no something—else when he looks to you in his passion? Does it hurt to know that you had been used and tossed to the side like a child would ignore an old pet?"

"I don't know what you're speaking about," she hissed between clenched teeth.

"Ku...ku...ku—"

That moment he sunk to his knees and descended to the ground in a slow pace, much like one of those movies. Those red eyes glossed over as the soul of the evil hanyou moved from the flesh form that had held it for so long of this realm to the next. Unable to pull her gaze from the sight of the fallen hanyou she simply stared while letting his words sink into the deep pits of her mind.

_Does it hurt?_

She pondered for a moment unsure how to describe her feelings now...three years later.

_It hurts, but not as much,_ she settled.

More than anything it was pride that hurt her. Pride. After all the living dead miko was a being that had already passed on. Kikyou's soul was in fact hers and yet he still went to her. Kagome, an actually living being, came second. Pride. It hurt because the hanyou chose to be with a cold-hearted bitch that would never actually 'warm' the bed since she had no real body warmth. Pride. The half inu had come to her, sought her out completely depressed one night. The sorrows in his eyes were too much for her and she long to bring back that happiness. Not once did she question why he was sad. Near the hot springs within Inuyasha's forest she let him have his way with her away from the others staying within the village. If anyone had come across them they might have thought it was rape. It took him no time to tear her blouse from her chest, shredding the front so it laid open and dangled in stripes over her pale shoulders and slender arms. The skirt was bunched up around her hips while claws tore open her bra, the other ripping away the panties.

That night she was terrified, her face didn't let it show and she knew Inuyasha was too caught up in the moment to sense her fear in her aura. Her breath caught in her throat as he pressed forward, his proud erection tearing her walls, ripping away her innocence, and stretching her virgin walls all at once. The pain made her gasp but she refused to cry out. He dived out and immediately pressed forward, with more force than before, not letting her get use to the intrusion. A tear had to be fought back as he continued to pound into her. The ordeal wasn't pleasant and she completely refused to let anyone ever touch her again. One time for her was enough and any woman who enjoyed such torture was insane. Suddenly she felt the half inu tense up as he reached his release, he gave a few last thrust before wrenching away from her. In silence he fixed his attire and looked over to the miko who was sitting up slowly and covering herself from prying eyes.

"Are you okay," he had asked.

_Does it hurt?_

She hated at that moment the uncomfortable face painted across his face. A dawning sunk into his eyes as if he just noted who the woman beneath him was. The pain of her body from the act and that of her heart would be placed in the back of her mind; she forced herself not to dwell on it.

"Yeah," hidden beneath the mask of her cheery illusion she was screaming to tell the truth, "I'm fine... I'm going to get a bath."

He only nodded, got up and walked away leaving her alone. Hot water soothed the sore muscles and she found herself crying letting the salt water mix in the fresh heat pool of water she sat in. That had been a few months before killing that arachnid. He didn't come to her again, which she was grateful for, and she never let another male touch her. Miroku had pressed his luck too many times and finally learnt to leave her alone. It help immensely that he had finally married Sango. The two were working on their second child and lived, with the miko, in the old slayer village. Kohaku couldn't be saved, though the slayer was aware this might have happened she became depressed for some time after. Inuyasha wandered with Kikyou, they hadn't seen hide or hair from him in months. Kagome traveled between Edo and the slayer's village. Kaede had been bed ridden, her old age final hitting her hard, and a couple days ago passed away.

The elder miko had taken in an apprentice to train when Kagome had told her that she had been honoured to be chosen but her permanent place would be with her feudal era family. The well had sealed, she was sure it had to be due to the jewel being gone now. Unable to reach her real family she wanted to stay with the makeshift family she loved so dearly. Shippo finally started calling her mother; he chose to stay with Sango and Miroku in case they needed something from a nearby village seeing that the slayer was well into her seventh month. She was currently on her way to her new home; the woman would be midwife to the second child and she wanted to be there as soon as possible, one never knew if a baby would decided to arrive early. Lead by the light stars the miko picked her way through the forest. Something sparked her attention and she whirled on her feet conjuring a pale white almost blue sphere of her evolved power.

"I know you're there, come out and play," she growled.

"Hn," a familiar aura reached her the voice betraying the visitor's position behind her.

"Sesshomaru," she greeted casually turning to face the inu lord.

The globe in her hand shrunk, slowly melting back into her hand to show she intended no harm. Surprised to see the taiyoukai she looked over his pristine form. A long silver stream swam most of the length of his form in a loose blanket. It glittered almost white under the light of the night with faint hints of blue. Orbs of gold like sunlight never flickered emotion but she was learning to read the unspeakable within their depths. Each marking that marred his porcelain-like face ordered all beings to show respect the male for his status. From the magenta stripes adorning his cheeks, as well as wrist, to the crescent moon atop his forehead, each spoke of his power in youkai society, he had told her this during one of her visits. The snow white silk of his haori and hakamas were as usual spotlessness, of course many times she wandered how he could keep the material clean. Bone plated armour with a thin spiked arch over his left shoulder, protected him through any light or medium attacks. The white fluffy pelt over his left shoulder was still a mystery to her. Both arms intact, his explanation was simply that it had needed time to grow back, unlike humans a youkai was capable of regenerating any part of themselves, other than for their head. Snugly tied to his side were both of his swords, Tenseiga sheathed while the blade of Toukijin remained bare and exposed.

"Miko," he acknowledged in a cool, impassive tone but the woman could sense the slight warmth he offered to a selective few.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled when a few moments of silence passed between them, "is there something you needed?"

Sesshomaru had demonstrated an acceptance of her presence some time before the battle against the hanyou. Apparently he had overheard her speaking to her 'pack' many times and deducted her situation with the Bone Eater's Well. The time travelling miko had an importance in this time and so he came to her one night, blocking her path to her group telling her he had information he wished to share with her. There was obviously a condition. The scrolls were ancient and part of his personal library for many generations. According to tradition he was unable to allow another to have them without his presence. Nodding in understanding the miko came up with a fabrication to tell his half brother. Yet, it wasn't all a lie. Rin had caught a cold and so as the miko was escorted to his camp he explained that perhaps she could look his ward over. For the next couple of days the woman spent her time treating Rin and reading the parchment. It spoke to her of a power that any Shrine Maiden chosen as Guardian and Protector of the realm could access. This was the power she was able to unlock from deep within to kill the evil hanyou that plagued the world for so long.

There were many visits after this. As a human, a woman, and a miko the being before him made for the perfect model and teacher for his human ward. He didn't enjoy the thought of teaching the young female about heat, fertility, and something Kagome causally called 'the birds and the bees' which he assumed to be the act of rutting, but was unsure why she would feel so uncomfortable saying it in plain words. He left it alone though letting her take the teaching into her own hands.

"No, but there's trouble ahead, this Sesshomaru seeks your safety for the sake of Rin and wishes for you to loop around the two battling fronts."

Kagome frowned. War was breaking out a little more often lately. It was inevitable though, she supposed remembering her history classes that she had hated so much.

"Youkai or human?" she inquired slowly.

Sesshomaru didn't say a thing then turned to guide her around the danger leaving the miko to assume human. If it had been youkai she would have been fine, her powers would keep her safe from anything that attacked her. However, she could not purify an assault from a human male. Trained in short blades, she discarded her bow some time ago since her new abilities allowed her to produce one made solely of her shimmering reiki.

"How do you know where I am heading?" she broke her thoughts leaping over a small branch of a fallen tree.

"The only places you reside in now are Edo and the village the slayer and monk have made their home," his answers were rare and she relished that he spoke to her so easily now.

There were times she would sit and talk with the inu, mostly the conversation was filled with her voice but his would interrupt every so often. They had grown comfortable with each other. Sesshomaru enjoyed her presence more than any other pesky female. At first his assumption about this was due to her connection with his ward. Yet the black haired beauty soon visited during times, like now, when he patrolled alone, meaning Rin was busy with a lesson back at the Western Palace.

"This Sesshomaru would like you to come to the fortress and speak to Rin," he added.

Stopping before her Kagome nearly piled into the tall male's back.

"Now?"

"Are you busy?" he looked over his shoulder for a brief moment before turning his attention to the forest to his right.

Not really sure why her own eyes were drawn to the area he was staring intently at as she replied: "Well, Sango is quite far along in her pregnancy. She's carrying low and heavy meaning difficulties and possibly twins... or one big baby," she contemplated but continued on a second later, "Either way I would like to say close until the baby—ies are born."

"Hn," an arm shot out to push her further back as he side stepped to stand in front of her blocking her view; an instinctive stance.

A slight ring echoed immediately followed by the inu extracting Toukijin. Confused Kagome flared her aura and received no response. This meant one thing... human. Sighing with annoyance she erected a barrier that wouldn't be passable or seen by any mere man. She was shocked to see a black haired hanyou walk into the circle of trees.

"Inuyasha," she mumbled with uncertainty if she was simply greeting his presence or questioning it.

"Kagome what are you doing with _him_?" he growled with a white knuckled hand grasping the hilt of an untransformed Tessaiga.

With the hanyou gone she never really paid attention to which nights were those of the new moon. His sudden clawless, fangless appearance cause her eyes to look to the sky, but the clear, open, blanket of stars was blocked by the thick foliage of trees.

"I don't have time for this," she whispered with a sad shake of her head.

"But you have time for this bastard!"

Every once in a while she wanted to purify the half inu. At instances like these she admired Sesshomaru in his will to keep calm and quiet. Her own mask was covered in little fissures compared to his. When she was young she might have thought that this appreciation and awe of him was a form of love but being older she knew that it was only admiration. She admired the full blooded inu very much and it was an honour to be in his presence. This lifestyle of hers was comfortable and she enjoyed letting him be a small part of it. There was no such thing as love, not in her heart at least. Not anymore.

"No, I don't have time for any of this," she replied coolly, turning on the centre of her heel to leave in the direction the inu had been guiding her.

"Wait a minute where the hell are you going!?" the hanyou yelled.

"Home," she groaned.

"I want to talk to you!" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes to his brother but rush passed him to catch the woman's arm.

"About what?" the miko tugged the appendage away from the half inu and stopped her stilled to pay her attention to him.

Directing his attention to his hated half brother he barked: "Go away!"

"This Sesshomaru has already made a promise to the miko and will not let any honour be spent upon breaking it," he explained boredly.

"Kagome tell the bastard things are fine and he can leave," he grabbed her arms nails biting into her arms.

"Inuyasha what do you want?" she reiterated.

She didn't have to wait for an answer. There was lust in his eyes. Kikyou must have vanished, she was certain the clay pot must have issues with his human form. Noting that it was Inuyasha's time of heat she could easily deduct what he wanted.

"No," she replied trying to tug away.

"Why not? You didn't have a problem before," he growled.

_Does it hurt?_

She hated lying. Every once in a while she forced herself to for the sake of her friends. With Sesshomaru she never had to lie, not just because he could sense untruth but his lack of emotion guaranteed that he would not overreact. Right then she didn't give a damn about what anyone heard, thought, or even if Inuyasha was hurt by her words: "Because, Inuyasha you practically raped me last time. I gave my consent but you didn't have to be so damn rough. I am not some bitch you can fuck like no tomorrow. I expected you to have some consideration since it _was_ my first time but you didn't give a rat's ass. Never again will I let someone use by body, including you. I'm sure there's some village whore you can take the pain of your heat out on. Or you can find your clay pot bitch and rape her. I won't be her replacement when she doesn't accept you!"

_Does it hurt?_

Not as much, it was still there, lingering there beneath the surface, but the outburst cause her to get rid of some of the pain. Managing to swing out of his shock grasp she headed out of the little clearing. Sesshomaru smirk mentally at the half breed being put into place by the fierce woman. Yet it bugged him to hear her raw confession. It pained his beast, a creature of pleasure, to know that she had yet to feel the gentleness of a male's hand, and the passion filled sky she could reach if only she would let it happen.

"Inuyasha," he snapped sharply in a way to grab his attention, "this Sesshomaru will kill you should you step anywhere near the miko from this point onwards. This Sesshomaru is certain you are aware that it is within my right with this change of circumstances."

"I didn't rape her!" he hissed jaw tightening.

"Truth radiates from the woman's words. This Sesshomaru's court would side with the miko far before they side with a traitor," the inu, in a truce slid his weapon into place, "A violent sexual act against a human is still unacceptable."

A dumbfounded look crossed the hanyou's face when he realized the inu was serious: "Why protect the stupid bitch, she's a human don't ya remember?"

Fighting the need to chuckle lightly at his stupidity the inu chose to turn his back, a slightly disrespectful show to the hanyou, before he answered: "Why does it concern you?"

The inu trailed after the scent of jasmine blossoms meanwhile letting his senses follow the hanyou to ensure that he would not follow. Inuyasha smartly turned away; the half breed was aware that youkai society frowned upon rape and his case would not be hidden since he had abandoned his post and rejected his own blood, his own father. Determination laced his eyes as the woman entered his line of vision.

"Sesshomaru please go away," the woman spoke up when she felt his presence draw into hearing distance.

His nose picked up her emotions. She was fighting between the indifference she had learnt to show and anger mixed with sorrow and pain. Following her a short distance he waited until she whirred on her feet to face him.

"Please just leave!" she growled trying to hold back her emotions but failing.

The eruption from her was also a moment she let her guard down meaning he was completely capable of slipping closer and sealing his lips to hers in a soft kiss which she deserved. At first she was too stunned to move but she regained her senses and pushed the inu away.

"What are you doing?" her voice low not from the affects of the kiss but because of her underlining warning.

"This Sesshomaru would like to show you true pleasure in which you were robbed," his honesty was something that Kagome enjoyed, not once did he sugar coat things; it was always the cold, hard truth.

"I don't want to sleep with another man ever, ever again," she resolved.

"It's a good thing this Sesshomaru is not a man," he countered snaking an arm around the miko's waist to stop any attempts of her running away, "Male but not man."

"Sesshomaru please, let me go," her body remained still in waiting for him to oblige to her wishes as he usually did.

"Perhaps we can make a deal," he began.

"What kind of deal?"

"Let this Sesshomaru spend some of the night to ease you into the act, should you wish to stop then you will be set free," he proposed.

"Fine," she smirked, "I want to stop," she replied after a pause.

"Miko, my beast hasn't even begun," he hated her stubbornness and yet loved it all at the same time.

"And I don't want it to so please release me," she requested.

"One hour, let this Sesshomaru have one hour," he argued.

"No! In less than twenty minutes Inuyasha ripped me apart. You're a full inu, I don't want to even think about what you might be capable of in an hour," her response cause the red in his eyes to form.

The beast had responded to what tale laid within her words not the rejection. Kagome didn't know this though.

"If you try to rape me Sesshomaru I will purify you," she choked now tugging from him.

"The half breed must pay," he growled.

"What? Why?" she was confused about his change of topic.

"An inu should take pride in the ability to please a woman; he however, shows nothing of the sort. Let this Sesshomaru show you," he whispered the last phrase huskily.

"Sesshomaru I... I can't. Please just let go," she begged now struggling from his firm grasp.

"Give this Sesshomaru twenty minutes with clothes remaining in place," he challenged.

"What ... are you insane? I told you: no," she stilled at his proposal though.

"If you feel pain at all then you could always attempt to purify me," he added closing the distance between their chests with a short yank.

Defying her attempts to pull away he leaned in to capture the soft, full lips of his prisoner. After a mere ten minutes in his arms she would be too weak in the knees to say no. That night he would have her, of course it was only to show her, prove to her there was more than pain to be felt, no real reason behind it. She didn't respond to the kiss and after a moment pulled away.

"I must return to the village and lingering here will take away travel time," she explained.

"This Sesshomaru will fly you home afterwards."

"What? No... no, that's not necessary. Just let me go and uh... I will find you after Sango gives birth," she fought for time seeing that he seemed rather determined.

"Hn," his beast snarled in its restraints, "Miko, if you run from this you will run for the rest of your life."

"For some reason I'm okay with that," she pointed out with a shrug.

"You would let yourself have a weakness through a silly fear?" his grip loosened.

"It's not a weakness," she growled jumping at the opportunity to unwind from the inu's arm.

"Fear grows when it is not faced right away. Eventually you might not be able to let a male graze at you because of the growth of this uneasiness," to prove a point he brushed the back of his fingers over her cheek.

There was a slight shiver down her spine, part from her fear and part because of the gentleness of his caress. She was suddenly alone in the clearing though as she turned her head from side to side in search of the inu. It depressed her immensely that he had left without notice. Flaring her reiki she tried to pick up on his aura, but he was one of the only ones who could completely vanish from her senses if he wanted to.

_Does it hurt?_

Would letting another in take away the pain completely? Trust was something someone had to earn from her now and Sesshomaru was one she trusted above all others. Each of those whom she travelled with knew this and slowly they grew comfortable with the fact that the miko would vanish to visit the inu and his pack, particularly Rin.

"Sesshomaru," she growled half in annoyance for letting him make her feel guilty, half worried that his offer would be taken back and he had moved too far to hear.

Something wrapped around her waist forcing the being to cover her mouth to muffle the high pitch scream ringing through his ears.

"Miko," he rumbled from behind, his breath brushed her ear before he licked the outer edge.

"Ah... wait," attempting to pull away from the startling touch.

"What now?"

He knew the woman thought a lot, too much sometimes, and figured she would talk herself into it. Lingering in the trees out of view he waited for a sign that she would let him continue. Perhaps he had returned too soon.

"Not here," she bit out unable to believe that she was actually breaking the vow she made so long ago.

"Hn," tucked beneath the contour of his mouth was a slight smirk.

Fully aware the area was too open and too close to danger if he was going to place himself in a vulnerable state he noted the locations nearby. They were close to the border of his lands, a place far safer and he knew exactly where the miko might be more comfortable. Disbelief filled the woman's eyes when the inu picked her up to cradle across her arms. Sesshomaru was not usually one to be seen carrying, anyone, or anything for that matter. But he would make an exception. Not a soul would be seeing them and perhaps contact would help alleviate the fear she had built up. Crooning within his cage his beast tried to claw its way through the bars of his controlling counterpart but fail miserably. Taking to the sky with his precious cargo he swiftly headed to one particular place of interest. Kagome didn't mind the flight but she twitched nervously in the inu firm, unyielding grasp. The cold of the air bit her nose, ears, and fingers so she turned her face into the fur pelt near her head and tucked fingers into the nearest warm material reachable, one of Sesshomaru's haori sleeves.

"Sesshomaru where are we going?" she asked in a hesitant whisper muffled by her position.

He said nothing as he let his form drop from the sky; the miko let a tiny eep escape but clamped her mouth shut to stop the annoying sound. Feet landed soundlessly on the ground and the miko jumped at the opening to move away from the inu as he lowered her to her own feet. When she moved to face the usually stoic male she was bombarded with the reality of what she had agreed to. A part of her told her to run and yet her stubborn side agreed with Sesshomaru. It wouldn't do to fear something so irrational. But she didn't like pain and she hated the feeling of a male's flesh because it reminded her of the clumsy, rough hands of the ignorant half-inu. Too caught in her thoughts she didn't look around the small forest clearing. The trees and foliage acting like a barrier from the rest of the world. It kept away any coolness felt from the fall season breeze. The ground cushioned by the soft moss and grass. A couple of large smooth boulders littered the outskirts of the camp. The beauty of the natural glow of the moss overlooked as she pondered further the extent of what she truly wanted.

"What are you doing?" she stepped back from the taiyoukai and turned to see his fingers were under the sides of his armour to find the ties of bone plate binding around his chest, "You said..."

"You should be honoured that this Sesshomaru would allow you to see my form armour-less," he couldn't help but hiss with displeasure at her even though he knew being human meant she had a lack of knowledge at certain gestures.

One swift move and he tossed the heavy armour to the side. His swords were dropped to the ground in a carelessness that he had never really shown before. It had been a while since he had tasted a woman and in his eager need he held no pretences that he would usually show. The miko was beyond that of an average woman. If only to himself he admitted that he trusted her with his life. Yet another could never know how much he trusted a human, even one as powerful and sweet smelling as her, and thankfully she was oblivious to his gestures and the meaning of them in youkai society. With each heavy bone plate out of the way he placed his hands in the air in a truce to show her he had no intention of breaking the clause of their agreement, his clothed form, until she asked for it.

Golden hues scanned her form. Black waves of thick locks flowed over her shoulders to her waist. She had chosen some time ago to let it grown and his ward had been an immediate copy cat. The sapphire eyes were the key to understanding her emotions, he had learnt as he observed her develop and change. Her emotions were something that had always been unstable. In the range of five seconds she could move between three or four different feelings. Her aura had been a dead giveaway to how a situation was affecting her. Now however she wouldn't let her face show anything. One had to catch her off guard, or study those deep tones that matched the horizon where the sea would meet the sky. Over the past few years her womanly waves of the body moved from lanky and clumsy, to slender filled curves. Her breast swelled against the white haori of her shrine priestess garb she wore when travelling away from the village she called home. There was a dip in her figure for her slim waist, now a little fuller rather than the meagre stick she had been when she first began her travels, he liked the little extra weight that she put on filling out the curve of her hips and he was certain that he would find her ass firm and round when he was finally able to grasp in his claws.

The slight movement of her foot caught his attention. Her stance was that of someone who might run at any second. Not one for not getting his way he decided it would be for the best to make the first move instead of letting her work herself in hysterics while trying to summon the courage to approach him. He took a step forward to grasp a shoulder and turn her back to him so she could crush her form against his. A conveniently placed tree was the perfect support for Sesshomaru to slide down gracefully to sit upon the softened forest floor. A gasp of surprise emitted from her briefly followed by a shutter of fear when she felt the bump of his 'excitement' against the small of her back.

"Miko, this Sesshomaru will make you scream until you can't no more and only when that silky voice of yours is too hoarse to cry any longer will I take you into oblivion to feel a pleasure far beyond your wildest dreams," he warned in a mischievous mock.

Nose nuzzling her neck to take in the waves of jasmine of her natural essence, he vowed that his scent would be so deeply embedded by the end of the night no male would linger near her. It would be his way of protecting her, ensuring that a weak male wouldn't seek her out and force her against her will. In all technicalities she was part of his pack. Spending so much time in the company of him forced his beast to form a bond. Until he found a mate she was the alpha female, caring for his ward, his young. Ancient customs stated as her alpha it was duty and responsibility that guided his actions, or so he reasoned, hence the reason he watched her so. Protecting, observing, teaching, and eventually he would force her to settle down to mate someone that was worthy of the high status that her title brought.

The affect of his low voice and the gentle caress of his skin against hers sent a shiver down her spine. How was it possible that this cold-heart inu who showed no emotion or affection to anyone could be so gentle? Inuyasha was never gentle even though he looked to be kind-hearted under the tough facade that he hid under. Her body was very conscious of the hand sprawled over the flat of her belly and the other attempting to sooth her through tracing swirls and random patterns down her arm. Every stroke it would dip lower until it rested at her thigh. Although still completely clothed she worried, staring at the intruding appendage nearing her sacred region and fighting the need to push it away like a pestering fly. Her full attention on observing the limb writing unknown words, the kanji of his name, on her thigh left him free to move the hand holding her waist upwards to palm the bound breast through the material of the white cotton haori.

With a stunned gasp she tried to back away from the sudden touch only managing to press herself more firmly to the inu behind her. With a lick of his tongue brushing her ear he chuckled with a sort of delight lacing the deep octaves of the sound. He nipped her lobe before paying his interest to the pulse hidden in the hollow of her neck. Pressing his lips over it he pulled the skin into his mouth and suckled letting the blood rise up to mar her pale white skin. The hand lifting and moulding the soft mound and locating a hardening nipple he pinched it between his two fingers and thumb and rolled it. He was rewarded with a deep inhale of breath which he could hear catch in her throat. Just faint in the night air was the hint of her arousal. But the light scent drifted away before he could establish what she smelt like.

Between his legs the miko sat still, her mind told her that logically she should stay, she made a deal after all and she wasn't one not to break her word. But her traitorous body scared her. An emptiness that she never felt before stirred with the small ministrations the male heeded to her body. In the mists of her mind going blank she didn't see his fingers dip from her inner thigh to cup folds of her womanhood through the red material of her pants just as fingers grasped the neighbouring tit to treat it to a pleasuring roughness. Scared she bucked away and by instinct the male bit more forcefully on the neck, he had just reacted forgetting that the miko was human and not some bitch needing to be tamed. Kagome moan closing her eyes, his groan following from the movement of her ass against his stiffening length. He wanted anxiously to have her beneath him, but this position would force him to focus solely on her needs until she was ready.

Noting that she wasn't focusing on his hands too dreadfully any longer they slipped beneath the hem of her clothes. His work was accomplished with one hand in a hastened pace before the woman could stop him, loosening the outer layer of her upper garment. Much to his pleasant surprise the only thing blocking her bare skin from his touch was a thin cloth binding, usually wore to reduce the movement of the breast for the female's that fought. The tight cotton material could easily be replaced so he severed it in two between the valley of her breasts with a slip of his claw.

Kagome snapped her eyelids back when she felt his hand beneath her clothing, tip of a claw flicking over the sensitive nub. Ready to pull away she stopped unable to bite back the throaty moan as his other hand abandoned her slightly awakened heat to treat both tits equally. He rolled the buds and moved the snug weight in his open palms, sculpting the mass like an artist. Her back bowed away from him, offering more of her chest for him to torture. Their position stopped him from soothing the swollen tits with his tongue but there would be plenty of time for such things later. Crawling over, in a dominating position above her might bring fear into her eyes, an emotion that would ruin his plans.

Sparks danced with intensity through her. It began in her chest but crept in a timid crawl down to create a swirl of confusion in the pit of her stomach before it crept lower to heat and pool between her legs. Head flying back to find support against the strong muscular shoulder padded by the inu's pelt. Her grasp fisted in the white silk of wrapping around the legs framing her body. The curving of her back let the material around her shoulders slip to gather at her elbows, leaving her chest completely bare. Swiftly he pulled the material away from her liking the sound of semi-disappointment form in her chest when the heat of his ministrations stopped to expose her to the cool night air. His hand snaked around her waist after discarding the garment somewhere to the side. A quick flick of his wrist loosened the red material blocking his access to the sacred jewel he hunted. The appendage slithered beneath the garment and what felt like a sort of loincloth.

Willingly the miko had found herself letting the inu pull away her top. She could even feel his hands wander closer and closer to that what she had protected so desperately. Holding her breath she waited to feel the pain she had before but as the warmth of his fingers brushed against the heated sensitive flesh of her womanhood she moaned loudly, more so than she had would have liked. One slender finger pad slipped to tease the pearl hidden from view causing her to gasp against her will. Circling around the clit the inu pressed more firmly against it. A spike in her arousal let him take in the heavenly scent. The delightful natural spice was unlike anything he had ever had the pleasure of scenting. Growling he unwillingly buck against her urging the woman to feel the harden member stimulated from the simple satisfaction of teasing her so.

As he worked the bead of nerves between his fingers the free arm tangled around her to hold the woman writhing in his grasp still. Her breath came in pants the little mews utterly beautiful sounds to his ears. With her head tilted back he could clearly make out the whispers of his name, the hold on his hakamas tightened in a white knuckled grasp. Close, she was nearing that border swaying from one side to the other. Choosing not to tease her this time, he brought his lips close to her ear letting them linger against the skin so it was caressed with each whispered word.

"Don't fight it miko. Let it take you away. Let it wash over you."

A fang abraded the sensitive lobe just as his claws tenderly graze against her clit. The whirls and swirls were too much. Her body and mind weren't agreeing with what she should do. Trusting the words that came from the male she let her body sinking to the waves crashing through her body. They tugged and pulled her deeper and deeper with each fiery caress until she couldn't handle it anymore. She cried out as the heat in her body grew to unbearable fevers; the hands working her skin finally bringing her the relief she needed as her chest heaved uncontrollably and she was dragged out of the passion stupor when her release passed.

Sesshomaru removed his hands as her orgasm washed over her but not before slipping a finger over her opening to douse the digit in the nectar created from his labour. Kagome looked wide-eyed at the drench appendage that swooped from her to his awaiting mouth, his tongue darted around the limb licking the liquid, the whole thing captivating her so she could pull away from his actions.

Pride bubbled deeply within; he was certain that in her taste she would want more.

_Now for the teasing,_ he mused in the thoughts that played in his mind.

Arms draped around her waist, under her breasts and his chin rested on the shoulder adorned by the angry red love bite he had left. He quite enjoyed the feeling of the soft, smooth, skin of velvet. Holding her, taking in her scent of arousal and jasmine blending as one with his calmed him and his beast. It was the single most comfortable moment in his long life. Not once had he been so relaxed with anyone in his presence. He had to resist squeezing the underside of the mound brushing him with each of her easing intake for air. Certainly a little more than confused the miko turned to watch him, the angle awkward but she managed.

"Why did you stop?" she asked surprising herself at the boldness, need, and want that drowned the tone.

His golden eyes danced as his plan was set into motion: "Did this Sesshomaru not promise, no more than twenty minutes?"

"Huh?" she knew of his promise but surely the time frame set had not come to an end so soon.

The thought depressed her more than anything. Sesshomaru had kept to his word. The feelings of passion that she should have felt were there, it just took the right touch to bring it forth. One time she had thought she was broken; after all she had heard Sango's screams of pleasure multiple times when she stumbled across the two accidently in her wanders. It relieved her to no ends to see that she wasn't unable to feel the way one was suppose to. But of course that made her long for more and from the hardened massive bulge stressed against the small of her back she was mindful the inu lord needed relief as well.

"Uh…" she lowered her voice as her head dropped to look at the ground between her still clothed legs, "you can… continue… if you want."

"What do you want miko?" he amused his hand with the erect nipple.

"It doesn't matter," she whispered biting her bottom lip.

"Hn," he smirked licking his lips tantalized by the woman's movement. "But it does matter. This Sesshomaru will not take that which is not given to him."

She snorted in doubt whispering a 'yeah right' more to herself than to the inu who could hear her clearly.

"Come miko I will take you back to your village as promised," he replied instead of commenting on the remark made, knowing full well that she was right.

"What?"

"Our bargain," he jogged her memory.

"But," a single silver brow arched as the miko moved to kneel between his legs, a hand on each shoulder as she locked her gaze with his, "but… I…"

Words were mouthed in a near silence. Human ears would not be able to hear the stuttered quick confession and he played with that for a moment.

"You speak too softly miko, what is it that you want from this Sesshomaru?"

"I… I want you to… show me, teach me what it's like to feel. Please Sesshomaru just… take me," there was still that hesitation in her voice but that fear was being drowned, slowly killed piece by piece from his attentions.

He answered her by pulling her towards him. The claws tangled in her raven tresses as their lips meet in a passionate kiss. He pulled at the flesh that she had teased him with moments earlier into his mouth, fangs tugging the skin, bruising it lightly. The woman gasped and he let a tongue sooth the injury as her moan vibrated between the two of them. Curiously she let the muscle of her mouth move budging the inu to pay attention to it rather than her lips. The dance moved slowly at first, aiding the woman into the tender gestures. But the advances increase pace to some invisible beat only heard by the couple. Faint from the lack of breath the miko was grateful when he pulled away. Instantly she was on her back, her arms in a reflexive move wrapped around the inu's neck at her sudden backwards motion, but he let his form fall with hers until they were laying soundly on the ground.

The warmth of his body moved away and in a visible show he brought his claws to the tie of his haori, a way of letting the miko stop him should she wish it. Her gulp was silent but she didn't protest as the silk slipped away exposing the planes and dips of his robust chest. His form was much like an artiste had chiselled deep curves and valleys outlining the tight coil of muscles located just under the many layers of skin. Fingers twitched at her sides, where they remained fearful of touching the perfection. Flawless skin pale and soft to the touch told her that after this night she would never find such a find male to be with ever again. He leaned down millimetres from her lips so they brushed her with every uttered syllable.

"I'm yours to touch," he murmured, his voice low filled with the lust he wasn't able to hide any longer.

Vaguely, noting the informality of the phrase, she hesitantly lifted the trembling limbs to cling to his arms in a way to make certain he wouldn't be leaving. A slight squeeze of the powerful appendages led her to dragging her fingers over the taunt muscles. His biceps flexed under the pads of her fingers as lowered more of his weight on them so as to press his bare torso against hers. Slipping his tongue over her lips, he let then let it slip pass the enticing petals and plunged to taste the heavenly vanilla nectar of her mouth and dominated the cavern in a fierce battle. Her lack of air had him withdrawing again but he let his kisses fall over the contours of her body to her cleavage. Indulging his beast, the inu let his mouth latch to the top side of her mound and ornamented her skin with another red blotch on her delicate mortal skin. Transferring his weight to his knees, shifted to straddle the curves of her thighs, so one hand could lift the mass of her breast as he licked in increasingly smaller circles around the areola until his tongue surfed over tip, rigid from his ministrations. His other claw-tipped fingers teased the neighbouring weight, the sharp edges of his nails scraped against the tender flesh.

A soft groan filled his ears and the length between his legs became painfully hard as he was brutally hit with the sweet fragrance of her arousal. His beast growling in its constrain it demanded to taste that which it could smell, the scent that it craved for. Content to allow the slight surrender Sesshomaru lowered his hands to trail across the dip of her waist, the wet path of his tongue circled around her navel just as he hooked the hem of her garments and tugged them all away from her form. With the last of the barrier pulled away the full force of her arousal hit him. Even human ears could pick up on the possessively growl as he took in the sight of her completely naked frame. A starving beast chanted a song of ownership over the miko, even if it was only for that one night.

Freed from the any obstacles the wetness of her folds flowed over her delicate skin. Humming with delight he let the muscle of his mouth clean all traces. The taste was intense, much like he was eating that fire and passion that she used to protect those whom she held dear to her heart. Enjoying it he wanted more and ventured to find the little bead to tease between his fangs. It earned him the first cry of his name followed by an explosion. Quite pleased he suckled the pearl a couple of times. Kagome bucked uncontrollably with a wanton cry.

She didn't need anyone to tell her that her body was shining from the sweat. From the heat created by her body through the response to each caress, bite, and lick, she knew the inu's hands would slide over her with ease. Fingers replaced the tongue working over the little bundle of nerves. Her body no longer listen to her mind, which was good since it was completely blank holding only incoherent thoughts of uselessness like…

More, she wanted much more from this being that held such control over her body. Sesshomaru was an artist and she was his instrument and canvas. His hands were his utensils and her cries urged him to continue until they both laid on the ground in utter exhaustion. His tongue dug between her folds which he had spread with his fingers. Arching her back caused her hips to tilt and he was granted with access to bury deeper into her.

"Sesshomaru," she moaned.

Her voice was already becoming hoarse with the mews that emitted from her regularly as the inu increased the pace of each plunge. Every muscle in her body tensed and his tongue was coated in the thick juices. Two long fingers replaced his tongue and mindful of his claws he submerged them deeply into her while crawling back up her body. The walls of her long tunnel clamped almost painfully around him, the body naturally seeking him for the pleasure but forcing him away because of the experienced pain. Her hips automatically pressed into his hand, a reaction that told him she would be a natural lover and talented in ways she could never imagine. Grasping the ties of his pants he loosened the knot. It was easy enough to kick the material off while strategizing the altering of his weight over the miko. Left only in his loin cloth he pressed his lips to hers. Meanwhile, everything had been accomplished without stopping the steady beat of his digits. Poison from the claws dripped within her to soften the walls in hopes of easing any pain he might cause. His acts could be brutal on a human body when it came to speed and he didn't wish for her to be too sore to walk the next day.

"Please," she begged when his lips released hers, "I need you."

The little pleads so low and inviting, increased his growing want for her. Claws found the twisted ends of his loincloth to pull it off as he backed away, fingers retreating from the tight little canal. Shocked filled the passion-filled gaze that had overtaken her, fading the little daze she had been in. The member, protruding from a thatch of silver fur, proudly erect before him was larger and certainly thicker than that of the half inu's. Seeing that he needed to calm her quickly he let the stiff shaft rest along her belly as he leaned in for a chaste kiss.

"Do you trust me Kagome?" he asked unsure why such gentleness was lacing his voice.

He received a small nod, no hesitance.

"Then remember that I promise not to hurt you," truth rang through his voice easing the miko quite considerably before she nodded for him to continue.

With her maidenhood already broken and the poison working the tissue of her walls he knew her body was ready to accept him. One quick swift move and he was fully embedded in her. She cried out, not in pain but in shock and the slight sensation of him brushing such sacred flesh. Stilling with a hiss he waited, not once letting those golden orbs of his avert from the stormy seas the woman was lost in. A moment lingered in the air before he shifted his hips to pull away and then slowly, so tortuously slow, carved his way back to home.

Kagome gasped finding it troubling to keep her eyes open and focused at the blissful sight of a man above her. Each stroke of his hips was a little faster than the last and she found that each one was accompanied by her own hips thrusting against his.

"Faster," she urged when she could feel her core reaching out towards the need created with his deep caress.

Usually he would torture the bitch who thought to order him around. As the dominating partner he chose what pace, position, brutality the woman would experience. Yet the miko's command didn't bother him. With one particularly hard thrust forward he began to increase the pace. Soon he was pounding into her. Their hips meet together as one, hers soon unable to keep up with such speed. Noticing this he pulled her head up, lips crashing together to match the wild and unruly act of their pelvises.

The woman had to pull away as she screamed from beneath him, her chest curving upwards with her bowed back. He didn't let up though, his beast craved more. It had been so long since it could pleasure a woman. His arms framed her body, holding his weight as he surprised her by increasing even further proving that he was no mere man, his beast appearance through his red-rimmed golden eyes didn't scare her. A mouth began to leave a path of wet kiss done her collarbone, suckling, nipping and licking. The tight binding of her core forced her walls to clench around the member once more sending both of them off the edge of sanity at nearly the same time.

Sesshomaru roared as his seed burst to warm the woman. The rasp cry from the woman told him that he had done well in his promise that she would not have a voice to scream. He enjoyed the feeling of being surrounded by her and was tempted to remain there to rest comfortably. But he rolled over, releasing the miko from the hold of his penis only to be grasped by his arms to hold her to his side. It was clear the woman was at a loss for words in her silence… something he wasn't sure he would ever really see. Perhaps he should have tried this some time ago.

"Rest," he ordered.

"Oh…" her voice cracked and she licked her lips, "uh… thank… you."

"Hn."

ЖЖ ЖЖ ЖЖ

The sun rising above the horizon shined through a threshold to shine in her eyes. Growling she cursed under her breath and tucked her head under a blanket.

_Wait… blanket? _

An eye peeked open in a slit to find that there was indeed a blanket covering her form. A futon separated her from the cold wooded platform and her warm body. The fire pit in the centre of the room radiated a heat meaning someone had set a small fire some time ago to warm the room. Woven baskets placed around the room at various levels and shelves contained various herbs, leaves, roots and powders for teas, healing, and seasonings. Everything was exactly as she had left it before leaving for Edo a few weeks ago. A chest completely made of wood held a few sets of clothes she had, all now suitable for this era. She made her way to it and dressed in a common kimono much like the one Sango's, she was the one who had taught her how to make it naturally.

Dressing slowly gave her time to think. The previous night's event had made her tired and slightly sore but nothing a dip in the hot spring and a bit of relaxing wouldn't take care of. Startlingly she found she wasn't the slightest bit guilty for the act she committed with Sesshomaru and logically there was nothing wrong with finding comfort in the arms of a man. Of course in her time this was acceptable but in this time she wouldn't be able to really speak of. The only difficulty she had was keeping the heat between her legs cool at the remembrance of the caresses and the pleasure of his skin brushing against her with each…

_Stop,_ she warned herself and continued with tying an obi around her waist.

Walking out of her hut, usually shared with Shippo, she wandered to another completed hut a few feet away. A brief knock on the door warned the occupants of a visitor before she pushed aside the thin fabric blocking the doorway and stepped inside.

"Okaa-san you're back!" a young kit ran to fling into her arms, hugging her tightly as she picked him up manoeuvred him to straddle a hip.

The orange hair tied in a small tail at the base of his head was a little longer and his green eyes sparkled in fierce happiness at the sight of her returned form. The kitsune was taller, much like a nine or ten year old human child, but she knew he was well into his twenties or even thirties. Youkai grew at different paces according to breed, foxes relatively slowly but there were others out there who grew even slower. When she was told this she began wondering if the mind aged faster than the body. The actions of the kit made her believe it was possible Shippo acted like a young pup still because it pleased her. He was completely mature for his age and well aware of the world but he acted like an innocent child nonetheless.

Unknown to his adopted mother, the kit picked up on a scent that didn't belong to her. The musk of another male penetrated her natural essence. He was no real threat to it but he could only imagine what might happen to another male who might attempt to mix his scent with his mother now that she was practically claimed.

"Kagome when did you get here?" a female voice cut into the reunion.

Sango rested with a cup of tea watching the morning meal cook by the fire as Kirara perched in her lap. She had noticed the woman had already changed from her travelling outfit to a casual villager's kimono.

"Late last night," she answered submissively.

"Why didn't you come tell us?" a figure came behind her, slightly startling her with the sudden appearance of the question but she didn't show it.

The monk carried his one and a half year old daughter, who smiled brightly at the familiar face of the one she was learning to call 'Auntie Gome.'

"I was really tired and just wanted to sleep and didn't even really take in the fact that I was back until this morning," she replied lazily, no lies, just the stretched truth.

Carrying Shippo as far as the fire, she placed him down on his feet and headed to a wall where she knew she could find some different herbs for the meat cooking.

"So silence tends to mean something bad," the monk's voice broke through as the miko returned.

Swallowing the lump in her throat she nodded slowly, "Kaede passed away two days ago."

Sango was silent, something the miko expected. However the monk's quiet was unusual. He was one who usually pressed her for details. She was just about to accept it when he spoke up.

"Two days you say Kagome but the trek between the villages is three days," he pondered aloud, "Did you stay for the burial?"

"Yeah, I performed the funeral and all yesterday," she

"But that leaves…" he didn't finish and waited for the miko to explain.

"Well it was completed by dinner and after a light meal I left. I walked most of the night and day, took a small break, and continued through last night… but I ran into Inuyasha," she began to explain and stopped well aware if she didn't she would be stopped forcefully.

"What? Why?" Sango frowned.

There was no reason to hate the hanyou. Yet there was uneasiness in the atmosphere when the miko was around him. The slayer assumed something had happened and when he stopped showing his face after the battle with Naraku, well they grew apart and rarely hear anything of him.

"I don't know exactly," she fetched for something but she couldn't think of anything reasonable, "He appeared and apparently Sesshomaru was in the area so he showed up, but it was the new moon so there was no attacking since there was no real threat. Long story short Sesshomaru brought me the rest of the way here so that I wouldn't have to be bothered by the nonsense."

This time the slayer's silence bothered her because times like these she would speak up.

"Kagome," the older woman voiced a moment later as the miko began to dish out the meal, "I've been wondering if perhaps we could go to the hot springs together. I would like a bath partner that doesn't try to grope me every five seconds."

The miko laughed not catching the warning glare the slayer gave the monk to keep quiet, "Sure."

ЖЖ ЖЖ ЖЖ

The women escorted each other to the heated pool of water just after the meal was finished. As the lowered their bodies into the water each one of them sighed. Sango relieved as the hot water pulled away the aches and pains of her pregnancy and Kagome as the soreness between her legs numbed. But the pregnant woman was concern at the tired eyes the one she considered sister.

"Are you okay Kagome?"

"Yeah," she paused only for a moment, "my feet are killing me. The past few days have been just go, go, go."

Nodding in understanding the slayer slid deeper into the water. She waited a moment before expressing the topic of that day's girl talk.

"Have you ever thought of staying with Sesshomaru?" she posed.

"What?" she was bewildered. _Has Sango seen through me already?_

"You do so much for Rin. You're not one to sit around the village for long, you're always moving around in the need to do something. I just thought since you're comfortable with him and he obviously sees you as a pack mate you should consider just leaving and stay with him."

"Sango, we're friends, Sesshomaru just doesn't understand the growth of a young human child," the miko thought about her other points for a moment. "I'll settle down more now that I don't have to travel between the villages. Besides I highly doubt he sees me as anything more than a nuisance, that's far from a pack mate. This is my home… you're my family."

Before last night she might have thought she was telling the full truth but now she was questioning her conclusion. Of course she had thought sometimes it would be better to travel with the inu's human ward until she surpassed what she called the 'in between time' but now she figured it was best to keep distance. Her core was already stirring at having to think about the taiyoukai. There was no way in hell she would be able to stay near him for long until she got over what he had done to her.

ЖЖ ЖЖ ЖЖ

Eight days after returning home the miko slipped away from the village to begin gathering plants in the dense forest on the outskirts of town before the cold weather set in killing them all. She was finding it hard to keep her mind off a certain inu male whose talented hands plagued her dreams, day dreams, and thoughts. It reminded her that she wasn't sure how she was to act when they met next. Putting herself in the taiyoukai's shoes was hard but she assumed he would want her to act normal. Now if only her body would stop reacting to the thoughts her mind couldn't erase. Her hope was that the inu wouldn't show up, or she wouldn't run into him, until she was able to keep that night out of her head. The problem with that was she was certain just seeing that gorgeous form and perfect specimen of the male species would remind her.

"Damn," she muttered under her breath and shook her head.

Delicate fingers worked the petals of a dark flower that grew at the base of a thick trunked tree. She added the glossy like tear drops to her basket and began to look at a few of the leaves, most of them were sickly, since it was late in the season to be doing this, but she managed to find a few that would work well for a brew that might help dizziness. Sighing she brushed her fingers against the material draped around her waist like an apron. She realized she liked working, it kept her mind on a task and she didn't have to imagine his deep, baritone, smooth, husky voice whispering sweet nothings…

Giving an impressive growl she stopped the line of thought only to have something else pop into her head abruptly.

_Does it hurt?_

With a smirk of triumph she silently answered in a confident tone: _No._

Things were much better. It didn't hurt anymore; Sesshomaru had proven it wasn't something that was wrong with her. Inuyasha could have his whore, his dead clay pot. It was his lost for not seeing her as she was. Kagome wouldn't linger on the suffering the half breed caused but she was grateful she let the inu lord take her as his bed partner for one night. It took the pain away completely given that Sesshomaru saw her… Kagome… not someone else beneath him.

_Too bad it won't happen again,_ she thought but shook her head violently and grumbled when her core began to ache.

"Damn it," she mumbled again, a little louder than the last time and standing up with her basket under one arm supported by a hip.

"You smell exquisite," a voice hummed pleasantly as she was yanked into a solid form behind her.

Looking at the weight that had formed around her waist she noted twin magenta stripes around the stranger's wrist. The voice was recognizable but she had thought she was alone so she jumped slightly. The markings only confirmed her suspensions.

"Sesshomaru," she hushed flabbergasted that he had appeared so suddenly, "Why… what are you doing here?"

He released her so she could turn on her heels to face him. The miko studied the mask he had yet to drop. Looking at him, seeing him so close, feeling the heat of his body made her want him so much more. His presence was dangerous so she planned that it would be best to find out what he needed and then send him on his way.

"Sesshomaru?" she tilted her head to the side in a gesture that Rin had picked up and used against him on more than one occasion.

"This Sesshomaru would have thought that to be obvious," he mocked in a tone suggesting his cold lack of concern but it traced with hints of playfulness that anyone would probably miss.

"I can't read minds," she retorted and attempted to side step him.

The inu easily blocked the woman to stand only a few inches apart. A finger curled under her chin as he tugged her head in an upwards angle.

"Are you as wet as you smell miko?" he asked boldly cutting to the point.

"Why does it matter?" she asked trying not to show how much she wanted to reach over and strip him of the many layers he wore.

"There's more this Sesshomaru can teach you," he sounded innocent but his words made her think he was toying with her.

"That was a onetime thing," she told him firmly.

"Hn," he didn't say anything else before turning the way he had appeared leaving the miko alone once more.

_One,_ he counted slowly the pace of his feet unhurried.

_**Two,**_ his beast growled.

_Three…_

"Wait!" he heard the woman cry out.

_Perfect,_ he rumbled silently in pleasure standing still for the miko to catch up to him.

It was better for her to come to him; it was below him to return to her when she was the one to call to him. At first he wasn't certain why he had sought her out. He had watched her closely for more than an hour before his appearance. But his beast desired the woman's touch fearing that they would once again wait a near eternity in taking a woman to their bed. He watched the woman run to him, leaving the basket back in the clearing.

"I… I want…" she flung herself at him suddenly refusing to speak her request and letting her lips sealed against his speak for her.

He nearly chuckled, more and more of his traits were rubbing off on her. She was learning to take what she wanted instead of asking. Enjoying the soft flesh of her mouth he licked both bottom and top lips before sliding his tongue into the warm little cave. When she pulled away there was a coy smile on her face with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Is this okay?" she asked nervous to receive his answer.

"Hn," his hands were already beginning to tug familiar ties to release the heavy weight of his armour.

Kagome helped mimicking him on the opposite side. As soon as the bone plates were set upon the ground he was on hands near a frantic stage as if trying to cover her body all at once. She was solidly but gently pushed against a tree. Her kimono was opened in seconds and the layers floated in the air to the ground one at a time. When the skin he was mesmerized with was uncovered from the last garments he pulled back to discard his own clothing letting everything pool at his feet before stepping out of them towards her.

"Are you willing to learn what this Sesshomaru has to teach you?"

He had reasoned it was okay to give into his beast's need for now since there was so much the woman could learn in the act of pleasure. It was duty that drove him to such needs; it was instinct. Of course lust would factor into this as well. Given a slow nod he wrapped his arms around the miko and tugged her to the ground. He twisted as they descended to lean against the tree with the woman facing him between his legs.

A hand reached to hold hers so he could bring it to his length. Sapphire eyes followed the motion startled and curious. Her hand tremble with uncertainty as she took hold of the organ as he was requesting. Demonstrating what he wanted he pulled her hand up and down a couple of times and let go. She stopped for a moment when he released her but continued. He soon had to grasp her hand again, this time to squeeze the limb forcing her to grip him a bit more forcefully. He groaned when she experimented with both hands. The muscle in her hands tightened further and she stared at it, fascinated at the control she had been given.

The taiyoukai leaned his head against the tree to watch the woman and when the bottom lip of hers was pulled into her mouth he wanted to feel what it would be like to bury himself in her mouth. But how to go about such a, dare he say request, was a problem. Most women were only bed bitches for a night or two at most. He could order the whores to do whatever he pleased. The miko was independent and would not take well to being ordered.

"Kagome," he growled to get her attention.

Later he would have to recall when he began calling her by name but for now those deep depths were trying to drown him as they stared into his sun-kissed eyes. He pulled her lips to his to steal a quick kiss.

"I wish to feel the pleasure of your mouth," he kept the demanding order from his tone but mentally noted that he had also dropped formality in his words.

Yet all thoughts washed away when the miko obediently knelt down further and licked the head in a circle. As the mouth sealed over his length and bobbed down he reached for the hand on the base of his shaft and guided her to move it to opposite to that which her mouth was working. Wave over wave washed past him dragging him down deeper and deeper. The warm tongue would circle around the head of his member before making a few strokes with her mouth and then repeating. Eventually she felt the twitch in the organ and tried to increase the pace.

A hand reached behind her head tangling in her locks just before his seed shot forth filling her mouth and forcing her to swallow before she chocked on the liquid. The heavy, musky taste was bittersweet and enjoying it she began to lick him clean not realizing that the touch of her tongue was arousing him once more. The inu pulled her away to straddle his lap. Gliding between their bodies he flicked the hidden bead and then inserted a couple fingers between the glistening folds. He held still when her hips bucked against his hand. Noting that he stopped moving the woman gave an impressive growl and thrust her pelvis up and pressed into him. He bit back the chuckle but didn't give in. The woman repeated the actions thrusting on the digits again and again until she cried her annoyance.

"Please Sesshomaru."

"Please?" he innocently inquired.

"I want you inside me," she hissed her walls hugging his fingers as her need increased.

"But I am," he pointed out finally giving in to her, he thrust up his fingers as she came down.

She had hoped he wouldn't make her say it, her innocence made the idea fairly embarrassing and so she timidly grasped the now stiff length in her hand and pulled away from the long fingers so she could plant the member deeply within her cavern.

He let her pound herself into oblivion watching the heavy mass of her chest bounce with each upward thrust. It amused him that the woman could take control but couldn't speak about anything intimate. Eventually tired bodies soon protested to the lengthy act and he let her reach one last release before grunting as he his seed flowed freely to warm her internal walls. She rested against him for a moment but remebered that she was supposed to help with the afternoon meal.

"I have to go, they'll get worried," she mumbled retreating from the inu and looking for her clothing.

"Hn," the inu wandered to his pile of belongs.

His speed let him finish dressing just as the woman finished tying her hakamas around her waist. He said nothing as he drew near and placed something around the miko's neck. A small, simple, silver chain braided in a complex coil.

"What's this?" she asked looking down.

"You have pleased this Sesshomaru greatly and thus I am bound to show you my gratitude. If it is not too your liking I will bring you something more on our next visit," he told her walking away uninterested.

"No…no this is fine," she was already aware she couldn't decline a gift because it was an insult. His last words had her re-think something, "Wait! What does that make… us?" she asked turning, torso bare for viewing pleasure, before the inu could leave.

"Us?" he paused in step and looked intensively over his shoulder.

"Yes, us," she crossed her arms over her breast to block them from prying arms and clarified, "What is this? I know it's not a relationship but…" her voice trail off to silence hoping he would understand now.

"Think of it however you wish," he replied with indifference and continued on his way.

The answer was almost smug but deep down she knew that he wouldn't really explain. Youkai and human societies were completely different. The way he saw things were not the same as how she would see them. Therefore leaving Kagome to conclude… _fuck buddies?_

Slipping into her haori she realized if they continued this they would turn out to be the feudal era equivalence of modern-day friends-with-benefits. The thought was a bizarre one and she wouldn't have believed it if it weren't for the fact that she was living through it. A strange as it was though, it was comfortable.

_Does it hurt?_

There wasn't anything to be pained about anymore. She was over the half inu. This final decision proved that. But for now she was happy. Content. Pain free. There were no feelings behind it, no emotional attachments, and this meant no hurt or pain when things were broken off. If anything she like the idea that Sesshomaru would be the one she could lean on when she was stress and wanted some sort of relief. Yes, her life was definitely strange and she wouldn't be able to let a single soul know but she was willing to let things work out one at a time.

ЖЖ ЖЖ ЖЖ

Kagome spent the next couple of weeks in the presents of Miroku and Shippo during most of the day to help in the preparations of winter. Evenings were spend together, except the times Kagome went to the hot springs, most of the time with Sango who needed the heat for the pregnancy pain. It was one such evening with Sango that she thought she felt something drawing near. Flaring her aura she distinguished the recognizable brush of the inu's aura against hers.

"Sango I'm going to soak for a bit longer," Kagome uttered as the other woman got out and began to dress, the miko standing by the pool with a towel dangling in her hand not really covering much of her nude form.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"No that's okay, you're tired. I'll just head bed when I'm finished," she explained.

"Well scream if you need anything," concern and worry traced the lines of the slayer's face.

"I'm not the young innocent girl I was before," she growled just as the slayer gather the rest of her things and headed back to the village.

"Quite well spoken," a voice whispered into her ear as a hand reach around to shape one heavy mound in his hand.

"Sesshomaru," she gasped leaning further into the strong male form, already bare, behind her and dropped her towel.

Fingers of his spare hand found her folds already wet, ready, waiting for him, begging for him to take her. The idea of just bending her over and taking her to pound into her was promising. He contemplated torturing her slowly but the mew that greeted him when his digits dug their way through her walls and curved over the tender flesh pushed him to think that there plenty of times to come that he could do just that. The tight clamp of the walls amazed him. With the way he took her he had assumed she would loosen but she hugged him so.

"Ah," her little cries pushed his decision over the edge.

Turning their forms together he pushed her to bend at the waist, a boulder before her let her support her upper weight. He happily buried his hard erection into her with a grunt as he felt the snug fit. He didn't pause for long and at the miko's request he was pounding into her long and hard. His hand on her hip held her still and the hand of the small of her back offered support. The miko cried out suddenly with her first release just as his pace picked up.

Sounds echoed through the area, ringing in his ears. Skin against skin, the suction of his length plunging into her blanketed by the juices, the smack of his pelvis against hers. Her mews like a song weaving through the wind and trees to be recorded in their memories and history. And they danced to the grunts and groans they each emitted. Roaring his pace became a dominating hammer, each thrust telling the woman that she was his to let him do as he pleased. The walls around his shaft convulsed while she muffled her scream with her mouth.

As the inu pulled out she could feel the mixed cum drift from her core down her inner thigh. It reminded her of something she had been worried about earlier that week.

"Sesshomaru what if I get pregnant?" her voice a little more than a concern hush.

"You won't," he answered pulling her to lay beneath his muscle laden form, "You are miko and this Sesshomaru seed is that of a youkai. Your powers kill any seed that would fertilize you with something other than human."

"Oh," for some reason the thought depressed her.

The inu ignored the sorrow in her aura and brought her back to her stupor of passion. Mouth latching like a newborn onto her tit, his fingers dipping into the folds dripping with both of their essences.

ЖЖ ЖЖ ЖЖ

Miroku and Shippo left for a nearby village for supplies the miko would need for the pregnancy drawing near. The first snow had fallen, only a couple of days had passed since her last visit from the inu and already her dreams were plagued with the new way he had taken her.

"Not too much longer," the miko murmured to the slayer, handing her a strong cup of tea.

A weak smile greeted her, telling the miko that her friend was tired. Keisha slept beside her mother's bed soundly with Kirara cuddled next to her for warmth.

"You can stay here Kagome," the slayer offered.

"I have some things that need to be put away from gathering this afternoon," she had gone out to replace those plants that were picked after being kissed with snow. "If you need anything send Kirara," it was Kagome's custom evening farewell.

The miko left and headed to her own hut wanting nothing but her bed. Entering the four small walls she immediately picked up on the intruder who curiously walked around investigating her belongings. But as soon he pivoted on his feet to stare at the woman who had returned home. His eyes ran over her form slowly and she gulped as the mere gaze stirred her, barely catching the self-satisfied smirk that formed.

The inu had always waited on the outskirts of the village sending Rin or Jaken to fetch her and return to their camp so he could keep an eye on them. Never, not once, other than for the night that he dropped her off had he entered the village. She assumed this was because…

It sunk in that he had gotten pass the barrier that she had formed around the perimeter of the village not once but twice if she included that time he had brought her back to her hut the first time they spent the night together. Only those whom were invited… it dawned that she had told the inu she could visit her anytime. Of course she had been telling him previously that she would help him with Rin and he need only find her. But the open request allowed him access to the slayer's village.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing here?"

His armour had been neatly piled against the wall. It was unusual; most of the time their things were scattered here and there without care. Seeing the folded material she made the assumption that he had been here for some time now.

There was a flicker in his eyes, but it was so quick she couldn't place it. Although she was learning more about him she wasn't able to understand him fully. He was still a mystery to her and there were many times she could be left in the dark.

"Is it necessary to ask that question?"

"Well… um… you were here only a couple of days ago," she pointed out.

Walking to the fire she looked the inu over. There was tiredness about him, she was sure of it, but she knew well he wouldn't admit such. Tossing a couple of logs onto the fire she watched it burst into a larger blaze that would last until dawn at least. The taiyoukai stood near her bed and she slowly straightened her form and padded her bare feet across the wood planks.

"Very observant," he growled and she was unsure if it was playfully angry or he was growing weary of her for some reason.

"How's Rin?" she asked coming over to him discarding a few of her outer layers as she usually did before bed.

"Fine," his mood seemed to lighten considerably when her hands reached to pull away his haori.

"Did something happen?" she inquired running her nails over his torso to etch out the details of his tight abdominal muscles.

"My lands were attacked by your pitiful race. They seek to destroy youkai, erasing them from this world," he bit out, hating that he came to this woman to speak of his problems when he usually kept his concerns and stress to himself.

Kagome didn't know what to say, she after all knew youkai were not part of society in the future. It was preordained that all youkai, even Sesshomaru would die… right?

"Things are fine now though right?" her tongue began to kiss his skin leaving behind wet stains that dotted his fevered body with cold spots.

"Yes," he groaned when her delicate slender fingers found his erected length and pulled it out of its hiding place.

His beast wouldn't elaborate why things were fine now, but the miko acted like a reassurance. He could ease away from the front he had in place around everyone else.

"Good," she mumbled and proceeded to give his shaft a long stroke as she licked his lips.

Letting her pump the organ in her hands he threw his head back and closed his eyes and a rumbled vibrated through his chest. He would hate himself later for letting the miko see him in such a weakened state but for now he would let her have her way. When her arousal hit his nose he felt the need to be within her feeling her walls. He snapped open his eyes, they were bloody red in his lust and she let him pull her to the ground. Opening her kimono to expose her glorious body to his eyes he didn't bother pulling it away from her as his fingers sought her entrance. It wouldn't do if he harmed her by taking her before she was ready.

A gentle plead reached his ears, she was as eager as him, and so he drove forward in a delirious thrust to take what was his to take. He wasn't easy on her but he had told her before that he wasn't always a gentle lover. The woman didn't mind the almost violent strokes of his hips as he took out his stress on her body. He continued this ruling pace bringing her over and over again.

"Scream for me," his order sounding much like a pleading whisper.

"I… I can't… they'll hear me," she tried to put the words together, a task quite hard in the passion-filled moment.

"The slayer sleeps deeply because of the tea you gave her," he pointed out not once letting her pausing in her dance above him, " and the only other are the nekko and pup. Scream the name of the being that you take such pleasure from. Tell the world the name of your lover."

Lover, a term that wasn't used in the form she was thinking of she was sure. It was obviously something different for Sesshomaru because they were far from lovers. Yet the word and the statement of declaration turned her on in a way she never expected. After a few more meetings of their hips she found she couldn't keep quiet and giving into him she screamed his name as he requested.

He pulled away and held her closely not bothering to reach for the blanket since his body heat would keep her warm for now.

"Sesshomaru?" she whispered a moment later she was certain she had his attention so she continued, "There's a black pouch dangling by the door; it has some tea leaves good for female cramps. If you could give it to Rin for me."

"Hn."

Snuggling deeper into the inu for his warmth she fell asleep.

ЖЖ ЖЖ ЖЖ

Waking to the dawn light filtering through the cabin the miko instantly sat up and looked around. The inu was gone without a trace. Before he had left he covered her with the fur she slept with and the one of the extra furs hidden atop a set of shelves she had built. Smiling she wrapped the blanket around her form and noted that a small lump was buried under the blankets of Shippo's bed only a few feet to her left. The smile turned to a frown. Normally the kit would wake her when he returned from one of his trips and she had assumed that he would have stayed the night with Miroku. The change in plans made her wonder is something had gone wrong. Of course she was also worried he would be able to scent what had gone on. There was no doubt in her mind the kit would be able to scent who it was but she wasn't exactly enthusiastic about sharing what the meaning behind the meeting was.

Kagome slipped from bed and rushed to the chest to change before the kit woke. She set more wood on the fire and began to heat some of the left over meal from the previous night. It wasn't unusual for the miko and kit to eat separately in the morning from the others. They all woke at different times and had served to independent families technically. The kit roused a soon as the tea had finished seeping. Running over to the fire for warmth he sat to eat his meal and smiled when his mother handed him

"You came home earlier than expected," she began.

"Uh… Miroku's too much of a nervous wreck. He thought Sango would give birth while he was away," he laughed followed by the miko joining in with him.

His nose twitched reminding him of something he had to, but didn't want to bring up. Finishing his meal he waited for his mother and took her plate the second she moved to stand.

"Okaa-san?" he began scooting closer to her.

"Yes?" it was uncomfortable to see the uneasiness in her kit's eyes.

"Miroku and I came home just a couple of hours ago and… I just thought it would be best for you to know he saw Sesshomaru leaving here. You don't have to tell me what happened…" he kind of turned his head, "I don't care really but… don't leave me," he whispered.

_Does it hurt?_

Kagome's heart had stopped. She should have known the fox would have smelt the sin radiating off her form earlier. It pained her that she hurt him so. Her son deserved happiness and hurting him was something unacceptable by her. Yet she didn't feel like she was ready to give up that connection she had with Sesshomaru.

"Shippo how could you think I would leave you!" she grabbed the adolescent kit and tugged him into her lap for a hug, "You're my son. I never thought of leaving you," which was true but should she explain the situation fully? "Sesshomaru's just… company," she whispered, "but I wouldn't leave you for him."

After reassuring the kit she thought it would be well worth it to go see her other companions. Entering the hut with a knock on the frame she was greeted by a grinning monk.

"So Kagome you're hiding away midnight visitors," he chuckled with perverted suggestion.

"No, Sesshomaru just needed some tea leaves for Rin," she replied casually.

"Why so early in the morning?" the slayer fed her daughter by the fire.

Thinking on her feet she remembered the conversation she had with the inu: "He's lands have been under attack lately."

ЖЖ ЖЖ ЖЖ

A little over a week later Kagome was in her hut playing a game of cards with Shippo when the kit smirked. His eyes sparkled as his mother got up and rushed out of the hut bumping into Rin in the process. The girl now reaching the miko's shoulders smiled as she hugged the woman who was practically her mother.

"Rin," shock evident in her voice, "What are you doing here?"

"Sesshomaru-sama told me I could come talk to you," she had dropped her third person some time ago thanks to the teachings of the miko.

"I just boiled water for tea would you like some?"

The young girl nodded and sat down beside the fox youkai, "Good morning Shippo," she giggled when she saw the blush on his cheeks

"I'll just…" he stood up suddenly, "see if Sango and Miroku need me."

He ran out of the hut immediately with both women looking at him curiously. Kagome smiled sadly and Rin's eyes glittered.

"What's wrong Rin?"

"Uh…" she accepted the tea cup given to her and set it on the floor in front of her bend knees, "I-I'm scared."

"About what?" the woman let some ideas run through her mind.

"I thought maybe you could ask Sesshomaru-sama not to find me a mate," she whispered slowly.

Kagome chocked on the concoction running down her throat, spitting it unladylike back into her cup.

"What?"

"I heard the servants say I was old enough to mate off and … I … want to find someone on my own."

"Rin you're a human not a youkai," Kagome pointed out.

"But I started bleeding meaning I am supposedly ready to bear children like you said," the child let a tear slip.

"I'll speak to Sesshomaru for you," she settled resting her hand on the girl's shoulder.

Out of habit she let her reiki flicker to act as a soothing aura, something she did with Shippo whenever he was upset. It shocked her when something flickered against her. It was distance but still there nonetheless.

"Where's Sesshomaru anyway?" she asked.

"Uh… I … I'm not sure," she told the older woman.

"What do you mean? Didn't he bring you here?"

"Well sort of…" she trailed off.

"Rin what happened? You said Sesshomaru told you that you could talk to me."

"He did but he told me when he returned. Jaken was taking me out to the gardens and I took Ah-Un and flew here. I thought Sesshomaru might be looking for my mate and it couldn't wait. I'm sorry."

Spending so long with youkai she automatically lowered into a polite bow and bared the side of her neck.

"Rin, you realize Sesshomaru will kill us both when he…"

Looking up she saw the crimson eyes of the inu who had just entered the hut. Rin looked over her shoulder with worried eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but movement of the one she considered mother stepped between her and her lord.

"Sesshomaru…" her words were interrupted when her kit ran into the hut barely avoiding the new visitor.

"Okaa-san the baby's coming," he shouted.

He raced to the basket with everything gathered. It was better than having to find everything in the dead of night, his mother had explained.

"Sesshomaru I would like to borrow Rin's assistance while she's here," the miko stated and took the basket from the fox, "Shippo take Miroku for a walk, a long walk," she added and the kit ran off.

When the woman head to the door the inu paused a moment but then stepped to the side to the let women pass. Rin followed obediently bowing her head when she walked by her lord in an early apology for her actions.

"Shouldn't we hurry?" the young girl asked.

"Men always over exaggerate," Kagome smiled, "It's best to save our energy and walk rather than worry and rush."

"Oh," Rin accepted.

When they entered the hut Miroku was in the process of being pushed out the door. Kagome walked passed and scrutinize the woman who was propped up on her bed.

"Take Keisha with you," the miko added before the males left.

"Kagome what should I do?" Rin asked.

"You will keep Sango calm by talking to her, but don't let her get a hold of your hand," the miko noticed the slight confusion but there were other things to see to than to explain.

ЖЖ ЖЖ ЖЖ

"Kagome I don't want pups," the child confided to the miko.

The girls, along with Shippo were heading back to the miko's hut after assuring the protective monk that after three long hours both mother and son were fine.

"I don't blame you," the woman agreed, "But then again, Sango tells me it's not as bad as it looks."

"Miko," a voice interrupted the group from entering the hut.

Turning she noted that the inu was waiting by the gate a few hundred feet away from the small circle of living and storage huts. His back lean against the main frame of the threshold his legs crossed and his arms tucked within the sleeves of his haori.

"Sesshomaru would you like some tea," she asked innocently while guiding the children to the fire.

He didn't budge from his post and with a sigh she entered the hut. Quickly she set to work making a small meal for the young ones and when she was certain things would be fine if she left for a bit she walked back out of the hut. The inu hadn't twitched a centimetre.

"What do you want?" she asked, whispering in case a certain suspicious monk decided to wander.

He growled dangerously and led the way through the gate. For five minutes they walk in silence until they reached the end of the forest. Assuming what this was about she figured she would start. Placing herself to stand before the inu she tried to reason with him.

"Don't be mad at Rin, she's fine and there was no harm done," she pointed out bravely speaking out to the obviously irritated inu.

"She deliberately disobeyed direct orders to stay within the castle walls," the beast within him brought out the instinct to protect their pack.

"Can you really blame her? You didn't tell her where you were off to and she feared you might be searching for her new husband. There wouldn't have been any problems if you were more open with her," her own motherly instinct came over her.

A little taken back that the woman would tell him, Sesshomaru, what to do. It was his pup, he could punish her as he saw fit for her disobedience.

"Miko you walk dangerous grounds," hissing the words under his breath as his aura crackled.

"So do you!" she retorted letting her aura flare precariously over his.

Claws wrapped around her neck and he pushed her off the ground against the tree behind her. He watched her as her nails bit into his hand holding her airway tightly.

"Have you truly forgotten the true nature of this Sesshomaru?"

Angry blue eyes greeted his. Even with the lack of air she challenged him. Hating her guts he could help but lean and steal those damn rosy soft lips. His hand released her throat to show the gentleness of them as they caress the curve of her waist and the mass of her breasts.

"Sesshomaru stop, we can't," she pushed him away.

His extraordinary mass made her little jab nothing more than a poke but he did pull away to see what her issue was. With a sigh she lowered the natural shield surrounding her form at all times, except intimate moments when she fear frying the inu. A slight sniff of the air told him the miko was a typical human, ashamed of the blood that flowed between her legs.

"Very well," he stepped back.

It occurred to him that he was no longer angry with the woman, or the child. Strangely the miko had eaten the rage of his beast. But there were still things to work out.

"Rin request that I ask you to allow her to pick her… mate," Kagome brought back the issue at hand.

"No," he stated firmly annoyed when he saw the look of protest in the woman's eyes, "A young female knows nothing about what would be good traits in a potential mate."

"She's human."

"But lives within the laws of youkai society as my ward."

"Sesshomaru I think she might like Shippo," she bit out finally in hopes that he would just see what she saw.

He paused for a moment as if contemplating for a moment.

"Your fox kit," he began slowly, "still young but might grow to be a powerful companion," he admitted finally.

"Then don't say anything and just watch to see what happens," the woman added hating she had to use such a low trick to win. "There's something else," she added quickly.

"Hn."

"I think she has spiritual powers, I can feel them reaching to the surface," she explained.

"Then you will teach her," he ordered and began the trek back to the village and stopped when they reached the gate. "She may stay here for the period of two weeks. I will send Jaken and payment for your services."

Before she could oppose he had taken to the sky leaving her to mutter incoherently under her breath.

ЖЖ ЖЖ ЖЖ

The inu had sent futons, furs, pillows, not just for the young pup but also for the kit and the miko. His ward was given more casual kimonos compared to what she wore at the castle and the miko had also received some as 'payment'. But two weeks had drawn to an end and any minute the inu would return to take the young miko in training back to the Western Palace.

"Come with me okaa-san," the girl pleaded with her saddest set of puppy-dog eyes.

"Rin my place is here."

"But I'm sure Sesshomaru-sama would let you come," she argued.

"Rin I would be a nuisance and I would hate that," the miko was pouring another cup of tea.

Kagome could feel the inu before he entered the hut; today he wasn't hiding his presence from her.

"Come Rin," he ordered.

"Sesshomaru-sama can okaa-san come with us?" she begged.

If anything he was more shocked at the question than the new title the girl gave the woman. The miko appeared to be a natural mother. An ideal strong female.

"Rin I must stay here, I have a duty to see to Keitaro's health until he grows a bit bigger.

Finally giving into defeat the young woman hugged her mother goodbye with the promise she would be back in a couple of weeks to continue her lessons. Looking to the inu the miko manage not to let her thought turn against her but that didn't stop her body from responding to his vicinity. The gold in his eyes danced with lust before he turned out of the hut and escorted the young girl to the two-headed dragon that was cared by Rin and Jaken the entire visit.

That night as Shippo and she finished dinner she felt something reach out to her in the distance.

"Shippo I'm going to go for a walk," the woman told him and got up.

"It's freezing outside," he pointed out.

"I'll be fine."

She walked leisurely to the gate but once pass the wall of the city she ran to the inu waiting for her within the forest. Out of breath she leaned over before him gasping for air with hands on her knees.

"Eager?" he asked teasingly.

"No… but you hate waiting," she pointed out looking up to him.

"That's right," he acknowledged and reached to bring her close, "and this Sesshomaru and his beast had to wait many long weeks."

Thankfully the woman wore something he could slip between without removing too much clothing to expose her to the winter weather. Of course she would be sweating soon and the heat would make the cold bearable but he really didn't wish to see her sick.

ЖЖ ЖЖ ЖЖ

"Rin, what are your feelings for Shippo?" the woman asked as they bathed on her third visit to the village.

"I-I-I," her cheeks were a bright red, "I think… he's sweet."

"Sesshomaru wishes to see you mated to him by the end of next spring. That gives you a year to court him and for him to begin training," she hated the inu for sticking her with the job.

"Training?"

"Yes, one of Sesshomaru's generals and a couple of men will be escorting you with your next visit and spending the time training him. Which is good," the woman assured herself more than Rin, "I can't teach him everything he needs to know."

_Does it hurt?_

Even now those words came up. It wasn't just haunting her with Inuyasha but everything that cause her a bit of pain. Like seeing her son grow older and beginning to change into a young fine fox. It was time for him to forage his own path. She knew this. But still, there was an ache in knowing her time with him was drawing short.

"Okaa-san I'm sorry, I don't want to take him away from you," the girl whispered.

"It's bound to happen eventually anyway," she tried to shrug, "Just visit often."

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2009


	2. Performing an Act

For anyone who read when it was first posted I am sorry about the lack of breaks.... the site didn't accept the symbols.

So I didn't really have time to comment when I posted my first chapter (created months and months ago) but basically I was challenged by a friend who flew different ideas off me. Here were the things she came up with in the end:

Kagome had to be challenge by Sesshomaru, after she was pained by Inuyasha. In the end the miko and the taiyoukai had to plan no correspondence afterwards but would end up finding a reason to become 'friends with benefits'.

Rin and Shippo had to be mated eventual.

Kagome had to become pregnant but it had to be a difficult task and Sesshomaru and her wouldn't realize it at first.

There is are a few other things but … they would destroy some of the surprises so I won't post them till the end.

I'm fearful from the low amount of reads on all three sites compared to my other stories that this isn't very good. So any feedback for improvement would be appreciated.

* * *

Disclaimer: Sesshomaru and Kagome and all other characters do not belong to me. I make no money, nor will I ever… :(

* * *

**Numbing the Pain – Part Two  
_Performing an Act_**

"Sesshomaru the children are outside," she hissed, slapping his hands away from their wanderings over her breasts.

"That young kit knows about us miko," he growled still persistently caressing her. "He thought to tell this Sesshomaru how to take care of his bitch."

"What? I didn't…" she moaned as he worked his fingers under her kimono and sunk within her core, "I'm sorry, he's just… protective sometimes… I don't know why."

The words he used in these moments were things she had grown accustom to and she understood the real meanings behind the vocabulary. It was something oddly used anyway since he knew she was human and not really part of his youkai society.

"He should be careful around you," the inu muttered.

"What?"

His not explaining things was something she was use to. Usually she fought the topic but at times like these she was unable to concentrate to make a good argument. The inu wouldn't let the topic come up again either. He didn't need the miko to find the real meaning behind his words. Although he understood why the kit's scent had to mar the woman, she was his adoptive mother after all; his beast was protective over the little miko. His scent would ward away any lesser demon who might try to take the female. If another, a weaker or lesser youkai's scent mixed with his they might assume wrongly of her. It was a blessing that the fox was strong making a good match for his ward but he enjoyed the fact that the kit minded his distance. It proved the kit was no longer affectionately depended on his mother and also the inu's scent would overcome any brief contact transfer.

He pulled her legs up and around his waist using his torso to pin her to the back wall of the hut. Mindful of his armour he crushed his pelvis against the bare heat rubbing against his clothed erection. His lips nipped her collar bone and noted that the love bite over her pulse was fading. Tongue licking it first he then pulled the skin into his mouth to let it become angry and red again.

"Sesshomaru, I can't bathe with Sango in the daylight anymore because of those," she told him with a low voice.

"Hn," he nearly shrugged but yanked away from the temptation of such an anomalous gesture.

Lately the inu had become bolder and bolder in taking her. Kagome would find that she was being carted away to some area in the village so he might 'talk' to her in private. Of course no talking, well meaningful conversation, ever occurred and Kagome would be forced to keep her mews, screams, and pleads as silent as possible. Miroku had nearly caught them twice. The inu's guard was never down though and he easily withdrew from her to fix his attire and that usually mean she was sprawled on the ground as if she had fallen, which would explain the reason for her scrambled garments over her form. Miroku would mumbled a sorry and wander away, later he would ask what happened so the miko would make up a story. Of course the next time he took her after these incidents it was a little more rough than usual but she enjoy his animalistic side as much as the sheer gentleness he showed her. But only times they could really stay together for a lengthy time was when she slipped away for a late night 'bath' and even then it was hard since he was constantly needing to return to his palace and the need to patrol his lands grew greatly too.

Over the past year Rin was an on and off visitor, she would stay for a few weeks every couple of months. This recent visit was meant to be longer since Shippo and she would be preparing for the first step of mating. Kagome learnt that the kitsune had a very length courting and mating process and the two wouldn't be able to be apart for long. So Sesshomaru let the young girl take residence in the village until the beginning of spring only visiting every once and a while to check on the girl and her progress. Each time the inu came for the young girl she found herself more and more depressed. Rin was her daughter and no one could tell her otherwise. Of course it pained her to see the child grow up and become a woman it was for the best and Sesshomaru reassured her that many times when she protested the speed which things were progressing.

Even with her vocal protest she let him continue. Her body longed for his attentions and she knew that she couldn't deny him. The denial was just a front, something the logical side of her mind called for. But in reality the danger of being out in the open and getting away with such acts thrilled her. A grunt echoed in her ears as the inu eased his length into her tight canal. She hadn't even noticed him slipped the stiff erection from its restrains but nonetheless her own moan mingled with the deep octave of his tone. He stilled for a moment to let her body ease around him for fear that he would cause her pain after not having her for more than a month.

"Don't stop," she urged unable to moved her hips that were jammed between his lower body and the wall.

At her request he retreated slowly and dived into her with a little more force. It was torture to feel his heat moving within her at such a pace. His shaft buried within her again and again but he continued the slow agonizing dance.

"Faster Sesshomaru," she bit her nails into his clothed shoulders while leaning over to whisper into his ear.

Dull human teeth nibbled the tip of his ear followed by a tongue snaking between her lips to lick the marring of his face. Her lips found his and she pulled at his lower lip to suckle. Holding back a moan he settled on crooning gently at the attention, hips finally thrusting into her faster and harder causing her to groan lowly into his mouth. He plunged deeper into her still, his pelvis grinding harder into her as the mews that she couldn't control became more difficult to suppress, ultimately resulting in burying her mouth to muffle the sounds against the fluff of the inu's moko-moko. The softened whimpers ended in his beast growling in desire for his wish to hear her non-smothered moans.

"Ah, Kami… more, just a little more," her plead was spoken under her breath in a near silence knowing his inhuman hearing would easily pick up the faint coo.

Rumbling he pulled away and pushed the woman to the ground resting on her hands and knees; too blinded with his act of pleasure to think about placing the woman one of the futons nearby. Bunching the material of her kimono around her waist to thrust into her from behind and didn't let up his previously set demonic pace. Feeling tired and unable to meet his hips were hers anymore she let her upper torso lower giving the inu a better angle to dive into her. Her head rested on her folded arms while claws pricked her hips. When the heat in her core built to intolerable the walls around him cramped in an unyielding embrace as she sunk her teeth into her arm to stop the sound of her scream and the inu joined her in her release a few thrusts later.

"Are you quite finished?" exhaustion spiking her voice.

Not a word of reply was spoken as he let the material around her waist fall to cover her once he pulled away. He stood and idly straightened his hakamas and tightening the ties.

"Sesshomaru, we can't keep doing this," the woman stood to smooth down her own kimono.

_Does it hurt?_

Reality hit her the other day while she thought of the world she had placed herself in. Reality pained her, it hurt her in a way she didn't think possible. These moments could never truly last.

His eyes narrowed at the woman perilously at her words while he scrutinized the way she fidgeted in her spot before moving to a shelf so she could begin a light evening meal. Even after witnessing his look the miko didn't say a thing more. A growling hiss vibrated through his chest informing her that her silence was not acceptable to him. Kneeling beside the fire he couldn't help fix his gaze on her round ass that was seated on her feet tucked under her.

"I'm a human Sesshomaru; surely you haven't forgotten that," when he continued in his silence she determined it was best to spell it out, "I'm going to grow older and older, while you will look like you do… young forever. Sooner or later we're going to have to face reality before it shows its ugly face."

Not once did she look to the inu during her statement. When her vision finally trailed upwards all she was the form clad in white walking out the door. Letting a sigh escaped she was left to wander if he was one to quit cold turkey or ease out of it. She had hoped to hear his voice reassure her. His departure had her wandering what to expect and how to take the sign.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Sitting cross legged near a low shelf the miko carefully sorted her find into the appropriate baskets as spring ended. Her hut seemed rather empty compared to usual. Shippo and Rin had taken to the forest to live on their own, alone, for three months as kitsune mating dictated. It was hard for her to believe that both her children, at the same time, we moving into the adult world. The inu had told them that since Rin was his ward and associated with his house they would live finely within the city in the castle walls near his citadel. The miko had assumed that much beforehand but only now did it sink in.

"This is entirely your fault," she told the figure whom had just entered.

"This Sesshomaru hasn't been near you in a week what could possibly been cause by my lack of presence?"

He casually cleared the distance between them and sat down beside the woman to peer over her shoulder. The dainty fingers he was so custom to have scanning his body tightened around a branch of yellow leaves wrapping around an intriguing purple flower. It fell from her hand as she twisted around to face the taiyoukai. Her hand whipped around in a fist to hit his chest still clothed in the plated armour. Not satisfied with the one punch she shifted so she could pound her opposite closed fist onto the muscle laden form. Salt hit his nose telling him there were tears she was holding back. For some reason he wasn't angered by her assault. Instead he grabbed one wrist and then the other and pulled them behind her back to be held by one hand. Tilting her head up with a finger he forced the woman to lock her eyes with his. The water welled in the corner of her eyes threatening to fall and flow down her cheeks.

"You took my babies away from me you bastard. They're not here with me anymore… they're… they're gone," her struggling slowed and then stopped altogether as the tears actually flowed.

His beast understood the woman. Instinct. The miko was much like an inu bitch and her pups. It was instinct to protect and keep the pups close. Logically the kit and his ward were old enough to move on, live a life of their own. In this sense he wouldn't have to go through burying his ward anytime soon since the kit's mating bond would lengthen her life. Nuzzling the crook of her neck the inu croon in hopes that it would calm her some.

"This Sesshomaru apologizes for causing you pain miko," he showed sincerity in his voice which calmed her greatly.

His lips greeted the tender rosy petals of her mouth. Slipping a tongue to gently prod the muscle lying dormant just as his hands tracked their way to each breast teasing her with his soothing caress. Nipping her bottom lip the tip of his fang cut too deeply letting the blood flow to the surface. His taste buds drowned in the coppery vanilla of the crimson life liquid. With a low growl the inu tucked the woman in his arms and gracefully carried her to the futon.

"Sesshomaru don't, I thought we…" her voice shook a little as she was place upon the bed.

The inu towering over the feminine form straddled the thin curve of her waist as his bone plates were tossed to the side. There was an overconfident smirk on her face with a shimmer to the golden hues of his eyes.

"You're sad miko and this Sesshomaru knows just how to make you happy," his voice rumbled with his purr.

"Sesshomaru… stop," she moaned as he leaned over to leave open kisses along her neck and shoulders where he had pushed aside the material of her kimono. "Ah… don't stop," she cried when he began to suckle one of the red spots he never let fade from her skin.

For once the inu let his guard down. Kagome, also not paying any heed to the outside world letting the pain of her reality drift away with each caress. So each being, lost in the world they created, didn't notice the set of shocked violet eyes from the passing by male who had been bouncing a small sleeping child in his arms. He didn't believe what he heard and looking through the slit of material covering the door he realized his eyes must be deceiving him too. No longer the perverted monk he once was he lingered only for a moment before returning to his wife to debate whether telling her or not. Then again the woman had a keen sense when he was hiding something or not telling the truth.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"Sesshomaru?" she sat up and looked to the obviously male form resting beside her, "What are you doing here?"

"Sleeping," he murmured with arms snaked around her contracting to pull her back down against his chest.

"But you usually leave," she pointed out.

"Hn," attitude fortified with disinterest.

"Why didn't you go away?" she asked enjoying the idea of waking up beside him, in his naked glory, for some reason

"Is there issue with my staying here?" he questioned glaring at the woman tracing lazy circles on up and down his side.

"No, it's just… bizarre to wake up next to someone," the mumbled was though filled.

"This Sesshomaru has something to speak to you about later Kagome," he told her turning her onto her back.

The blanket covering their forms slipped away on its own accord while the inu reallocated between the miko's legs. Never one to use her name much the woman was aware the inu had something important to say. Therefore as his mouth latched onto a bare breast she attempted to keep from falling into oblivion and stay on task long enough to feed her curiosity.

"What is it?"

"Later," he stated between transferring his open mouth kiss to her other breast.

"Sesshomaru, Sango and Miroku will wonder if I don't go to them," with her argument made all she had to do was wait for him to let her escape the intoxicating touches of his fingers over the bundle of nerves between her legs.

"I only need a few minutes," he growled.

To prove his point his stiff morning erection slid easily into the wet walls of her cavern and he began a steady deep pound. Her hands in his hair tugged at him to avert his attention on her breast to her mouth. Tongues danced to make the wild action of their pelvises slamming together in an endeavour to be one. Their dance grew with passion and the intensity had the woman biting her bottom lip to stop from screaming as she was washed away. The sweet scent of her blood pulled him into the rushing waters of fiery pleasure and he leaned in to taste the red substance. Collapsing onto her the inu rested peacefully, enjoying the calm. He himself admitted, if only to his own beast, that it was a pleasing experience to wake in the morn beside the woman and the warm radiating of her body.

"I have to go," she reminded him.

Disappointment was not something he would show, even to her, but nevertheless he felt it as he withdrew the limp member that was already beginning to twitch as the woman teased him in gathering her clothing. He longed to see her womanly form in something more than the casual peasant outfits she wore. Yet he remained silent while he gathered his things and dressed quickly.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"Kagome there's something up with Miroku," there was concern filling her voice.

Both women sat with their legs folded under them beside the fire. Kagome looked around the hut; it looked like the monk had taken both children out for a walk or something. Sango was skinning a couple of rabbits that the miko had brought to the slayer.

"What's the matter?"

"There's something he's hiding. He hasn't been acting himself lately. I mean it's only been the last day or so. What should I do?"

Not once had the miko ever seen the happy couple fight and there rarely seemed to be any issues. Well except for the fact that the monk still felt the need to grope his wife, but Kagome swore the slayer's slaps were all a front. Still the love they shared never faded and the miko had never had to see her best friend and sister distressed. Until now…

"Talk to him then," she offered.

"I have but he tells me it's nothing," the slayer replied immediately, "Do you think he… he… doesn't love me anymore? Or what if he decided he doesn't like having so many children? Should I start drinking that tea permanently?"

"Sango he loves you, you can see it in his eyes. Besides have you see the way he acts around the children? He adores them and there's no way the stupid monk regrets having them…" she stopped when said monk walked in with one little bright violet-eyed girl holding his hand and a brown-eyed boy in his arms.

"I'm sorry I worried you," he grovelled guiltily.

"Miroku how dare you eavesdrop on us," the slayer mumbled with the miko shaking her head at the two.

Standing up the young miko stared at the monk, "Well then you can fess up and tell Sango what you hiding and make with the good and I will take the children for a bit."

"No… Kagome you should be here too," the monk mumbled setting his sleeping son in his mother's arms. "I… I was out walking with Keitaro the other night. He couldn't sleep and when he finally fell asleep I took the quickest way home which meant walking by your hut," he paused and Kagome gulped with her eyes wide, knowing what was coming, "I heard… a voice and curious as to who was visiting you so late I drew near. Sesshomaru was with you Kagome," he finished.

_Does it hurt?_

It was the worst pain ever to think that her friends by reject her because of her stupid decisions.

"Miroku… I…" she stumbled over her words but the slayer interrupted.

"What's wrong with that Miroku? Sesshomaru's here on and off all the time."

"No Sango … I've been… sleeping with him," it was hard to confess even to her friends.

There was no way she could face anything; she was well aware how the people view her situation. Miroku and Sango would no doubt look at her with disgust. Running was the best thing and so she flew out the door away from the couple before they could look down on her. Within the walls of her hut she began taking things from the shelves and throwing them in the centre of her futon.

"Where are you going Kagome," a female voice cut in from the doorway.

"Sango I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking," her head fell to touch her chin to her chest while she stilled with fingers wrapped around a curious wooden jar. "I won't… I…"

"I don't think ill of you because you found comfort in the bed of a youkai," the slayer took a few steps forward.

"How can you say that? I don't even love him I just… I don't know," she whispered and looked over her shoulder, "He's just comfortable to be with."

"Then be with him," the slayer shrugged, "I'm not your mother so you don't have to sneak around hiding your boyfriends," her light voice laughed at the little joke.

Kagome smiled lightly and could help the little giggle escape. But automatically her mood sunk back a bit. Sesshomaru wasn't her boyfriend. He wasn't her lover. He was a convenient lay. A comfort and a stress relief, nothing more.

"But this is wrong," the jar was placed back on the shelf and her bare feet carried her to the fire to join Sango sitting there. "I shouldn't… I'm human; I'm going to die long before him. Why? Why do I let these things happen to me?"

"I really don't know what to say. I know that this will be difficult for you but you're strong and I'm certain you will get through all this. But no matter what happens Miroku and I will always accept you."

Cupping water in her hands she let it tumble through the air rippling the heated pool of water she and the slayer sat quietly in.

"Well I know why you wouldn't bath in the daylight hours now," the woman mumbled in amusement.

Brown eyes scanned the half a dozen love bites on her neck, shoulder, and breasts. Some of them were more faded than the rest others were angry red marks marring her skin like possession signs daring another to look upon the pale skin.

"Uh, yeah…" the miko sunk lower into the heated water, "He doesn't listen well."

"Well he doesn't leave claw marks like some do," she noted let a little easiness enter her voice.

Kagome didn't say anything realizing that she was grateful the inu was able to heal any light damage with the lick of his tongue. His saliva would lick away the blood and seal the wound leaving no trace. However the inu refused to heal the red marks nor would he hear her out when she requested him to let them vanish on their own. It was strange but she felt like the marks meant something to him. Of course, she wasn't exactly sure what, after all she was not a youkai and she was certain that each branch, species of youkai would see the marks differently.

"You're really not bothered by this?" the miko asked needing to be reassured.

"As long as you're happy," the slayer stated, "and so long as he doesn't try to hurt you like Inuyasha."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

One month down and two to go before Shippo and Rin came out of their isolation. Kagome sat by a stream of water trickling through the field of wildflowers. It was a place she had taken Rin to create chains of flowers and also teach her the many properties of the plants. At the moment her basket was filled and she was simply resting in the warm sunlight. Many times she would sit to contemplating why she loved this era so much and how she had grown use to the customs and things. Sure she missed home but there was no reason to linger on things she couldn't have. Now she thought about her life and what she would do the next time a certain taiyoukai appeared. Evidently the miko was not shock to see the pristine form of the inu walk past the line of trees on the other side of the stream.

"Sesshomaru," she acknowledged not at all surprised at his timing.

Soundlessly and swiftly he carried his heavy mass to sit beside the woman and the pull her into his lap. His mouth instinctively closed against the crook of her neck to trail downward to the love bite the first one he ever gave her. Open palms awarded her breasts with chaste caresses. The turning of the form in his lap forced his mouth to drag along her skin away from the area he was paying heed to. When he growled cautioning the woman against her movement she still moved until her kimono was bunched up in order for her to sit straddling his lap, her legs wound around his waist their heats pressing together firmly.

"You said there was something you wanted to talk about the last time you came to visit," she reminded him of his words just over a week ago.

_Does it hurt?_

Miroku and Sango had dropped the subject of Kagome's bed partner and amazingly the trio was able to continue in their usual banter and live life like nothing strange had come to pass. Of course Sesshomaru didn't know that they knew yet and she wasn't positive she should tell him. Then again she couldn't help but think she should; this had something to do with him after all and it wasn't her right to hide things from him.

"Later," he told her as he had before.

The hands on her waist began to untie the sash of her obi as he spoke. When he pulled the material away his lips touched hers fondly before his rough tongue demanded entrance. Slipping past her plump petals he sought out the touch of the firm muscle which sprung to life the moment he brushed the wet appendage against hers. Dancing in no set pattern, with no rules, the fought for dominance in which he let the miko win by retreating his tongue to his own cavern and let her explore until she tugged at his bottom lip to nipple between her dull human teeth. But she needed air and backed away.

"The last time you said that you vanished before saying anything," she argued grinding her hips in hopes of creating a torture against the erected length.

"Hn," his response or lack of response wasn't really fought against for once.

Tucking her fingers under his armour she found the familiar ties unbuckling the bone plate so she could toss it somewhere off to the side. Making quick work of the layers covering the inu's torso the miko let her nails scratch along the planes of his chest and the coiled muscles of his abdomen to tuck under the hem of his hakamas drawing out the strings he tucked to keep out of the way. His own hands pulled aside her clothing so he could take in the perky, supple breast, nipples already erect as if reaching out in need of his touch, his warmth. Obliging he leaned in to run a tongue over the first nipple. Fingers delicately pinched the rigid tip before rolling it and then switching his attentions, paying respect to the neighbouring mound.

The hands resting on his shoulders pushed him down giving him the opportunity to rid her of the annoyance of clothing that barely draped and clung to her form. Thrusting his hips upwards to rub her bare heat with the still clothed erection. A moan echoed through the clearing and he relished in the mews that he could pull from her ravished body. His beast loved the sounds and it was rare that they didn't have to hold back to some extent. When he had felt the miko some miles from the village he was quite excited about taking her.

The nimble fingers pulled at the remained of his clothing their complete nude forms something that was also uncommon since they had a tendency of only meeting when others were around. His desperate need to completely dominate her overwhelmed him in great lengths. Seeing no reason to fight the need he rushed to flip her under him to be caged by his arms. His weighted was shifted to his lower body between her legs as a couple of fingers brushed against her bundle of nerves.

"Sesshomaru," she gasped trying to focus her thoughts on what she wanted to say, "I didn't get to pleasure you yet."

He didn't say a thing as he sunk lower bring his tongue over the bead to graze the sharp incisors over the sensitive skin. Following the slit of her womanly petals his tongue licked lower to sink into the wet warmth she offered. Each touch of his fingertips burned her like embers of a fire until she was burning from the inside out. Her very blood heated until it boils in her veins. Drowning in wave after wave of intense heat and pleasure as he pushed her to the top of mountain until she crashed into a swelling pool of ecstasy. As the haze lowered from her release she remembered what it was she had been trying to accomplish before.

"I want to pleasure you," she tried to sit up but was held firmly to remain on the ground beneath him.

"You will," he explained further with the head of his penis nudging her nether region.

"No, no I meant … with my … mouth" she whispered the last few words still uncomfortable in the situation even after all the times she had been with him.

"After," his answer was accompanied with a thrust of his hips.

Embedded to the hilt he didn't even pause before pulling out and pushing forward again. In his frenzy to have her, his beast broke through and pumped fervently into the tight walls of her passage. An arm manoeuvred a leg to tuck into his arm the other had positioned itself over his waist. Her own hips greet each thrust of his, meeting halfway. His plan to take her long and hard wasn't a possibility when he felt himself losing control as the firm hug of her walls squeezed him and only a few dives later he was grunting a release of his own.

Both their chest heaved gulping the air greedily. Unwilling to let her go yet he lowered himself pillowing his head against her chest still fully buried within her. It was these moments afterwards that she loved the most. The comforting warm of his body holding her. The light musk of his familiar scent evading and soothing. The gentle circles lingering over the areas his fingers trailed lazily. She might not love the man but she love what he could do to her and she loved the comfort his presence brought.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"No Sesshomaru," her voice was stern and unwavering.

"You said the monk and slayer are aware of us so why should we hold back?"

"I'm on my moon time," the miko told him swatting at his hand and reaching for the steeped tea over the fire.

Within the confines of her hut the two remained dry from the pouring waterfall of rain. It had been only a little over a week since the last time he had visited. A week and a few days closer to having her little boy and girl back. Of course his visit would mean that she could finally get some answers. If he was here to be with her and couldn't have her then he could spare that time he would have used telling her what it was he wanted.

"You said that you had something you wanted to tell me?"

"This Sesshomaru wishes to make a proposal for you miko," he started.

"A proposal?"

"Hn," he turned his head to the door in that moment though disappointment shown in the form of a growl when something interrupted him.

Kagome followed the gaze to see a drenched half inu appear and stand in the threshold.

"Inuyasha?" she stared in uncertainty, "How… how did you get pass the barrier?"

To answer her question Kikyou walked behind him. The dead miko would be capable of making a rip long enough to let the hanyou pass. Of course she was also hiding his aura and scent so the woman couldn't pick up on the half breed's presence.

Sesshomaru rose gracefully and took a protective stance between the half breed and his dead clay pot and the woman whom his beast saw as pack was in need of fortification. The miko next to him stood up and sighed with annoyance.

"What do you want?" she questioned.

"Ain't you got something more important to do?" the hanyou was directing the question to the inu but received no answer. "Why are you here?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," the full inu brother mocked.

"Feh, I don't care," the hanyou gave an improper half shrug before staring at the miko. "We need to talk to you in private."

"No," she answered proud that she had grown a backbone towards the damn hanyou.

"But we just want to talk," he told her trying to ignore the glare of the golden eyes from his older brother.

"Fine then you can talk here, with my guest present, since you interrupted his visit," she pondered the idea of shouting for the slayer and monk to come join the visit.

As the fang was pulled from it sheath it transformed pointed towards the older brother. Sesshomaru didn't take lightly to the threat and pulled Toukijin from the place at his hip. The half inu was known for his hotheadedness and sudden attacks leaving the inu to take a defensive position.

"Leave Sesshomaru, you ain't needed," the hanyou growled.

"Why are you threatened by this Sesshomaru's presence?"

"What do you want Inuyasha," the miko watched the dead woman draw her bow.

With a smirk Kagome waved her hand and formed her own bow purely out of the reiki flowing through her. The pale blue arrow formed in her right hand as white bow was held firmly in her left hand. Two set of shocked eyes travelled over her form at the power and control she showed over the energy. Of course if she had her soul it would be even more impressive.

"Inuyasha we can obtain my soul in another way," the clay pot spoke up taking a step back, "we can't win here."

"Kagome!" two voices shouted a short distance away.

Inuyasha and his whore retreated but not before Sango and Miroku appeared to see them rush from the miko's hut with the inu walking leisurely behind them to watch the couple vanish through the barrier and away from the village. Kagome joined him by his side her power soaking back into her reserve to use at a later date. Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and looked over his shoulder at the woman.

"Explain," he growled at the woman not at all bothered by the rain.

"Like I really know everything… isn't that your job," she retorted rolling her eyes.

"Kagome are you okay?" the slayer interrupted, "What happened?"

Letting the half inu's words pass through her mind once more she could come up with something he might be after: "I think he's after the rest of my soul. It's completely possible Kikyou has asked for it and being the lap dog he is … well you get the drift."

Sesshomaru didn't linger and instead headed to the gate of the city. Just as he passed the barrier something cracked it, crumbling his power dissolved the defence. But as soon as it was vanquished another power replaced it. The inu continued to walk away after completing his task. Slayer, monk, and miko left to wander why.

"Kagome?" the monk looked for an answer.

Shrugging with uncertainty was the only reply she could give on the subject and instead of driving herself insane she choose not worry about it: "Would you like some tea?"

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"Sesshomaru please let me," she growled attempting once again to push back the inu before he pushed her to the ground again.

When he stilled she knew she was getting what she wanted. It astonished him to no ends that she was capable of such dominance over him. Willingly laying back into a position of vulnerability gave her access to his body and equal access to his weaknesses. Without armour, without a barrier, he was weak compared to the miko's whose abilities had grown. He could overthrow her and toss her under him but he never thought of her like the other cunning women who his beast had used before the miko.

"Thank-you," she mumbled pulling away the loin cloth and final layer of clothing he wore.

"Miko undress or I will _tear_ away that kimono on my own later," he warned when he noted her loose yet still fully clothed form above him.

With a nod her fingers worked the obijime which held her obi in place and let both piece fall from her form and gathered it so she could toss it to the side. Pulling the main part of her kimono from her shoulder left her in the light yukata which was untied and added to the scattered garments over the floor of the forest. The only carefully placed item was the moko-moko that was used as a pillow on such occasions.

"Where are we going anyway?"

The inu had returned nearly two weeks after the sudden appearance of the hanyou. He had orderly dragged the miko onto the back of the two headed dragon and forced her to sit still as he lead the way to the other hut filled with the other occupants of the village. With a simple glare he looked to the miko and waited for what he considered foolish human behaviour. Not much could be said in her short and sweet goodbyes. But she trusted the inu enough to let him escort her blindly out of the village and into the forests to the north. Night had fallen and as the moon rose over the field they rested in. The fire flickered a few feet away and she was now tangled with the inu next to the slumbering two-headed dragon whom had carried her all day.

"To obtain your soul," he answered quickly in hopes that she would move on from the light teasing touches over the muscle between his legs.

"What? Why?"

"Surely you can find a better time for such conversation," he grumbled.

"I suppose," she leaned down to place a timid lick over the bead of pre cum, "But we will talk about this later."

Swirling her tongue over the head she stroked the organ steadily over the entire length a couple of times with a closed firm grasp. A shallow grunt notched her confidence as it usually did. His mask was removed completely when they were together like this and it was something she prided herself in. Finishing with her short taunting she slipped her mouth over the organ and suckled lightly to hear the inu groan. Hiding the smile she couldn't help but think about how much she had learnt from the inu. He was patient while she learned what he liked and let her experiment with the touches of her fingers and tongue.

Her head bobbed as she was mindfully careful of teeth, only lightly graze the sensitive thin layer of skin over the muscle of the organ. Claws fisting in her locks, kneading her head, reminding her of a cat more than a dog, but she didn't stop. Just as she felt him tense she grew excited and her own arousal peaked at the taste of the bittersweet treat spreading over her senses. He enjoyed seeing to her pleasure first. Apparently his beast delighted in taking her and so the concept of having him, pleasuring him, tasting him was a rare and fought for treat. As usual she was flipped onto her back after cleaning him so the inu was able to take his time pleasuring her as her screams hardened his member to unbearable lengths.

Things were definitely worse now that they were together every day. Three nights and four days later and Sesshomaru had yet to lighten up. He controlled himself during the day but his beast roamed freely in the night, hands on her constantly. The first couple of nights had been nice but she was growing quite tired suddenly. She feared her body wasn't able to keep up with libido and he would soon grow weary of her. Finally she had figured it was time for him to explain things to her, and not in the riddles he spouted many times.

"Your body is fertile," he began, "more so than usual, and though I don't wish for a pup and you can't exactly conceive under these circumstances it doesn't stop my beast from attempting. You are only feeling weakened because of the efforts of my beast. It draws power from you trying to manipulate it in an endeavour to break through the natural barrier your body creates."

It was on the fourth day the miko decided she needed something else from the inu: "Where are we going exactly?"

"You will see," he answered.

He held her from behind so she could rest against him. The delightful intoxicating scent she had been given off was fading away leaving his beast to whine with its lust for the female.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Is it not vital that we rid the world of the clay pot before she takes the last of your soul?" his disinterest was colder than usual.

"I know that but why are you getting involved?" she rephrased.

"You are useful to this Sesshomaru in more than one way," knowing her well by now he decided it would be best to continue: "You are part of my pack and it is my responsibility to see to the safety of all pack members."

"What else are you responsible for?" she was curious now that he brought up the topic.

"Protection, health, mate," the list was stated with an indication of impassiveness within his aura.

"Mate?"

"Finding a suitable mate for you would be necessary since you are female and females are not permitted to find their own mate," he explained further.

"But you're not looking for me right? I mean I'm human and I really don't want a mate so there's no need."

"Perhaps," he growled lowering his chin to her shoulder.

His eyes never left their watch of the passing scenery in a watch for danger and their destination. Claws pricked her belly every once in a while he traced kanji of his name claiming the womb as his to fill. He wouldn't tell her that her mate had already been chosen. There was no way his beast would let her get away now. It had taken some time, quite a bit of time for him to realize that his addiction to her body meant he couldn't just toss her away to some other male. Her power was too great for anyone else to handle anyway and it would mean the pups she would eventually carry would be strong. So the only problem was waiting for the opportune moment to tell her. It had come to mind that he might wait, postpone telling her until the pups had returned from their own mating. Seeing that she was not really going anywhere and he would still be able to have her body there really wasn't any reason to rush things along.

"Sesshomaru what does that mean?"

"Rest miko," he dismissed the question with his new demand.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"It's been such a long time Sesshomaru-sama," a song-like voice cooed lightly from behind them. "I see you brought me quite a little vixen."

Growling the inu pivoted gracefully his body acting like a wall between the woman and the male who had spoken. The warning hiss from the Western Lord was easily deciphered by the new visitor. The woman was not to be touched, she was taken, and it was apparent that the inu had been very busy in soaking her in his scent.

"Now how can I help you if I can't see the being that brings me such a challenge?" it grumbled taking a step forward.

Kagome was more than a little confused. The shadow-like figure hiding in the dark held no aura whatsoever but it was clear he or she was youkai, or… not human at least. The only thing she could make out after peering around the heavy massive male form blocking her were glowing eyes completely white, no colour to flicker emotion to those around. For once she couldn't help be slightly scared. Was her reiki enough for such a youkai if he was indeed classified as such? Subconsciously she let the flow of her power gather had her hands for defence.

"Don't worry, I won't harm you," the voice didn't tell her gender as it gentle sung over the still air of the clearing.

Suddenly the form shift and Kagome held back the shock as she watched a blonde hour glass figure of a tall woman appear in the place of the creature while it stepped from the shadows. The eyes a now dull grey colour stared into her deep blue depths.

"Better?" she asked her voice changing as well.

Not sure what she was supposed to say she voted to remain silent and stay behind the wall the inu offered.

"Sesshomaru don't tell me that you scared the woman into not speaking due to your cold conversational habits," she took another step closer and ran a finger over the bone chest plate.

Kagome's brow furrowed but she was pleased when the inu firmly grasped the wrist and tugged the hand away from his form: "Don't think to touch this Sesshomaru so casually. You know what is sought out, now get to work."

"But I need to see the pretty little miko to do that," she toyed while batting her eyelashes but she sighed and turned around, "Follow me."

They were brought to a cave just past the line of trees Sesshomaru had brought them to. A barrier over the mouth dissipated when the mysterious womanly creature raised her hand to caress it. Once inside the belly of the cavern the miko looked around to see the furnished interior. Furs cover the stone floor, shelves were carved out of the walls, as well as a fireplace and a stone table was placed dead centre of the roundish room.

"Miko I require you to rest on the table," the woman remarked as she moved to one of the many shelves laden with baskets, jars, chests, and books.

"I have a name," said miko mumbled more to herself.

Sesshomaru guided the female to the stone and noticing her hesitation grasped her waist to lift her on the table's edge with his form between her spread legs. It gave him ideas but he pushed them to the side so he could see to the miko's reluctance and unspoken apprehension.

"You trust this Sesshomaru do you not," he asked yet stated.

"Of course, you know I do," and her eyes darted to the bare back of the scantily dressed woman.

"Fynas will not harm you," the inu offered and turned her on the table, "Lie back."

"I don't like being in the dark," she whispered in a hiss but obeying nonetheless.

The hand behind her head escorted her down gently. Her eyes looked up at the inu at his wavering golden globes. His presence was the only reason she went along with this; he had proven that he wouldn't let a thing happen to her. Her vision began to blur and she shook her head violently to clear it but a hand rested against her forehead to hold her still. Something pained in her chest and her fingers tangled in the material of her kimono as she grasped the unknown pain between her breasts.

"What's going on?" the inu growled seeing the woman's eyes loosen in their gaze on her surroundings.

"It's good you got here when you did," the woman crooned now standing beside them, "They have begun the pull."

"Then stop it," the inu ordered.

"These things can't be rushed," she chuckled lightly but stopped at the warning glare, "Don't worry we have plenty of time."

Pulling away the miko's hand a large black stone was place directly over the area she had been clutching calming the woman to some degree.

"Now then we must wait," the blonde woman told them, the miko wasn't really paying attention though, "When the stone turns colour we will be able to proceed."

"How long?"

"Depends on the strength of the person attempting to take the soul," Fynas turned her attention to the inu, "We must wait for them to form the connection between the two parts. The stronger they are the faster they will bind themselves and in that case we must work fast because if they are more powerful than her we won't have much time."

"Kagome is the stronger of the two," the inu replied confidently.

"I couldn't imagine you choosing to save a weak being," she confirmed and looked to the miko in a daze look about confused, "Not many can remain awake at this point of the transfer."

"Tell me who helps the dead whore," the inu requested.

"I can't do that," she muttered, "I would be breaking the rules."

"So will you be claiming the little woman if she survives this?"

"Not if… when."

Kagome was too heavily trance to pay attention to the words. Her body couldn't really move steadily, everything spun around whenever she tried to move her head. The only thing that kept her ground it seemed was the inu's presence. His hoarse voice, although not directed to her was soothing and the touch of his hand reminded her she wasn't alone. When he grew silent after a while she tried to force him to speak. Gathering her thoughts was an accomplishment all on her own but her determination was definitely what pushed her to her limits.

"Ses-s-sho-m-ma-ru," she slurred with her brow furrowed in concentration, "W-what-s-s… w-w-ro-ng?"

"Just a little longer," he told her and sealed his lips against hers in a quick sign of affection to reassure her.

"Didn't you tell her what's happening?" a demanding voice cut in.

"Of course not, if she had been told then she would have been too busy worrying if she was doing things right rather than listening to her instincts," he growled logically not facing the other being, "It's better this way."

The glow caught both their attention, the stone shining in a bright silver blaze. The inu pulled away from the miko so the woman could place her hands in the air above the stone to float in the ever growing flame of light emitting from the gem. A crackling sound reverberated off the walls as something bright blue formed in the silver light. Sesshomaru watched the miko's face as her eyes finally closed. He didn't know if this was a good sign or a bad but he hoped that she would prove his theory correct. It was over in a few seconds, which felt like eternity, Fynas was violently flung across the room crashing into the stone wall just as the light recoiled back in the black gem.

"How cruel," the woman reverted back to the original shadowy form, "I offer my help and she pushes me away."

Sesshomaru averted his gaze to the miko and watched the woman's chest heave in a deep breath of air before retreating to the recesses of sleep.

"She will be fine, didn't really need me at all," the shadow groaned and drew forward cautiously, "The dead one didn't stand a chance."

Smirking with pride the inu let Fynas reclaim the gem and then pulled the woman into his arms. A leather brown bag dropped onto the table in place of the miko just before the inu walked to the mouth of the cave. With the threat eliminated the inu would be able to take his time returning the miko.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"I'm competent enough to travel on my own," the woman argued.

"Yes but your body and powers are exhausted from the ordeal," the inu fought back not mentioning the new thought that threatened his mind.

Now that the clay pot was dead the inu might come to claim the female whom he travelled with now. It was possible the miko might return to his side now that the dead one wouldn't be able to interfere with things. If only to himself he admitted he feared the idea she would leave him for someone-something- that was unworthy of her attentions and status. It annoyed him that she was so damn stubborn after just waking up. The night had passed by slowly as she slept and most of the morning. Just as the afternoon sun hit its zenith she roused from her slumber to greet him with a cheery smile. At the moment she was leaning against the two-headed dragon weaving a blade of grass in and out of her fingers. The inu sat cross-legged before her fighting the urge to grab her and force her beneath him. He wanted those long slender limbs to tangle around his form. His ears would ring with her screams and the tight canal he sunk into would hug him tightly… he growled mental and focused on what the woman was saying only picking up the last bit of her last sentence.

"… and I don't want to slow your patrol down."

He had told her that he needed to patrol his lands as a way to get her to stay. It was true enough, but he didn't mention that it could have waited the five days it would take to return her to the village.

"It would be best to stay here where this Sesshomaru can ensure the damn hanyou doesn't show his face and cause you harm" he growled out finally.

"Is that what this is about?" she sighed, "I won't be returning to him even now. I can't stand his existence especially after this last stunt of his. Don't worry, my body is still yours to maim and torture to your heart's content," her last words were said in a teasing smile.

It pushed him pass the edge and he immediate lunged for her enjoying her delightful giggle while she was pulled to the ground lips clashing together.

"Sesshomaru?" she looked around to try and sense where he had vanished to.

Eight days of travelling with the inu proved to be a great way to rest other than for the nightly activities. The inu didn't let her walk for very long, most of her time was spent in the back of Ah-Un with the taiyoukai walking beside them. He hunted for her and brought back the meat, bled, skinned, and gutted, ready for her to cook. Even at night the inu was cautious and gentle. He held his beast back even when she begged for him to pound into her.

"Sessho—" she stopped when something pulsed behind her.

Her powers easily formed in her hand just as the attacking youkai split in two from the neat cut of the inu's sword. Battles were something he fought on his own as well. Although she had been feeling much better today and had told the taiyoukai this he still growled out that his rules still applied and would be obeyed. Only when necessary would she fight.

"Miko what are you doing?"

It bugged her to some extent that he still only called her by name when he was intimate with her but she left things as they were. It wouldn't be the brightest idea to think this was something more than what it was. They couldn't become attached for her need to end this was growing closer and closer.

"Sorry but you could have warned me," she growled crossing her arms, "Besides I told you I'm fine. I feel much better-r-r—"

Something grasped around her ankle and tugged. She slipped from her lady-like side saddle position on the dragon. It wasn't easy to straddle anything in a kimono meaning the inu had an easy task in pulling her to rest her feet on the ground. Ah-Un acted as a stead-fast wall while the taiyoukai caged her with his arms, a sadistic smirk hidden in the corner of his mouth reflected in the golden hues.

"Miko perhaps this Sesshomaru has a better use of your new found energy," his mesmerizing gaze hypnotized her into silence. "Come we'll make camp."

Suddenly she felt giddy and she willingly followed the inu on her own two feet. When he noticed this he snarled and picked the woman up taking her to the sky in one swift graceful leap to prevent and objections. Whole heartedly use to the inu's flight she looked about contently watching trees broken by raging rivers and streams pass under them. The extra body heat from the inu made her grateful that he never flew too high unless she was within his arms.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hn," he began his descent.

"Never mind," she told him when she noticed the vicinity he had touched down in.

His parcel was carefully placed on her feet and she was already stripping and rushing to the edge of the heated pool. He assumed from her actions that she was about to ask him for a bath. He himself wanted to wash away the scent of stale death from his form. It amused him to see how quickly she could undress and sink into the warm water with a delightful and relaxed sigh. Leisurely he unravelled the knots holding his attire in place. As each layer was loosened they fell away tumbling at their own pace to the ground. The miko's well toned back was bare towards him as he slithered soundlessly into the pool. His arm snaked around her and he pulled her tightly like she was nothing but a feather against him and his erection instantaneously stiffing at the caress of skin against skin.

"I want to bathe," she muttered angrily, "Then you can have me."

His release of her was reluctantly but obeyed nevertheless and slid further into the misty sweat to soak away the impure scent of his flawless form. Through the entire length of the bath he watched the woman out of the corner of his eyes. He was moving his heavy mass of hair over his shoulder to wring the excess water from silver locks when he noticed her move closer. From behind her arms wrapped around him hanging dangerously close to the organ that demanded to be touched a tender kiss placed between his shoulder blades. Slender fingers teased him dipping lower and lower over his until she reached the silver thatch of hair but she was careful to not let the delicate fingertips graze him. Annoyed he finally grasped the hand and wrenched it downward so he could thrust into it, hating himself all the while as he succumbed to his desires. It angered him that he lost his grip on the mask and yet he was grateful as well. He could relax around the woman and she didn't take advantage of the weakness he showed around her even though she was well aware of the control she had over him. Well… not much at least.

"You will stop this nonsense at once," his hiss with his tone dripping with hazardous intent.

"If I don't?" she toyed.

"You shall pay the consequences," his hoarse tone dropped coolly in an effort to shake her into obedience.

"Well…" she paused long enough to back away from him letting his body suffer with the sensation of her warmth withdrawing, "In that case…" she didn't finish as she made her way sinfully to the edge of the pool.

Her cold shoulder was harsh; no woman would ever dare to deny him. It was obvious he wanted her and still she walked away. Punishment, all his beast could think about was an appropriate penalty and retribution for her wicked act. The scent of her arousal hit him hard forcing him to cover the distance between them in a matter of seconds. Tugs and pushes required her to lean against one of the many smooth boulders which outlined the pool. She supported herself with her hands letting inu bend her over at the waist and plunge into her with the forceful need she had sought out. When the wet walls greet his length he didn't wait and continued to thrust into her. The claws on her hip pricked her bare skin and the hiss of pain from the small sting was cut short in cry of pleasure.

"Harder," she gasped tilting her hips so he could access the sleek tight passage he was plummeting into.

His beast roared in victory as the woman was forced to still her hips when his demonic pace increase pass the point she could keep up with. Usually he would question why a human would be able to keep up with his needs. Surely she would be exhausted by his nearly nightly affections. Her body should grow weary and his beast would have to be tamed. Yet each time he wanted her she was ready. Glistening wet folds were always thick with the heavenly scent of her arousal and she would willingly submit to him in both his gentle and nearly violent acts that his beast hunted for at desperate times. Even as they both reach the ecstasy that they sought he could see she was ready for more.

Not one to deny the woman very much he picked her up and carried her to the soft patch of grass where he could pillow her head on the fur of his pelt. Slender and small, her frame was no match to his massive muscular form pinned against her.

"Miko you will not rest this night," he rumbled enjoying the punishment his beast would worship her with.

There was a small smile on her lips before they reached up to seal against his. The chaste kiss mounted to a fevered attempt to dominate the other. A slender slip of a muscle backed down as the inu bit her lip to draw blood and then soothe the wound until it heal under his attentions. Open palms cupped each breast, simultaneously pinching and rolling each tit until she moaned. Light open mouth kiss left in its wake small cold spots where the heat of his tongue had been. One sharp incisor pricked a nipple to replace the claws. Her hands made their way to the back of his head, a gentle push begging him to move lower to where the pain of her core heated in the excruciating waves. Sesshomaru's chuckled filled her ears when she tried to squeeze her legs together to ease the pressure, he mocked her failure due to his form between her legs, spreading him so he could easily let his now free hand glide over the wet petals. Tucking his digits into her proved to be an easy feat; her walls were drenched in their essence. The liquid of her arousal coating his fingers as he slowly pumped them in and out. Bucking her hips gently, she let her head fall back her eyes rolling closed as she cried out. The inu pulled away and crawled the length her glorious body. Perspiration gleaning over the milky smooth colour, soft under the caress of his fingers and tongue. Already her chest heaved and her breath was hard to catch. The erotic sight sprung his organ to life, ready to take the little angel of his bed again yet he held back and let his well fashioned control slip into place.

A pull from his mouth dragged the little bead of nerves into a sweet suction, immediately there was a rush of delight and her body was dragged deeper into the every growing seduction pleasure played within her. With his name on her lips he spread the folds of her sex and dipped his tongue deeply to taste the nectar his beast was growing to crave more of. He curled his tongue, wonderfully being rewarded with her back arching into a curve. One hand on her hips forced them to remain still when they bucked at his suckling a few moments later.

"Sesshomaru I need you," she growled her eyes lingering over the form of the inu between her legs.

Golden orbs noted her position, she was attempting half sit, but he refused to let her. Covering her instantly forced her to remain beneath him, where he could continue the agony on her body. His own member throbbed when she whispered to him and he gave in to the whimpers sliding into her slowly. Too slowly.

"Please stop teasing," she begged the blunt tips of her nails clawing his shoulder blades.

"I think not," he hushed huskily.

A presence in the distance forced an annoyed growl to reach her ears. Kagome's aura still weak from the latest endeavour couldn't reach past the barrier around the area but she was certain the inu was sensing some sort of trouble. The timing of couldn't be worse as the taiyoukai stopped his thrust altogether.

"What is it?" she asked when he didn't jump up to dress and instead stayed buried within her.

"The hanyou," he bit out angrily as his eyes began to bleed. "You're mine," he snapped and nipped her neck.

"Don't stop," she decided, "He can't touch us."

It was true enough; his barrier would keep the half breed at bay. In the mind of his beast, it was an insult to stop in the middle of the eternal dance. It was required of him to see to the woman's needs before his. Of course the miko didn't have to know that an inu had no issue with showing another just how capable they were at pleasuring their female companion. His beast wouldn't permit another to touch her but so long as he was the one dominating her it was completely fine even for the low filth to witness her submission.

"Sesshomaru?" she whispered, "Please…"

A mental shake reminded him that his thoughts could be dealt with later. Nipping her neck he pulled from her. At first the miko though he was just going to stop there, he was still for so long. There was relief in her sigh when his shaft dug into her tight tunnel. A ruling need overcame him and he plunged into faster than before. Soft mews, whispers, and whines escaped her lips with each of the grunts. His bleeding eyes watching as each groove of her face filled with passion. He was well aware of the shocked eyes on their forms as he slipped deeper into her still.

"Ses—sho-maru," she cried as he let her find her release.

He willed beast to let go and spilt forth his seed as he made up his mind to deal with the hanyou so he could spend the rest of the night with the miko before he took her to her village the next day. He pulled his hakamas on, tossed his haori to the woman and pulled the sword, within reach as always, out of his sheath.

"Sesshomaru?" she furrowed her brow confused, since they had decided to leave the half inu alone.

The barrier around them lowered and the half breed stepped forward.

"You whore," he snarled at the woman not able to rid his mind of the image implanted into his brain.

"Yes because sharing my bed willingly with _one_ male makes me whore," the miko sighed infuriated that she had to defend her honour.

"Inuyasha," the inu interrupted, "I warned you."

"You planned this all along. Make it look like I raped your whore so you could have a reason to cast me out! I won't let you get away with this…" he drew his fang and it blazed angrily with his emotions, "You killed Kikyou and made me look like a disgrace. Kagome's mine she always has been and you stole her away."

"Inuyasha stop! Just a minute ago you were calling me a whore and now you're claiming me. I don't think so."

"Stay out of this bitch!" his bark was followed by a vicious growl.

"Only this Sesshomaru has the honour of calling the miko a bitch," he snarled, "My bitch," he enforced stepping to hover in front of her form to hide her from view.

The hanyou brought his fang down in his Wind Scar attack Kagome brought up a barrier and stared fiercely at her once upon a time friend.

_Does it hurt? _

Her mind focused at the problem at hand. It came to her that she had made a mistake long ago and it hurt that the mistake cost so much pain, not just to her but to others.

"Inuyasha if I had known you were going to turn out like this I would have never given you that sword," she whispered.

That instant the sword shimmered and returned to the dull original form. Kagome sighed and dropped her head lowering her eyes to the ground. Not once did she forget the secret of using the weapon. She had touched the sword first meaning it technically belonged to her. Being young she casually handed it off to her hanyou companion but now it was apparent that he didn't learn the lesson his father had tried to teach him from his death bed. Her words had released the power the hanyou held over the sword making it a useless tool in his hands.

The hanyou dropped the metal on the ground and hissed: "What did you do?"

Sesshomaru didn't let her answer and stepped forward, the tip of Toukijin touching the hollow of his neck: "Leave or this Sesshomaru will rip you to pieces."

It was apparent that he was no match so long as she didn't have the power of Tessaiga on his side. The sheath of the fang was untied from his hip and he tossed it before stepped back not wanting to die there and retreated pass the line of trees. Sesshomaru didn't move until he was certain the hanyou wasn't planning to return. Kagome drew closer to the discarded fang and picked it you. She didn't have jyaki to transform the blade but she had the power to choose the next owner. Sheathing it she held it out to the inu.

"Here, it's yours now," she explained with a sad smile.

"Hn," he turned his back and returned to the area where the blades of grass was flattened from the nest they had made.

"Sesshomaru you wanted it I'm giving it to you," she followed and positioned herself in front of him to thrust the weapon into his chest.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't need it," he argued brushing pass her to put away the blade in his hand so he could continue with more enjoyable proceedings.

"I know and that's why I'm giving it to you," she pointed out, "I can trust you to keep it safe. Besides it belonged to your father, shouldn't you want to keep it in the family?"

Thinking for a moment he realized the truth behind her words and accepted the weapon. It was tossed to the side with his other things idly just as his arms snaked around to heave her alongside him.

"Fine but this Sesshomaru shall need payment for taking such a bothersome item off your hands," he crooned nuzzling her neck.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Rin and Shippo returned to her a few weeks later. Sesshomaru had questioned why his ward wasn't baring kits yet. Shippo looked to his mother and Kagome explained because her young age and small form would mean difficulties. It would be best to wait a few years more so her hips could widen. They only spent a few days within the village before the inu demanded they come to the Western Castle to settle in their new home.

It would be a while before the inu returned and so the miko travelled between the nearest villages collecting supplies before the winter season set in. Life continued slowly. Her birthday passed, which she kept secret from the others because she didn't like them making a fuss over her. Sango was the first to point out the slight weight gain. It had been a casual conversation between the women while sipping tea. Pressing her palm to her stomach she realized she had gained a bit of weight. It concerned her at first but she realized that her energy had been low lately and she hadn't felt like walking much. Assuming this was the reason she tackled the problem by promising herself to make daily walks again.

After one such walk she found herself entering the hut and pulled into the arms of the waiting inu lord and dragged to her futon. It angered him greatly that he had to stay away for so long, the many meet and greets with the other lords, the wars plaguing the land, everything seemed to be crumbling around him. Yet he couldn't focus on any of this. Although he was attentive to his lands and the people residing on them he was constantly thinking about this one silly, stubborn woman. More than once he had thought to kidnap her and bring her to his rooms where she could be a prisoner for eternity. In the long hours of nothingness he questioned if he could make it to the village and back before he was missed. It wasn't an issue of getting to the woman; he just didn't think he could keep within a time limit. As the time crawled by he finally couldn't handle his beast pounding to gain control. In a heat rage he glared at anyone who questioned him as he left the grounds. He was lord, he was in charge, he could roam where he wanted, and his flare of his immense power would hold the other lords in check should they dare to make query. Then after all his effort to make time for her he finds her hut empty. Of course his beast immediately calmed when the woman had appeared only a few seconds later.

The miko reached to pull his lips to hers. Their tongues tangled and in her essence he could pick up something just vaguely that wasn't there before. He pulled away and pressed his nose to the crook of her neck nuzzling her affectionately in the process. Nothing strange emitted from the scent of neither jasmine nor the blood flowing beneath the surface of her skin. Bring his nose past her lips he scented the exhale of her breath as it scattered over his face like small kisses.

"Kagome are you feeling well?"

Startled at the sudden question the woman nodded, "Yeah," she hesitated when she saw that apprehension in the golden hues, "Perhaps a bit tired: why?"

It wasn't like him to waver as he did. It wasn't like him to debate on telling a lie or the truth. Yet he did. He hated it when something had control over what he held power over.

"There is… death on your breath," he answered honestly.

Just barely was a sickness that he was familiar with. It had plagued many human villages as of late, a disease that attacked the immune system. For once in his life he was scare. He didn't want to lose the comfort he sought in the woman. She knew him like no other.

"What?" bewildered she pushed off his lap and away from the being.

"Your scent is that of the beings that are plagued with the sickness sweeping over the lands."

"Are… are you… sure?" tears were forming in her eyes, "You're not mistaken?"

A rage of hate and anger would usually pour through him when someone questioned him in such a fashion but this woman had changed something within quite some time ago.

"Yes Kagome," he mumbled staring at those lost blue orbs, "You are dying."

"Dying?" she whispered in disbelief, "So… young."

_Does it hurt?_

The tears flowed freely and she tried to stand. Her body simply fell to crumble in a ball. More than anything she wanted a child of her own. She wanted to be someone who helped others. She wanted the chance to live. Her short life was nothing compare to what she might have had if she hadn't come to this era. It wasn't fair; there was so much she didn't get to do. It hurt to know that she was going to waste away and suffer.

"Kill me now," she whispered in a cry, "I don't want you to see me sickly and weak. I want… I want everyone to remember like this."

"Kagome I wish to share my proposal with you now," the inu spoke up not liking the lack of will in her voice.

The sobbing slowed down, the salt in the air still heavy in her silent tears but she was listening to hear his hoarse voice, never one to deny his request, at least most of the time. Reaching for the heap of a woman he pulled her closer to him and soothed her with a soft croon vibrating through his chest.

"Become my mate," he growled possessively, "Belong solely to this Sesshomaru."

Her head snapped up to stare those dark sapphire eyes into the sun like orbs: "How can you ask something like that knowing that I'm going to die soon?"

"Should you become the mate of this Sesshomaru your body will become stronger. The link created through blood gives your body youkai like characteristics," he explained.

"Sesshomaru I'm human, even if you save me I will grow old and die long before you," her tone of defeat darkened further.

Her head rested against his bare shoulder since she had long since purged him of his clothes. Fingers brushed against the taunt muscles of his torso her eyes following the path of the digits. Cradled in the arms of the strong male made her feel safe and for just that moment she felt like nothing could harm her and everything would be okay. If only she could stay like this forever.

"The binding will lengthen your life to match mine, just like the kitsune and Rin."

He had told her this before. Some youkai could mate a human and the life of the human mate would be overpowered by the life of the youkai. There were other creatures whose mating wouldn't affect anything because they were not powerful enough but she should have assumed the inu was powerful enough to change a human. But even with this one concern gone there were still others that bothered her.

"I can't Sesshomaru. You've been so kind to me but I won't force you into something like this simply for my life. I would hate myself because I know you would regret this later," her arms wrapped around his waist even though she knew she should release him, freeing him from her, letting him find another.

"This Sesshomaru has sought your company for some time and it has occurred that a pairing with you would be better than what most might be able to offer. You are the Guardian Miko who defeated Naraku, each of these things bring honour to your name and therefore a higher status within my court," his voice purred delightfully when her objection wasn't based on her disapproval. "A mating with you, the perfect miko would mean this Sesshomaru wouldn't be stuck with some arrangement that brings some annoying female into the mix. You understand this Sesshomaru and his beast more than anyone else making you the best mate possible."

"You make it sound like you had this planned for a while," she mumbled a little taken back at his words as they slowly began to sink in and his silence added to the fact, "You have haven't you… you've planned this for awhile."

"This Sesshomaru has thought for some time that you would make for a perfect mate. You have shown how loyal and protective you are and your motherly instincts are something my beast seeks in a female. Independence of course is something that would make you less of a nuisance and the strength and power you hold would make others more acceptable to our mating."

Everything he told her was logical. It made complete sense. For once her mind wasn't clogged with confusion like it usually would be at times like these.

"I guess it would make sense…" she pondered aloud, "We're comfortable with each other right?"

"Hn," he smirked at his victory, his beast's ego wouldn't let him not celebrate the accomplishment.

Licking the red mark marring the skin of her neck where he would bite her to claim her has his he shifted the form he carried, one hand supported her head and back while the other trailed in a soft caress over her body.

"Wait a minute… you need someone who can bare you pups, heirs for your lands," she realized tugging away from the nuzzling nose.

"Will you not bare this Sesshomaru's pups?" he asked not letting her wiggle out of his grasp.

"I can't you said… I'm a miko and you're a youkai," she remembered the time by the hot springs.

"It is difficult but not impossible," he thought about his words for a minute, "You need only to have you aura completely relaxed so my jyaki might penetrate your womb to protect my seed until you conceive. I never told you that you couldn't become pregnant just that you wouldn't and under normal circumstances you won't. Of course it also means you need a very powerful partner so your protection is guaranteed before, during, and after until your strength returns."

"Stop," she tugged in the strong arms holding her still when he leaned in to begin the affectionate nuzzle he was fond of, "Wait, I smell bad… I don't want …"

"It's faint and not significant. But it would go away if you let your body become _mine_," the last word was more of a possessive growl.

She paused at the word. At one time she might have thought to hate the idea of being a possession, an object to be won, yet she couldn't help but feel… special and wanted. Sesshomaru saw her as her. He wanted her because he was comfortable around her and this was all because she wasn't willing to be anything other than herself. His eyes looked upon her form and didn't see another. It made her wonder if she could love again and if she could fall in love with the inu. Her own mind told her that this was an ideal pairing. Love or not she could see herself with Sesshomaru as more than just a companion. He was already something more than just a friend. There was still something that bugged her, nagging her mind. Was her want to live taking advantage of his proposal? It scared her because she knew the thought was not pure and obviously not her.

"I don't want to take advantage of this," she told him, "I can't take advantage of this offer because of this new knowledge."

"Kagome you aren't a person, even so close to death, capable of taking advantage of something for your own benefit," his chuckle was light and short, "Speaking such words only proves this further."

"Well it's not like you would let me have someone else," she noted also adding in her mind that he was right. She was too addicted to the inu and wouldn't want anyone else anyway; "Besides you're part of my family and we're already practically going out anyway right?" he let a silver eyebrow rise into a graceful arch above his golden orbs at the unfamiliar way of words. "I mean… it's a futuristic human term for dating… um… a step before marriage, or as you call mating, perhaps an equivalent for courting in your society," her rambling annoyed even her and she decided to shut up.

"We will skip courting, the basic formalities would be meaningless in this case," his speech an assertive impartial drawl of negligence.

"What does your mating consist of? What do you expect from me?" her voice shook with her acceptance but also with nervousness.

"You become mine, only mine. No male shall ever have your body and they will never touch you in the least or their life is forfeited to this Sesshomaru. Once we are bonded as one this Sesshomaru and his beast will need touch and affection. You will have to be the receiver of these since my beast cannot have another once a female is claimed which means it's obligatory for you to care for my needs," to empathize this he slipped his hand under the kimono to find her folds and the bead hidden within, "Of course I will need pups from you, I will eventually need a son. You will take the title Lady of the West and all the responsibilities with it."

"There's so much… I don't know if I can," her gasp emitted when the fingers flicked a claw over the pearl and then rubbed against it in small quick circle sending shocks through her nervous system.

"This Sesshomaru refuses to let you say no," he growled as the woman bucked against him.

"I … I …" she moaned under his new focus, fingers sliding over her to sink deeply into her.

"Say yes," he demanded thrusting into her with two digits coated in the sweet nectar.

With her chest heaving and her eyes fighting the boundary of focused and non-focused from the small blistering touches she locked her eyesight on the inu just as she was overwhelmed with the dam breaking in her core bringing forth her cry: "Yes...yes."

With a smug smirk he withdrew the fingers and licked them clean. Carefully he stood with the woman in his arms and took her to the futon. He undressed her until she was only in the yukata and then placed her under the covers. Sitting on the edge of the bed he stared at her for a moment before brushing the backs of his fingers over her cheek bone.

"Miko you will need you rest," he stood and retrieved his belongs, "You may explain to your companions if you wish but spend the day taking it easy. I will return tomorrow evening."

That night sleep didn't come so easy, she spend most of it laying awake wondering what she had just got herself into. Tossing and turning plagued the evening but finally she sunk into the realm of the sleeping.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"Kagome you've been awfully quiet. Are you feeling well?"

"Huh? What? No everything's fine… why? Why would you think something's wrong with my health?" she nervously laughed and waved things away.

"The only times you aren't out and about are when you've caught some sort of cold," the slayer stated not stopping the stroke over her overly large boomerang, "I saw him leaving last night… Is he being too hard on you?"

The two women had gone to take care of a rogue centipede that had been attacking a nearby village where they received much of their supplies. The monk had grumbled about being left alone with the children but they knew he was only worried.

"But from your nervousness and lack of response I would have to say there's something more," she added a moment later.

"No… I just…"

"Kagome you can't do much to shock me and I'm not going to banish you for anything you do because in our village we are family and we stick together through thick and thin," the exterminator shrugged and continued in her causal tone, "I mean at this point the worst that could happen is Sesshomaru has decided to mate with you and your …" the gulp from the miko made the woman stop and look up. "Sesshomaru's claimed you hasn't he?" she received a nod as an answer and the slayer sighed, "So you'll be leaving us to become his lady."

"I'm sorry," the miko whispered.

"Don't be," the woman replied, "As long as you're doing it because you're happy being with him."

"Well… that's not the only reason," the miko mumbled.

"Oh Kami… Kagome are you pregnant?"

"No… no, that's not it-t…" she stopped.

When was the last time she had her period? If she recalled correctly than she had it when Inuyasha had come to village but she didn't remember stopping the inu at all during his on and off visit the month before her pups had return. The past month she had been too busy to notice that she ran late, not that it wasn't unusual to miss a month here and there but not two in a row.

"Kagome?"

"I... I don't know," she whispered thoughtfully.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"I might be pregnant."

"That's not grounds enough to mate someone," the slayer told her quietly, "Once you mate a youkai you're stuck with him until death."

"I'm not… I can't be he said so… he would know right?" she reasoned aloud.

"He's courting you right? Because that will give you some time to decide if you really want this."

"Uh… I-I…" the stuttering wasn't like her and she finally decided just to come right out with it. "I'm dying Sango and he doesn't want to wait."

Sapphire eyes watched the weapon in the slayer's hand dropped as the words filtered through the older woman's head, "Dying?" her whisper barely audible.

"But I want to be with him so I'm not doing this because I want to live," the woman was convincing herself still, truly hoping it wasn't a selfish act that drove her.

"As if you're capable of such impure deeds," the scoff remark made the miko smile in the suddenly tense atmosphere.

"That's what he said," she whispered.

"Well he's right," the other woman replied with a nod and picked up Hiraikotsu, "I'm happy for you. Don't tell Miroku he won't take it well at first, I mean you're like his little sister. I'll explain later," she added.

"Thanks… But what if I'm pregnant?"

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Kagome paced her hut and then slid against the wall of her hut to curl into a ball to think. Sesshomaru found her rocking gently when he entered the room. Dropping the wrapped gift with his armour near the door he made his way to the woman and pulled her into his lap.

"What's wrong?" he pried.

Tears flooded her eyes and she hugged the inu tightly explaining her fear.

"I won't be able to tell until you drop your barrier miko," he tightened his hold on her waiting for the wave of her scent that would flow free to greet his nose it had been so long since he could drown in it.

Gulping the woman let her defence fall and waited. Just barely he could make out the pulse of a new aura forming within her. It was weak, her own body feeble from the sudden appearance of the sickness. Their joining was now more important than ever, his blood would bring healthiness to her and in turn his pup would grow strong. He remained silent trying to tell gender but it would seem that it was too early for that.

"Sesshomaru?" she whispered when he simply held her in the peace of the night.

"You are indeed pupped," he assured her not liking how pale she had become at the news.

"When… how…" her mind had to wrap around when something like this could occurred. He had specifically told her that it was a difficult feat to conceive due to her aura.

"This Sesshomaru assumes that after the ordeal with the restoration of your soul your barrier was weak enough to break through and you were still quite fertile."

The timing fit, she was more than two months along and he had bedded her quite often not fearing or worrying that they would create a life since he had assumed she was strong enough to still fight his aura. Not once did he think his beast would actually succeed in breaking past her natural defence and bring him an heir so soon. But then again he did not mind.

"Are you mad?" she questioned.

It reminded him that he had told her he didn't seek a pup yet. It didn't mean he didn't want one. His words had been a way to ease the miko consciousness so she wouldn't think he was using her at the time to bring forth an heir. Of course he didn't want the woman to become downhearted about the idea either. Inus were rare and if he had shown his need for a pup she would probably become downhearted with each failed attempt. But in his overly obsessive need to protect her and reassure her he had actually pained her.

"I am proud to be the father of the pup you carry," he confided nuzzling her neck and soothing traces of circles along her back, "You've made me quite happy. But your weakened state dangers your body and the new life you carry."

"Then make me your mate," the request was something she decided had to happen.

For the sake of her child she wouldn't fight the inu. They had grown too close to end things between them anyway so it made sense for her to follow him to the next step. If not for love then for the comfort he brought in her life.

The miko wore only her yukata around her slender form. Fingers tore away the light teasing material to take in the supple breast, slight bulge of her belly, the dips and curves of her waist and hips, the long toned limbs that would wrap around his masculine frame as he claimed her, the crook of her neck bore the red mark that would soon be replaced with the permanent mark that would mar her skin warning anyone that she was taken. The other angry mars along the pale flesh were nearly gone from his long absence. This woman would be his, only his, and in these egotistical thoughts his hands became demanding. Guiding her back she was pushed to lay back as his still clothed for straddled her waist. Never would he grow tired of what his female could offer him with her body. She was full of surprises. Simply looking at her luscious nude form sprung forth these imagines that drifted through his consciousness when he had locked himself away within his chambers. He didn't dream, never, not ever. But that was before the miko. There was a time he considered her has a possible bed companion sometime before he had taken her for the first time. At one point his beast was intrigue with what her reactions would be like when she lost her innocence. The desire had left him for some time. Until he realized the woman had yet to really feel pleasure. It was strange how he obediently let her pull his strings so she could have her way every once in a while. He hadn't when he wasn't in control of a situation but this woman whom he wanted, needed, desired, craved and sought, this little sweet seductress was the contradiction to all his thoughts.

"Miko be warned that once you are mated you cannot unmate," his words were slightly muffled while speaking against the milky silk of her skin.

He trailed a line of open kisses over her collarbone to the curve of her breast. Skipping past the delicate licks he pulled the tit between his teeth feeling it erect further in his mouth at the violent gesture. There was a moan before the miko could actually answer him with an audible reply.

"I know."

A hand brought her leg over his waist after his knee pried the long limbs apart to slip between. He ground his clothed pelvis against her a few times waiting for the mew he knew would come from such raw treatment. In the wake of the cry of pleasure he stopped and focused his attentions elsewhere. Finding the neighbouring nipple he gently spun his moist tongue around in small circles, treating the flesh with a distinguishable difference compared to the previous attentions to her other rosy tip.

"I can't guarantee this won't be painful," he added before suckling like a newborn infant.

"That's fine," her words rode the gasp she attempted to bite back.

Shocked at the sudden brush of skin against skin he looked down to see that the miko had tucked her fingers under his haori to mould the coiled muscles with her feather-like caresses. The vixen was cunning, she knew he would want complete control over her and yet she still pressed her luck. Worst still was he let her get away with the act, her fingers quick to take the approval and work the knots to loosen the offending material and yank it away from the torso it covered. It was discarded carelessly to the side. Before her hands could wander any longer he slipped away from her hold to the sweet lips radiating the heavy scent of her arousal. Spreading the folds with two fingers gave his tongue access to the little gem hidden away. Adding suction to the bead made the woman writher exposing how dangerously close she was to her edge even after such short caresses. Over the past few months she had grown even more sensitive. Not minding in the least of course but he did ponder why such a change and he hoped it would cause her to be more receptive to the pain he would have to subject her to.

With her cry of ecstasy he allowed his tongue to dip into her opening. The nectar of arousal assaulted his tongue drowning him in her heated passion. The tangy sweet bitterness was enough to stiffen his already hardened member against the restrains of his fundoshi further to an almost unbearable pain. Yet he endured knowing that the woman had to be pleased thoroughly before submitting her to the agony that both would undergo. His fingers dug into her next as he worked his way back up her body. Wet trails around her nave flowed to her breasts and the valley between them. In a heartbeat he was nipping her pulse and continued to her ear where he could blow into it lightly and then lick the shell. Her breathing hitched when he crooned lustfully before their lips clashed together. The claim on her mouth was unruly leaving the petal like appendages swollen and bruised but she didn't complain as he pulled away showing he too had maintained some damage in the dominate dance. The small cut caused his tongue to dart between the slim pink lips to lick the wound. It sealed almost instantly as he lowered to force her to pay for the small crime on his flawless form. Biting her lower lip he pulled it into his mouth adding suction in order to force the flow of blood to coat his tongue. Nothing measured up to this woman. Every scent, taste, touch was heaven. If angels did indeed walk this earth than he had certainly found one in the shape of this gorgeous female, and he praised himself in the victory of landing such a prize—of course he would never let her hear him speak in such a manner for fear of the wrath for being considered an object.

"Sesshomaru please," she began when he pulled away to let her heaving chest receive the oxygen it desperately needed, "I don't want to wait anymore. Please join me."

In the small confession like statement he found he too couldn't wait. Desire filled his blood and pooled in his crotch. He pulled away long enough to strip the remaining barriers and returned his warmth to his position towering over her. Locking her sapphire hue to the swirling depths of gold showed her nervousness. Although her body was ready and eager for the attentions and completion that his member would bring, part of the miko's consciousness prompt her that she was about to become the inu's mate. It excited her and yet she could help but be just a bit fearful. It was obvious that he picked up on this anxiety. A chaste kiss placed on her lips reassured her that he would be here with her and he eased into her as his tongue slipped into her mouth. The pressure of his tongue muffled the moan vibrating through her throat. Each thrust forward was met with her hips as she sought for the release of the pressure building further and further. Just as she reached the top of the mountain it felt like she had jumped and the rush of adrenaline forcing her to cry out. Vaguely aware that she was being moved in the midst of her release, she didn't mind as he forced her ass in the air to take her at a better angle. His hard length pressed into her with wild abandon causing her mews to become constant steady stream of song. Hands on her hips forced them to remain still as he took his pleasure from her. The cries echoing around the hut was the voice of her heated desire for more as he pumped faster and faster to reach his edge. When the sensation of his own yearning grew unbearable he pulled at the woman to bring her back to rest firmly against his chest. His thrusts plummeted upwards and he held back until he could hear her scream and smell her orgasm washing over her. The skin along the crook of her neck sung violently with her pulsing heart beats as he bit into the skin, vein, and muscle.

That loving scream of passion changed immediately. At first she tried to bite back the need to cry out but soon the pain from his fangs embedded in her became too much. Tears streamed unchecked down her pale cheeks painted with a natural blush from the fever of their dance. The poison flowed from his incisors entered her blood stream killing away all human disease that infected her. He waited the few moments until her scream died away to soft whimpers. Gently he withdrew from her and guided her to the futon to lay on her back. Before she lost consciousness he bit his tongue letting his blood pool in the curved muscle. Leaning in he pulled her into a kiss and forced her to swallow the crimson drink. With her fighting nature he had anticipated there to be some sort of dispute but instead she willingly let the warm thick fluid flow past her lips coating her mouth and throat with the coppery essence. Her body too sore and too tired to argue against him. Acts of submissions were usually respected with a small act of affection but his beast paid no attention because the surrendering woman happened to be filled with pain. The agony of seeing their new mate suffer was caused by the need to keep a female safe and protected from harm. Worst yet was the fact they couldn't do anything for their mate, holding her tightly to his form he hoped the croon vibrating through his chest would ease her even just a bit. In his arms the woman shuttered with another wave of pain and closed her eyes. In silence the inu nuzzled her neck and licked the mark soothing the laceration he left behind. His bite, his bond to her, his mating mark, visible for all to see and already taking on the dark blue of his house colour, proclaiming to the world that she belonged solely to him which was sure to place fear in anyone that she was not to be touched.

It took some time but the woman finally fell into a light sleep, her mind now unconscious but her body still shivering under the painful intrusion of his blood and poison used in his attempt to bind her to his beast. He supposed that he should have warned the woman it was completely possible that he wasn't powerful enough to mate her and her painful experience would be all for naught. Yet he highly doubted that this would be the case. His beast had managed to impregnate her and still he worried as the bite on her shoulder became faint. Golden eyes didn't leave the pale skin marred with the symbol, he was waiting for it to settle, a sign that her body accepted his essence. A few hours later, his fingers soothing circles on her tired body, the blue bite brightened and flared. Smirking with satisfaction he let himself relaxed beside his mate. Tomorrow he would let her say goodbye to her friends and then she would return to the palace with him. He had to introduce her to his court and other lords, all whom would provide him with some amusing entertainment. His eyes flickered over her form to the box by the door. It contained robes of vibrant blue and silver, he wouldn't let her wear any colour other than the ones of his house for the next little while to emphasise to any who may lay their unworthy eyes upon her form that she was not theirs. Her complexion would only be brought out more by the colours chosen. Of course he would have to explain to the miko that she would only be carrying for only another two or three months, an inu pup, even hanyou, didn't need to be carried for a full human term. Five months at most for a hanyou pup, four for a full inu. It reminded him though that they would have to come up with something to lower her natural defence when it was time for another pup. Knowing that the woman could read he wondered if she would like to spend some of her time researching through his vast library while he saw to his day-to-day affairs. He wouldn't let her wander too far from his side and he didn't want her to become bored of his presence as he shifted through the reports the scattered his desk in an disorderly yet organized mess.

Deciding to worry about such things at a later time the inu settled down to spend the rest of the night slumbering beside his female. He wouldn't be able to take her again that night, there was that chance she would sleep away as the poison worked through her system, but when morning came he was certain he could persuade her into a sort of passion filled morning before escorting her to her new home. Ideas running rampage through his mind hardened his length, his control slipped when the woman moaned next to him but he managed to keep a grip on him. Glaring at the sleeping miko he pondered if taking her as a mate was the best idea. She was certain to cause him trouble both intentionally and unintentionally. Nonetheless his beast was calm for once and her presence soothed it more.

* * *

I am happy to announce that the final chapter is completed and in the process of being edited by my fabulous beta… so just be patient.

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2009

crystal teardrops - Thank you your compliment meant a lot ... I will be updating my other stories its just I wasn't able to get any betas interested in helping with Mine and Safety in Deadly Arms. I am still working on finding someone for Letters so it could be a while for that one still.

Sugar0o - thank you I wrote it half asleep months ago and decided to let it be the way it was instead of spliting it

monkey-101 - my many thanks!! I hope this chapter pleases you as well!


	3. Curtain Call

**

* * *

**

Dusclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine and I make no money from this plot I've created.

**

* * *

**

**Numbing the Pain – ****Part Three  
_Curtain Call_**

The spacious room she woke to had not been studied at all the previous day. The couple had landed on the wrap around balcony on the western wall of the room. It overlooked the colourful gardens below with a small pond filled with koi fish. Immediately entering the room the woman was pulled to an oversized soft futon. The usual bed was even with the floor because of the pit it was placed in. Beside them the fire flickered over the sweat covered forms, making the sheen glisten in the orange glow. They spent the entire day and evening together in the luxurious room decorated with only the best that money could buy. Her attention wasn't allowed to wonder past pleasuring the beast that she had taken as her mate and seeking sleep between their short breaks. Water were usually given to her after waking up from a watering jar placed within reach and food was supplied usually when she needed just after waking. His need that night wasn't sated easily though and not once did he let her dominate him. As the sun crept over the horizon she was woken by a soft knock at the door. Growling came from the form she was huddled against for his warmth. The room was just a bit cool and the tangle of blankets were scattered to dangle over the edges of the bed to flow to the floor. Too lazy by their last bout she simple tucked her body around the inu and fell asleep soundly. With the knock she was up in an instant not wishing someone to see her indecent state. The inu however clasped his arms around her and held her still.

"Sesshomaru someone's coming," she hissed wiggling in his naked grasp.

"Not likely," he rolled over to pin her beneath him with his weight, "they fear disturbing me."

Kagome gulped at the sight of his heavy lust filling his eyes: "Haven't you had enough yet?"

"Of course not," he growled huskily, "and I doubt I ever will."

To prove his point the inu ground into the woman forcefully extracting the mew that resonated in his ears. His mere gesture caused an increase in her arousal. He didn't intend to take the miko, there were things that had to be prepared for the evening but he refused to let his morning erection go to waste. She was his and so it was her duty to take care of him and all his needs. Prodding her gently with the head of his member he found her folds slick, as if waiting for him. It didn't shock him that she was already eager for him trying to thrust onto the rod that teased her so. A light chuckle filled her ears as he pushed her firmly into the mattress stopping her motions.

"What do you want?" he interrogated her with her low baritone voice husky with desire and mischief.

"You," she managed out reaching tucking her arms around the back of his head.

The inu smirked and let her pull him to seal their lips together. Tongues clashed while his fingers slipped to find her treasure. The pads finding the little bead. When her gasp emitted from her mouth he pulled away. His fingers stopped and he waited looking down to the angel in his arms.

"What do you want from me?"

The pleading in her eyes told him of her lust, her desire, her want, but he needed her to voice it. His beast relished in the words she murmured to him during his dominant act.

"Please Sesshomaru," she begged for him not to make her voice the pleasure she sought but also to receive the pleasure. His determined look made her submit, "I want you inside pounding me into oblivion."

A growling pleased purr vibrated through his chest as he positioned himself before her. With a slow thrust forward he buried himself to the hilt and the disappointed groan told him the woman wasn't pleased with the agonizing pace. Aware that there wasn't much time he decided not to tease and with his next thrust forward he began to pound into the woman. Harder and harder he drove into the tight walls until they convulsed in a strong hug. Each stroke forced her deeper into the mattress shifting the weight of her breasts back and forth. The long legs around his waist clasped firmly around him as she screamed and he joined her a moment later.

When their bodies and breathing had settled down he crawled down her body to the swollen belly. Kagome giggled when the silver mass of hair dragged over her skin in feathery wisps. He laid an ear against the bump and listened keenly. Beneath the gurgling sounds of her body he could pick up the beat of the pup's heart. An instant later he could hear a bit of movement as limbs moved within the womb. It wouldn't be too long before the pup would be introduced into this world. Not really sure why, he grew excited about the prospect of having a pup of his own. Although he loved his ward dearly he still long to hold a being carrying his own blood. More than anything he was proud to have the miko baring his pup. Just as he was pulling away he inhaled deeply at the scent he picked up from the woman.

"The pup is not hanyou," he stated curiously propping his weight on his hands posed on the mattress along each of her sides.

"What?" she only caught a piece of the statement and wasn't sure if she had heard what she thought he had said.

"The scent is that of a pure inu pup," he explained.

"But…"

"Later, worry about it later," his interruption was accompanied by his rising.

ЖЖЖЖЖ

Kagome looked down at the elegant kimono placed purposefully on the bed, spreading out to show the detail of the material. Obviously it cost quite the pretty penny. From the fine rare silk of the kimono to the jewelled accessories resting also on the bed, everything screamed rich.

"Do you like it?" a voice interrupted her thoughts and concerns.

"It's beautiful but I can't wear that," she explained turning to the inu behind her.

"Why not?" his snapped filled immediately with anger.

"Because I'm not pretty enough to wear something so elegant, and I am a common peasant and don't deserve such lovely, expensive robes."

"You forget that you have status as a miko and now even more as this Sesshomaru's mate. As such you are required to show status in your clothing. It would a disgrace for the Lady of the West to be dressed in anything less than what this Sesshomaru can afford for you. Now dress and prepare so you can be introduced."

"Uh…" her eyes were lost in anxiety, "Sesshomaru what if I do something wrong?"

"I'll be next to you the entire time," he comforted her with his words and the contact of the hug he had learnt from her. "You'll do fine."

A maid walked in at that moment and lowered her head until she was told otherwise.

"Help the lady dress," the inu order after placing a kiss chaste kiss on the miko's soft lips.

He stepped away as the maid moved to assist his mate with disrobing from the light yukata she had slipped on after their little morning bout.

"Wait I can do this on my own," the miko cried out looking to the inu.

The maid bowed her head and stepped away at the new order. Sesshomaru looked the woman over and thought for a moment. It had slipped his mind that the miko wasn't use to the life of the rich and she wasn't one to take advantage of the luxuries that wealth brought. This made him think further on the topic. His mate wouldn't be impressed by expensive jewels, kimonos, and other such items he could obtain. He would have to find other things that would show her he was capable of bring her happiness. But the challenge was welcomed by his beast; he didn't want a mere woman who could be pleased easily.

"Kagome allow her to stay in case you need anything," he offered instead.

She nodded and watched as he exited the room leaving her behind to see to the rest of the preparations for that night's ceremony. He was a distraction and with him away she could focus on dressing.

ЖЖЖЖЖ

Looking at the pale, clawed, open hand extended towards her the miko gulped. Kagome reached out and placed her own delicate slender hand in the large masculine one. At the smallest touch he clasped a tight grip around the appendage in a way that told the miko he wouldn't have let her say no to the vow made before the court. He was never going to let her go.

"I swear to honour you my lord," she recited obediently as she took a step up to the platform he stood regally upon, "As your lady, your mate, and the mother of your future pups."

Willingly she bore her neck as it had been explained to her. Snaking an arm around her waist with a quick tug brought her form roughly against his. Elongated fangs nipped into the crook of her neck deeply, claiming the woman in a public audience as his. The laceration was sensitive to his touch, only his touch, and would no longer be a place of pain but of pleasure. As such it was hard to bite back the need to moan with his close contact and this need grew at the slighted brush against the symbolizing mar on her flesh. The moan moved to a groan and could no longer be held at bay. With the announcement and act of public affection complete before his court the miko was officially his.

"Let it be known to all that in accordance to the ancient laws: death comes to any who dares to touch or insult what belongs to this Sesshomaru," his declaration boomed through the room after which he led Kagome to the high table.

One grand chair was centered at the long table looking to the guest in the hall. A second chair, smaller but equally elaborate posed to the left. No one touched their meals until the lord, and his new lady, took a bite. Along the second level of table sat Rin and Shippo. The young girl smiled brightly to her mother and the gesture was returned warmly.

ЖЖЖЖЖ

"Sesshomaru, I don't feel like it," the woman mumbled pulling away from the inu. "I'm too big anyway."

Stopping the wandering hands he locked his gaze on the watery blue depths. Lately the miko had slowed down, her libido decreased, depressing his beast greatly.

"A sign of a healthy, big pup," he argued, "you should be proud."

"I am but…" she stopped for a moment, "I hate being fat."

"You are not fat."

"Whatever, it doesn't change the fact that I'm not in the mood," she growled standing firm on her decision.

"Kagome," he purred.

They currently sat in the garden, amongst the late fall plants blooming and flowering around them, enjoying the afternoon sun. The inu had finished with the reports… well the less important tiresome things could easily wait until later. Servants had informed him the miko grew tired of being kept indoors and had ordered to be taken to the garden. It annoyed him that there, sitting upon a pile of cushions and silks was his gorgeous prize, finally his, only his. Even now the miko was constantly distracting him. At first he argued she was new, although he had taken her many times before it had never been as his mate. Then he blamed the swollen belly carrying his pup. It was his beast that was happy, proud, and overjoyed, to watch the baby bump grow. Of course the more she grew and the happier his beast was meant the more the miko growled.

"What?" she snapped turning her head down to the scroll she was reading, "I told you no!"

"Hn," her words didn't stop him from pulling her into his lap after he sat behind her, "Would you like a bath?"

"With you?" she asked looking over her shoulder.

"Yes," he could see hesitance in her eyes and he didn't like it in the least.

"No," she mumbled at last, "I'll get one later."

"Why are you avoiding me?" he hissed angrily tightening his hold on her.

"Because you've been so pushy lately!"

Roaring within his cage his beast raged to show his dominance over the woman. Unable to deny his baser instincts the miko found herself pinned beneath the inu. The scroll rolling from her hand held at her side between his knees. Angrily she glared, the fire depths of her blue hues swirled with the intoxicating emotion that dangerously waft off her aura.

"You're mine," the low tone of his baritone voice hissed with a raging peril.

"I know Sesshomaru but that doesn't make me your fuck toy," she whispered, "I feel like you only want me as something to take your pleasure out on and the object to hold your heir."

The confession hit him hard. Underlying in her tone was the comparison to the hanyou who had treated her so unfairly. Although his beast protested stating they looking after her needs, in a teasing fashion, far before receiving their own pleasure most of the time. He wanted to assure her but, as it were, his usual means wouldn't work. Pulling back from her forced him to look down, and really focus what he saw. His mate was perfect in his eyes. Not some random female bond to him for some political purpose. The miko was a comfort in his life and he didn't require mistresses and concubines to take his pleasure from.

Instinct required her touch, he wanted her skin against his. It struck him that this didn't necessarily mean he had to take her. A few seconds of silence gave him time to think things over. His thoughts landed on what needs rather than sexual that the miko had. Immediately he remembered something she had enjoyed a few weeks previous.

"Let me make it up to you," there was a regret Kagome could make out in his voice.

"You don't have to," the miko mumbled moving to a half sit, "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru. I guess I forgot that the only reason we're mated is because you want my body."

"No miko…" he stopped and then corrected himself, "Kagome you are more than just an object of my pleasure. Let me pamper you."

"Pamper?"

A short 'eep' filled his ears in a high pitched, short warning of surprise when he quickly rose to his feet, the woman a burden to his arms. Kagome could only watch as she was forcefully brought to the hot spring, a groan protest was held back as she was carried through the double doors. The inu made quick work of ridding her of the detestable garments. His own joined the growing pile of material at his feet. Immediately his beast purred when she was flush against him feeling the silky milk pale skin. Making no sexual attempt he carried her to the water and sat upon the curve of a natural underwater shelf. One arm support her around her waist, he let a gap form between her back and his well toned chest so his fingers could dart between them and work the tight muscles that complained as of late.

The rest of the night was spent in each other's arms, Kagome loving the fact that he had obeyed her wishes for once and didn't lay a hand on her in a sexual manner. But he was quick to explain that his beast needed the soft touches of her skin as it drew closer to his time of heat.

ЖЖЖЖЖ

Darting pass the grand staircase leading to the family's sleeping chambers and past the library double doors, the inu followed the scent of new shed tears. He found his mate amongst a couple of cooks both who looked fearful and worried as well as concerned for the woman who was obviously upset. Tear stained cheeks caused her already pale face to look ghostly. Growling in warning he close the distance between them and pulled the woman into his arms. His female fought him before letting the silent tears turn into a soft sob while burying her face into his chest.

"What happened?" his eyes glared at the guilty looking twins passing glances between each other.

"The lady wants…" the first of the two began.

"Ice cream," the second finished.

He didn't question the strange food in question deciding that it must have been something from the time she was from. The beast within him was more concerned with the woman state more than her latest craving. Wild emotions would drain her and he worried that with her pregnancy her body might be overworked if she continued.

"Leave," he growled and was almost amused by the scrambling duo.

Twin chefs crawled over one another to get out of the way of the protective inu soothing his mate with gentle caresses of his deadly claws. The soft sobs returned to silent tears before the woman willed her face away from the broad chest so she could wipe away the salt water. Two finger hooked under her chin forcing her face upwards. Their eyes locked before he leaned in, a tongue crawling over the wet trails down her cheeks. Immediately the woman tugged away, still not use to his strange affection that he showed when she was upset.

"What troubles you my mate," he watched as she straightened her mask and stared into her eyes.

"It's nothing," she whispered half-heartedly.

"What is ice cream exactly?"

Kagome sighed in defeat explaining about the frozen food that had yet to be invented. The inu inquired about the means to make such a thing and remembering the time they made homemade ice cream in school once she explained the simplest means. Retaining the information he offered to take the miko back to her rooms where she could rest until dinner. He carried the woman out of the room, growling lowly when the twins lingered their gaze on his female's form. The miko fell asleep in his arms on the trip to the sleeping chamber. Just as he was about to place the miko on the bed he felt the sudden need to simply hold her. He could not let her go and so gave into the sensation.

ЖЖЖЖЖ

A couple of days after the ordeal in the kitchen Kagome was introduced to a new youkai that would be working within the household. All day Sesshomaru seemed ultimately pleased with himself and whenever the miko questioned him he would push away the topic. Her anger grew and they fought, the verbal debate grew in power and soon the youkai was barricading himself away from the balls of purity she tossed at him. His beast was furious, and yet thrilled, about the woman's sudden outburst against her alpha. They wouldn't allow any harm to come to the woman even if she wasn't carrying their pup. However he wouldn't suffer pain merely because she wasn't getting her own way. In a swift move he was pinning her arms to her sides and sealing his lips to hers. That fiery passion that was once her anger turned to desire and she allowed him to slip his tongue past her lips.

Within the enclosed gardens, heated with magic from the cool season winds and rain, he took her. The kimono was ripped from her form and his beast ached fiercely with need. Their eager kisses were demanding, hands flew to caress soft skin, dips and contours of the body, and heated cores of each other's pleasure. Flipping the woman to her knees he pressed forward and grunted as his shaft found home in the convulsing walls. More and more the woman was telling him no. His beast understood why but that didn't change the fact that he wanted her. Understanding his needs though the woman would usually give in enough to pleasure him with her hands and or mouth, yet nothing matched the warmth of her deep canal, which hugged him in such ways always leaving him wanting more.

"Sesshomaru faster," she groaned biting her bottom lip causing the skin to break.

The scent of blood hit his nose and he let his beast end the quick session. Dinner was soon and it wouldn't do to be late. Besides, he could persuade her tonight as a return gift for what he was going to give her. His seed split forth and when she had calmed from her release he pulled her to straddle and sit in his lap. His mouth tugged the wounded appendage into his mouth so he could reopen the slightly sealed injury and draw the blood from it. It heal slowly and only when the remaining crimson liquid was licked clean did he release his hold on her.

"Do you always have to tear my clothing to pieces?" she growled when the material on the ground caught her attention.

"I'll replace it," he replied causally.

"That's not the point."

He pulled his haori over her shoulders and helped her to her feet before slipping on his hakamas. As usual he left the mess for another to clean and escorted the miko to their room so they could dress for dinner. There was so much that Kagome had to get use to. The inu found for the first few months he had to enforce that she didn't have to clean up. If she wanted something she need only ask for it to be brought to her. When she refused to cooperate one of the maids he entrusted to his mate came and told her she didn't want to find another job. That was all it took for the woman to let the servant to do more. As far as she was concern it wasn't her right to take another's job away. As lady it was her job to see that their environment was safe and peaceful and the miko took her responsibility seriously. Most of those that served him had grown attached to her and it was obvious that most of the women in his household who had shown loyalty to him would easily stand up to him if he so much as made the miko cry.

"Shippo and Rin are still coming still right?" she grew excited with each of their visits.

Rin had announced that she was now expecting their first kit. It shocked the miko to learn that she would carry for almost a year before birthing the young ones.

He didn't say anything as he lead her down the marble staircase and to the dining hall. Inside Rin and Shippo waited. The young woman seated next to where her mother would sit the kitsune standing in wait for the Lord and Lady of house.

"Okaa-san," Rin greeted automatically standing.

Kagome took her turn to hug each of her 'babies' before taking a seat. Sesshomaru's chair located at the head of the table and the miko to his left. Shippo sat to his right and Rin would usually sit next to him but the informal dinner didn't require them to follow the usual rules. Mid-way through the dinner Kagome forced Sesshomaru to explain the reason for the dinner. The kitsune had proven that despite his young age he was fully capable of handling his position well, too well. Impressed, not that he admitted it, Sesshomaru raised Shippo in rank. Rin was thrilled; Kagome smirked at the overjoyed expression and chuckled when her adopted son looked utterly flabbergasted.

"I won't disappoint you Milord," Shippo swore with determination.

"Hn."

As the meal was cleared away Sesshomaru waved his hand. Tilting her head to the side the miko was puzzled. The inu didn't usually have desserts since she seemed to snack on the sweets through the day. When the lid was lifted and she saw the frozen treat she still craved Kagome squeal. Immediately she began eat the delightful little surprise. Rin and Shippo looked at the strange concoction and shrugged. All too soon they realized why their mother was so happy at the sight of the sweet treat. Sesshomaru, who refused to indulge in sweets, found he was curious. He lifted a spoon and dipped it into the white dish in front of his mate. Kagome glared at first but let him with a smile waiting to see his reaction. He ate two spoonfuls with indifference and then dropped the utensil soundlessly and waited for his pack to finish.

Kagome, under part of her duty as Sesshomaru's Lady, saw to the farewell greetings to the young couple before returning to the study that her mate retired to. Her eyes ran over the littering mess, the one room that the maids were not allowed to tidy because of the importance each document held. Instead Kagome felt the need to begin straightening the scattered scrolls, piled reports, disorientated cushions, and other random objects that had been moved from their proper positions.

"Sesshomaru," she came behind the inu sitting back in the chair behind the large desk.

Unknown to her his eyes had followed the movements. It turned out to be a nearly daily activity of hers, tidying up after the day of paperwork and visitors that needed to address him about issues involving the villages upon his land.

"Hn," when he rested his head back he was able to rest it against her shoulder.

Only she was honoured to see him in his tired state. He truly believed she knew this by know and purposefully chased away most people come evening. It made him glad that she was now his. Her personality allowed her to care for those she loved, the miko had repeated this multiple times, and so she spent her time seeing to his 'health'. As a human she didn't understand at first that he didn't require as much sleep as her. It was true he rested each night for a few hours but his sleep cycle was usually every five days, unless weakened for some reason. Their bond strengthened the miko greatly and after she recovered from the birthing of his pup her body would need only short rest. Although he assumed she wouldn't maintain his cycle due to her humanity. His guess was three days, one day more than a hanyou because he was quite powerful, perhaps even four, since she was a miko.

"Thank-you," she whispered kissing his cheek and wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders.

"Kagome," he crooned, his chest vibrating in her hug.

"Hm?" she hummed curiously.

"I want you," he declared taken her off guard stance to his advantage.

Two hands reached for her, although she was still as light as a feather in his arms, he wanted to ensure safety to the precious package. Gentle she tumbled into his lap, her shock expression unable to comprehend how he had managed such a feat without turning. But a blanket of nothingness covered her mind and folded over her thoughts to put them to bed when she felt his lips seal against hers. As he withdrew to stare down at the miko cradled in his arms, almost child-like.

"Why aren't you refusing me?"

Kagome shrugged and slipped from his lap before he could protest, "Because I planned to seduce you after what you did to me this afternoon," his female moved to the door of the study. One hand touched the knob as her eyes darted over her shoulder, "You quick finishes are cruel on a needy body."

Her final words were whispered with danger tracing the edges like daggers. But his beast was thrilled at the prospect of her warning. Like a magnet he was drawn to the woman heading out the door. Step by step he tailed her until she stopped before the sleeping chamber's double doors.

"Perhaps I should get a bath first," she pondered half-jokingly to torture the inu just that much more.

One clawed tipped hand reached around her, grasped the knob, gave it a turn and pushed in the obstacle. He snapped his jaw while she was half pushed into the room. Behind him the door slammed. He fought the will to toss the woman to the bed and settled for trailing his claws over the silver and blue silk of her attire. Vaguely he wondered if she had realized he never destroyed those colours of his house. It wasn't past her to use this to her advantage if she did figure this out. He was shocked with the woman pulled away from the caress and frowned.

"I wish to pleasure you tonight Milord," her sapphires twinkled with trouble, "Relinquish your control to me."

"What if I refuse?" he purred forcing her to step back with his step forward.

"I will force you to submit to me," she vow, almost too confidently

"I see," his octave dropped and thickened with the ideas running a wild rampage in his mind. "In that case I will have to teach my disobedient female a lesson."

The entire time he continued to press forward, each step bringing her closer and closer to the wall. With his last words he was able to pin her with his arms and lean in, his lips a hairsbreadth away from hers, brushing the tender flesh as he whispered his warning.

"All defiant women must be punished accordingly," he growled, chest vibrating with enjoyment when her arousal hiked further from the low tone.

Open kisses paved a way to her ear. The lobe was nibbled gentle and suck into his mouth to massage the appendage with his tongue. For good measure he lick the outer shell and then trailed light burning kiss behind her ear and down to her collarbone to fine the pulse hidden beneath the vivid symbol decorating the junction of her shoulder and neck.

"Sesshomaru," the cry was nearly silent but it told a long tale.

She wiggled in joy from the gentle, moist caress of his tongue over the sensitive mar. The slender tips of her fingers wormed their way to tangle in the silver locks of his hair and he could feel the pressure of his head being forced upwards. His own hands clasped the wrist and wrenched them over her head. The remained pin there as he gave into her wishes enough by laying his lips against hers. The kiss was passionate at first but his tongue darted into her mouth and was soon dancing in dominance, intertwining and twisting with and against the dainty muscle of her mouth. He swallowed moan after moan as he pulled both her wrist in one of his large hands continue to hold them out of the way. As if to prove she could still be rebellious with her restrained against the wall her legs snaked around his waist so she could grind against his clothed length with her own covered heat.

"Why haven't you undressed me yet," she teased when he was unable to stop her body from rubbing against him.

Displeased about the way she played with him he roared and violent pulverized her hips into the wall behind her. Using his body he was able to stop any of her wiggling. But it would seem the woman was ahead of him yet again.

"Now how do you plan to torture me if you're so busy pinning me?"

His gaze narrowed sadistically. He pulled the woman securely against him so he could carry her to the bed. With her laying flat beneath him he was able to seize her arms against her sides with his knees. Both hands were now free leaving him to smirk wickedly in his small victory.

"The question my mate is how do you plan to seduce me without the use of your body?" he took a good measure to thrust his pelvis into hers.

"Yes but I don't have to… ah," she tried to arched into his kisses onto her collarbone, "move to seduce you. I just need you to look at my body and hear my voice," she added.

His open palms moulded her breast eagerly and he suddenly wanted more, so much more. It was at that moment that he realized the meaning behind the miko's words. The female had more control over him than he had first believed. Even without her touches just looking at her, hearing the soft coos of her voice, remembering the tight embrace of her walls, and of course the deep swirl of blue drowning his golden gaze. Even his beast questioned the strange power and what it was. He had already learnt that he would give her anything that she would want. Of course his beast would want to give her everything already by instinct but thinking about it he was certain there was more to it that instinct. But there was something that lingered, something he couldn't place, a feeling perhaps.

But his thoughts weren't allowed to wander far. The woman beneath him was groaning and writhing as he pushed away all the layers of his kimono at once exposing her plump breasts to his insatiable eyes to ravish. The greedy tongue coated the erect tips in a thin layer of saliva while he circled the warm muscle in small motions before biting and nibbling gently and he finished the ministration suckling like a new born babe.

"Sesshomaru," she cried throwing back her head when he pressed his hips further into her while his mouth moved to cover the opposite mount. "Kami, I…"

He hushed her with his lips as he pulled away his own clothing. With some difficulty he managed to yank away the hakamas and haori without releasing his hold on the female. Finishing his task meant he could run his hands over the bare skin of her form. He let one sink further and further to find her treasure soaking and waiting for his touched. Sinking a few digits into her drew out a gasp as he pulled his mouth away from her. Shutters could be felt raging through her body but she was unable bend to his touches which forced her to cry out even more.

"Please release me," the begging tone was followed by a moan when his fingers found the little pearl to tease. "Ah, Sesshomaru please, please stop teasing… I want to feel you move with me."

He honestly didn't know what pleased him more. The fact that he could force the natural fight out of her, or the idea she always seemed to want him.

"Will you scream for me?" he asked in a dominating tease kissing the fleshy mar her neck adorned for all to see.

"Yes, yes anything just please take me."

"Because no one else can complete you," his possession laced the tone and normally she would hold issue but she could help think about the affect his low voice had on her molten lava insides.

"No, no one can. I only want you," she agreed, mind hazy and aware all at once.

He was a drug. His body and touches were intoxicating. Even when she forced him away she still wanted him. It was for her own health that she lessened the time she spent with her legs spread. It was hard to tell who was seducing who at times like these. Either way he was addicting. She appreciated even more that he had chosen her, only her, to be completely his.

He took her words and stored them within the shelves of his mind. A quick thrust satisfied her growing need, her sensitivity had increased and he only had to dig into her deeply a few times before she was screaming the very air out of her lungs. His name flooded the world expressing to all that he was the one who could push her to the edge and tease her until she was free falling, only to be caught again and forced to repeat the gesture. Yet he was careful. Not once did he forget about the precious treasure she carried. It was hard to ignore the bulging belly and it pleased him that all males would see her and smell his pup. Reminding them all that much more that she was his.

"Sesshomaru stop going so far away," she whimpered loving that she had free movement of her legs even if he still held her hands at her sides. "Come with me… please."

Strokes of his member were greeted with her hips as she forced him to increase the fury of his pounding hips. As the warm walls around him snuggled around him securely he let his seed spilled coating her cavern in the juice of their arousal.

ЖЖЖЖЖ

"Sesshomaru!" the woman screamed groping in the dark for something to cling to as she fell.

Just as she thought everything would be over arms wrapped around her hushing her with a soothing croon. The reassuring embrace woke her from sleep pulling her back into the realm of reality. The dream was more like a nightmare and reoccurred multiple times a night sometimes. It didn't help that the incident that caused it would never be lived down.

It had cost the life of another youkai. A jealous male. A jealous prince. A jealous, young, arrogant, hasty prince.

That was something that haunted the most. Even though Sesshomaru comforted her many times telling her that it was his right to take a life that threatened the existence of his mate and unborn pup. But she was miko and beliefs built in from long ago told her death wasn't the way to deal with the situation.

"Kagome," the inu purred, "I won't let anything happen to you."

Cuddling closer in the circle of his arms helped to sooth her enough to calm down and find rest while her thought wandered off their organized shelves to the broad fields of her mind. That evening had been packed with social greetings. Kagome had to overcome all her fears of court and make nice with the many females that held importance in the youkai society. After an evening meal the miko had asked her mate to retire for the evening. The day's events had drained her and it was understood by all as reasonable with her current condition. Making her way up the stairs she ran into the young son of the Northern Lord and Lady, a couple she quite enjoyed talking to. He didn't have to look at her twice when she realized what was hidden in the deep purple depths. The cat reached out and in an attempt to keep her word to her Lord she stepped back out of the touch. A shield rose over her form from protection but her foot hadn't touched down upon the marble stone floor as planned. In her wish to have no other male graze her skin she had forgotten that she was on the stairs.

Her first concern was the pup she carried. The second was what Sesshomaru would think of her. But before she could even fall completely down she was grasped and she turned to find one of the guards had caught her. Everything else had happened so suddenly. The guard growled bring others to the hall for the sake of the Lady's protection. Her short scream had carried to the inu's ears and he entered the room with a roar. By then Kagome was on her feet a little disorientated and confused. The inu was furious when he learnt from the witness what had occurred. His beast snarled for blood which he received when each Lord even the Northern expressed the prince was in the wrong.

Of course the miko had fretted greatly about the ordeal and when her tears were shed not for herself or the danger the event brought to their pups but that of the lost soul who cause the entire thing, well he and his beast weren't happy. When she explained to him her uneasiness for taking a life he tried to calm her with reason. In the end the Western taiyoukai used his blade to grant the prince a second chance at life. But he was exiled from the Lands of the West. This calmed his female greatly. But then the nightmares came.

"What do you fear?"

It was funny that she didn't mind how he spoke to her with short, simple commands and orders. Even his questions were more like statements. But she knew that if you paid close attention and you knew what you were looking for you would find those emotions that he apparently didn't hold for anyone. At his inquiry she heard concern.

"I… I almost lost our pup," she forced herself not to cry, "What if I had? What kind of mother am I going to be?"

"Kind, caring, protective, and loyal," he posed, "You are the perfect mother figure."

"But…"

"You cannot be the one blamed for this accident. It had been dealt with and will never happen again."

He was of course referring to the fact that she was not allowed out of his sight in the least anymore. In the eyes of his beast it was their fault. The results could have been fatal if it weren't for the fact that his guards were so well trained. He learnt quickly and refused for such an opportunity to have such a chance again. With her near him at all times he could guarantee his own consciousness and his beast that their female was safe. Their pup was safe.

"Now sleep. You forget that the pup can sense your emotions and grows uneasy with each of your concerns."

Kagome obeyed immediately for the sake of the new life she carried.

ЖЖЖЖЖ

Biting her lip the woman looked down, not at all sure why it would help since the massive amount of material and the bulge of her belly stop her from looking very far. There was a vague sensation of pain but what worried her was the wetness.

"Sesshomaru," she called out, trying to sound calm.

Lately he had spent most of his time between the study and the library. The winter had come earlier and their nightly evening walks had been cut off when a healer had told the woman to rest more. A slave to her commands since she was in her final weeks meant the inu was immediately behind the miko sitting upon the cushions before the fire. A scroll in her hands was the entertainment for the afternoon while he finished a report to his generals overlooking the borders of his land.

"I… I think my water broke," she hesitated in her deduction.

At first the inu looked confused but when the woman buckled over and yelped in pain he realized what she spoke of. Almost instantaneously she was in his arms and carried to their chambers. Once on the bed the taiyoukai turned to get the healers and midwife but another cry averted his attention and that of his beast. In an attempt to soothe the woman as much as possible he nuzzled her neck. When another wave washed over her his beast grew concerned and with crimson eyes he lost control of his beast instinctually trying to protect his female from harm.

Outside the chamber doors the servants had caught drift about what was going on and fetched the beings in need. A young looking, yet experience female entered the room and was rather amused at the sight of the inu trying to fight the source of pain causing discomfort to his female.

"Unless you plan to kill your own pup Milord then your attempts are useless," her comment was greeted with a roar possessive and protective, "You need to leave I will look after the Lady."

Not pleased at all by being shooed away Sesshomaru snapped his jaws violent and growled. The midwife prevented herself from flinching but only because she knew that so long as she stood her ground the inu wouldn't move away from his 'injured' female and come after her.

"This is why males aren't allowed in the birthing room," she mumbled.

A male was prone to overreacting to their mate's cries. Logic was overwhelmed by the instinct to protect. All and all a male would kill anyone, even their own children, if it meant keeping their mate from danger.

"Milady, please ask for something, anything outside of the room," the midwife requested.

Separation would be the best course of action. The taiyoukai would gain some control as soon as he was away from the woman in pain.

"Sesshomaru can you get me a cup of tea," teeth clenched and fist bunched in the pillows her voice was surprisingly even.

Jumping at the opportunity the inu headed to the door and when the male left on his pointless mission. His beast was required to heed to all the miko's commands since she was the one carrying his child and she would know what she needed. Meanwhile the older woman let in a few of the female healers carrying much need supplies and then locked the door after the inu retired from the room. Barriers placed around the room would keep enough distance between the two so she could do her job properly.

ЖЖЖЖЖ

Pacing, it was something pointless to him. He hated it more than anything, especially when he was watching another pace. Yet he couldn't help moving his feet back and forth across the floor of the hall. Sesshomaru was uneasy about the lengthy screams from the sleeping chambers. The moment he left the room he was able to control his beast better maintaining his distance so he wouldn't feel the need to kill someone, something, in order to ease the pain of hearing his mate distressed so.

More than anything he hated waiting. Many long hours had passed by. The voices in the room were muffled through the natural barriers placed over the room for protection and privacy. In fact the screams were only barely caught by his ears but he could feel the pain through the bond they shared. At long last the door opened and a swarm of healers exited. Immediately stilling from his ridiculous movements he waited until the midwife appeared.

"You may go in Milord," she bowed lowly and stepped to the side.

Anxious to see the pup, his pup, his heir, he rushed past and entered the room. Blood hit his nose first, followed by the intoxicating scent of his mate and then the strong new scent of a… female. Closing the distance between him and the bed he sat at the edge and peered over the bundle Kagome carried in her arms. A smile tucked into the corner of her mouth when she saw the absolute delight in the inu's eyes.

"Say hello to your daughter," she replied obviously tired and exhausted.

"A girl," he mumbled moving to sniff, memorizing the scent immediately.

"I'm sorry you probably wanted a son," she realized and bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Mine," he growled instead and pried the child from her arms.

Carefully he mimicked the mother's folded hold to support the tiny frame. It was a thrill to carry the pup for the first time. Even more so when vibrant green eyes blazed into his fearlessly as if daring him to take issue with any part of her. The fiery passion was something he saw in his miko daily and he knew the small pup would hold power and attitude no one would want to reckon with.

"Sleep angel. I will watch our pup while you rest," he offered moving further onto the bed so he could hold both his child and his female affectionately.

"Sesshomaru," the woman mumbled after a while, her eyes closed as she fell slowly into the deep recesses of sleep, "Thank-you, you gave me such a beautiful baby girl."

"Hn," he had to agree with the miko.

He couldn't help study the pup and comparing her features to her mother. The green eyes were not shocking; the colour was a mixture of his golden hues and her sapphire tones. Nor was he surprised to see that her patch of hair was pure silver, a dominate trait within his line. The cute button nose was definitely a gift from her mother, as were the long eye lashes. Pointed ears, obviously from him and the dark blue crescent on her forehead told him that she was indeed pure inu. There were no stripes on her cheeks or her wrists but even her aura radiated the raw power of a youkai but he could also sense the purity of miko powers. He concluded that his choice to mate with the miko had been quite beneficial to continuing his line since it seemed any child she bore would contain not only his own jyaki but also her reiki.

"Go to sleep," he ordered when the pup did nothing more than stare at him as he studied her.

He swore silver brows knotted together for a fraction of a second at his command. But a large yawn interrupted and the long lashes batted a few times before settling on sealing shut. Quite proud and content the taiyoukai let the croon in his chest vibrate gently. Both the miko and pup gave a sleepy sigh before settling into a deeper sleep.

ЖЖЖЖЖ

"This Sesshomaru declares: this pup, Kyra, daughter of this Sesshomaru, Lord of Shiro Inu and Western Lord, and Kagome, Guardian Miko and Lady of the West, as heir to the Western Lands successor to this Sesshomaru should no son be produced before this Sesshomaru's death."

Within his arms he held their pup to the court, presenting her to the court, for the first and last time according to inu tradition. It had been two weeks since the birthing and it seemed that any daughters birthed did not appear into court again until they were ready to be introduced into society as an available female ready for mating. Kagome didn't bring it up but she was sure it was because an inu would be overprotective of their daughters. Instinct told the males that females were weaker than them and needed someone to watch over them closely.

Kyra was handed back to her mother whom gladly took the pup securely in her tight embrace grateful to have the little bundle of joy back within her arms once more. Never in her wildest dreams had she thought that having young of her own would mean so much to her. Although she loved Rin and Shippo as her own children it was a new experience to hold something that depended so much on her.

The buzzing noise of the court grew loud and sensitive ears rang. Sesshomaru watched his daughter fuss about, but made not a sound. Finally she yipped loudly causing the miko to chuckle and the rest of the guest to go silent. It was understood by youkai that the demand was that of displeasure but something so young wasn't usually heard emitting anything more than that for attention or hunger. The inu said nothing as he continued to speak with a Lord over a battle drawing close to home. When he finished he offered to escort his miko to their chamber to calm his uncomfortable pup under excuse that she needed to be fed. Wholeheartedly agreeing, if only to get away, the woman took the offer and followed behind the youkai closely.

ЖЖЖЖЖ

"Ses-sho-ma-ru," her back arched upwards into him.

It had been so long since he had been along to taste his mate. The healers had finally told the miko she could see to the pleasure of her mate six weeks after her birth. No one, not a single person, had ever told him that he could not show how pleased his beast was immediately after the birth. He had assumed that he would be allowed to take her right away, or a couple of days later when her strength returned. It had been his idea of a thank-you.

But all that didn't matter anymore. He could have her now. Long and hard. Their pup was usually cradled between their two forms at night. Sesshomaru could see that the miko's body slowly needed less and less sleep and she would spend most of the time watching her newborn babe; huddling even closer when someone approached the chamber's doors. But a basket had been made for Kyra and he had placed her in it after she fell asleep so he could have full roam of the bed to dance with his woman at long last.

Her flat belly was currently being covered in open mouth kisses in attempt to kiss every last part of her. But he abandon the idea when the full round breasts came into his view after pushing aside the last layer of her formal kimono. The darkened tips were roughly tugged at, they stiffened in his touch. Drawing small circles around one nub with his tongue he teased the woman before pulling the erect tit into his warm mouth. Forgetting for a moment he suckled and stopped immediately. The thin sweet milk she feed their pup with flooded his mouth. Although he enjoyed the taste his beast refuse to take the nourishment that belonged to his pup. He abandoned the mounds and trailed back down to the heat of her sex. The heavy aroma of her spicy arousal told him before he even laid eyes on the folds that she was glistening in the bittersweet wetness. A rough tongue dipped between the spread petals forcing a gasp from the woman. He ran his claws over the sensitive nub while plunging the muscle of his mouth as deeply as he could to sample the nectar.

"Sesshomaru I don't want to wait," the woman cried out forcing her hips not to buck into him, "Please… skip the foreplay."

The demand met his ears and he took a moment to contemplate. The aching rod wanted nothing more than to sink into her. There was plenty of time later that night to continue with his tortures. So he crawled upwards to crash their eager mouths together in a passionate battle dance of dominance just as he penetrated her deep, tight canal. Their moans were swallowed as he waited. But the woman, understanding that he feared harming her after such a long time, didn't need his gentle caresses. She wanted the animal within him to come out and take what was his to take. Her hips moved against him, forcing the inu to groan and begin the eternal dance.

Their hips met time and time again and just before the woman could fall into her release he stopped. Annoyed the woman gave her own impression of a growl. But the sound was short lived and Kagome was soon on her hands and knees. The coiling heat building was robbed from the needed relief and with the new position it didn't take long at all to push her body over the edge as it had sought to do earlier. One time was not enough for the inu though and he didn't stop his brutal pounding. His attempts to bury his length deeper and deeper as the walls, still clinging to him as they use to, hugged him in a warm blanketed embrace.

Pride overcame his beast when the woman collapsed her lower body to the mattress, exhaustion wearing over her. The added emotion had his crash sudden and with a few final strokes his seed spilt to coat the sleek walls. As usual he pulled her to him so she could rest beside him in the comfort of his arms.

ЖЖЖЖЖ

Many long days passed by. Sesshomaru was spending as much time as he could allow beside his mate and child. But the raging wars across his lands could not be ignored and nor would they stop. Frustration filled his beast and he felt the sudden need to see, hold, and touch his mate. But within the chambers of the room the miko was busy. Latched onto a breast and laying within the protective hold of her mother Kyra suckled her afternoon meal. It wasn't the first time he had seen his pup feed. In fact he had watched many times with fascination. Any time he touched the overly sensitive tits his female cooed in delight.

Kagome saw him and smiled not at all shy about the open kimono baring only her chest to him although slightly obstructed with his pup in the way. He closed the distance between them to take a seat behind his woman. In the arms of the miko Kyra growled possessively but didn't stop her earnest feeding. Sesshomaru didn't like the tone and snaked arms around the female growling just as possessively. Although it was his pup he had to enforce that the woman may be her mother but the miko was his. Inu pups could grow protective of their mothers, especially the sons whom would take the job of protecting any female unless there was an alpha to force them to back down.

"Hey you two stop it!" the woman ordered not understanding the true meaning behind the nearly constant growl. But the vibrations didn't stop in the least, "What's your issue? Sesshomaru she's your daughter."

Nuzzling the woman's neck he was able to peer over and down at the source of competition. Fierce green hues locked onto the golden eyes of her father. The pup ran on pure instinct and immediately stopped when her alpha snapped his jaws with displeasure. A moment later Kyra finished and put on a cute fuss in her mother's arms. Kagome held her for a moment but decided to use the inu's time to her advantage.

"I want to get a bath will you take care of Kyra?"

"Hn," he took the youngster offered to him and watched as the miko left the room.

Outside the room she could immediately hear a growl and she stopped worried. The growling continued but just as she was about to head back into the room she could make out the deep voice of her mate.

"She's mine; your mother but my mate. You do well to remember that before trying to make me stand down pup."

Shaking her head she let things be and made her way to the hot spring. She was slowly beginning to learn more about her mate. Never did she thing bringing a pup into the world would be he would become more possessive of her. But then again it was a dog eat dog world out there. Life was hard and unfair and in his own way Sesshomaru had to ensure that everything that was his remained that way. Vaguely her mind wondered back to the future at brain waves such as these and she would ponder how long Sesshomaru and she would have together before the catastrophic event that would lead to the demise of all youkai. Part of her hoped it wouldn't be for a while why the other half told her that it had already begun, after all her mate was at a constant worry about how to take care of his still fairly new mate, newborn pup, and his lands.

ЖЖЖЖЖ

After a couple of months the young pup had already begun to respond to specific sounds and noises. In her heart she felt a small pang of jealousy about the bond that Kyra and her father would share because they were youkai. Both inu. But she didn't let emotions such as that linger and never did she share the stupid feeling to Sesshomaru. After the day at the bath Kyra had picked up the nasty habit to growl whenever someone neared her if she was in her mother's arms. Sesshomaru only had to give her a sharp look and she would obediently stop for him but any other person was tough out of luck until her mother looked upon her so sweetly and told her it was fine. Rin of course was the exception. The young lady had fallen in love with her 'sister' and spent the good part of an hour fretting over her. It came to an end when Kyra whined to be fed.

In the next few weeks Kyra began reacting more and more, creating new responses. Sometimes the sounds were animalistic other times they were simple gestures. Sesshomaru understood most of the sounds and she was able to pick up on the gestures fairly well. Soon she too was able to realize the meaning behind a certain growl or whimper. But it tore her heart even more as the simple sounds were understood even by the more powerful servants.

One night she spent the entire night cuddling the child, watching her pup sleep, and thinking about anything and everything. Sesshomaru had left nearly a week ago to tour around his lands. The trek would take longer than usual as he explained about seeing to each of his grouped forces. When she remembered everything all at once it plagued her and she could no longer hold back the emotions. Tears streaked down her cheeks slowly and in silence.

"Kaa-san," the vivid green eyes snapped open and the woman was shocked to hear the word.

The young pup didn't hesitated at all, there was no slurring, it was clearer than water. As if to prove a point the child repeated the word calling to her mother again.

"Kyra!" the miko immediately brightened her smile completely ecstatic about her first word, "You… you spoke."

"Kaa-san," she cooed rubbing her nose into the woman's chest pleased to have cheered up her mother.

It was a few days before word of the inu's return flooded the castle. By the day of his arrival rolled around the pup proudly had learnt a phrase that put her back into the fight for possession over her mother.

"Sesshomaru," the woman smiled with her cheerful greeting, "Welcome home."

"My kaa-san," Kyra explained the second her father had walked through the doors of the sleeping chambers.

Immediately narrowing his crimson gaze at the pup clinging to her mother he stepped forward with a growl of warning. He had expected her to pick up on speech soon. If she was like him than she too would sit and listen to those around her to pick up on the meaning of words and certain phrases. What he hadn't imagined was what the pup would use her first words for and though he was pleased with her he had to bring her back down to her place within his pack. The fight and refusal to back down was a good sign though so he would only discourage her from fighting for her mother with him. What did he care if she was possessive around others so long as she realized that he was the alpha?

"Mine," he growled nearing the two and not releasing her gaze from his.

There hidden in the corner of her mouth was the smirk, a trait he was known for, "My okaa-san," she happily exclaimed in a firm tone apparently quite pleased with herself.

Kagome simply sat on the bed bewildered about the small battle Sesshomaru and their daughter happened to be fighting out. Wanting to say something she received the feeling that she shouldn't interfere. Instead she watched the inu drop his armour at the foot of his bed along with his weapons. He flared his jyaki engulfing mother and pup and crawled on the bed closer to them. Sitting in front of the woman cuddling the domineering pup in a protective stance he reached over and plucked the babe from the mother's arms. Kyra growled fiercely and kinked her brows together in her anger her lips puckered in a pout.

"My okaa-san!" her arms flew over to try and reach to Kagome.

The mother uncomfortably twitched wanted to help her distressed daughter yet her mind reasoned that Sesshomaru was her father and it wasn't right to fight his will.

"She knows how to say otou-san too," Kagome whispered watching the inu interact with the pup in a series of growls.

"Hn," he rose and placed the pup in her bassinet. "Mine," he added reinforcing the statement with a snarl all the while hating the tactic he had to use in the end but proud that he could prove a point as he turned to his mate, "All mine."

"Sesshomaru…" the worried look followed to the basket.

"You mustn't always indulge in such ways," he began, already straddling her waist, "I won't have my own pup thinking she can keep my mate from me. It is prudent that she be separated in order to understand that you are not hers. You are mine."

"She's just a child," she whispered.

"But inus' learn by instinct and that instinct to keep their mother's to themselves must be crushed enough so a mate might have his way with his female. This punishment will only teach her not to put up such a front so long as I am around."

Sesshomaru was always patient with the woman. He tried to explain things in logical ways so she would understand where he was coming from. But he didn't waste any more time in his explanations. His mouth latched onto the tit of one mount through the cloth of her kimono. Even under the thick layers he could feel the tip erect under the soft nibbles. His mouth left behind damn spots and when he pulled forth the liquid of her breast the small spots darkened and spread. Talking to the healers he had learnt that the more milk drunk the more the woman produced, meaning he could pleasure the woman without worries of starving his pup because of the lost spilt milk.

Almost on their own accord her fevered fingers tangled in the knots of his attire and pulled it from his form to feed her starving eyes. The massive muscular form forced the formation of a knot internally. He had been away for what seemed like forever and missed the sight of his nude form and the warmth his body offered her. When the tie of his hakamas was loosened he pulled away to discard the silk fundoshi as well and watched the woman pull to a half sit to tug at her own clothing.

"Let me," he grasped her hands and pulled them away, "I've long for you, my minx."

She dropped her hands and let his own undress her slowly. His lips lingered every inch of newly exposed skin while she pondered the cuteness of his use of pet name. But all thoughts vanished when he latched onto the now bare erect tit all the while his fingers slipped into the folds to find the hidden clit. His fangs grazed over her flesh, his spare hand moved over her the sensation of fire covering her body was the only image close enough to explain how he made her feel.

Each movement was purposeful; he had learned how to play her like an instrument. He was an artist pulling strings and creating a new song each time he bedded her. The speed like a tempo, her cries, the lyrics, and the rhythm of their bodies together were much like a melody and harmony, perfectly in tune with one another. When he finally joined her she screamed while arching her back to crash her chest against his. One of her long legs was thrown from his hip to over his shoulder so he could penetrate deeper. The coos and mews echoed the room and when he hear the disappointed yet defeated growl of his young pup he only pounded into the woman that much harder. Ultimately all good things come to an end and he let her body take its final release before claiming his own a short time later.

He wrapped them under a silk sheet and seeing his miko fret in his arms allowed her to rise and retrieve their daughter from the bassinet. She returned to him holding the pup close to her chest. The inu pulled the woman into his lap and circled his arms around her. The green eyes wouldn't meet his at first but he was patient and chose to show his disinterest. It was obvious that the pup was upset that her own father was choosing to ignore her. Kagome began to explain the events of the past couple of weeks when she was interrupted.

"Otou-sama," Kyra gave in and reached her arms up to be lifted.

A rare smile reached across his lips as he was offered to take his daughter into his hold.

ЖЖЖЖЖ

A short while after Kyra's second birthday Sesshomaru had left to lead his troops into battle. The human lords began marching over his borders destroying not only the youkai villages but also human villages under the inu's control. Unable to ignore such a threat he had told the miko it was his duty to protect his land and his people. But moreover he was seeing to the safety of his mate and young pup. His promise lingered in the back of her mind. No more than three weeks. Only ten days left, she and Kyra counted down the days each night.

"Kagome-sama there's someone to see you."

The Lady of the West sat within the library with her daughter. Although still young she was learning fast. An inu would age slowly for the first few years but their intelligence and thirst for knowledge started at an early age. Looking up she noticed a young male dressed in the armour for the Western Lands. It was unusual to her because the guards never let any unfamiliar faces seek a private audience, especially a unmated male.

"How may I be of assistance?" she asked.

"This isn't a topic for children to overhear Milady," he commented.

Giving a short nod she turned to one of the handmaids and lifted her daughter into the woman's arms. A quick kiss to the forehead was her goodbye as she ordered Kyra to be fed and she would come after to put her down for a nap.

"You realize it is most inappropriate to come to me alone."

"I bring news about the recent battle," the youkai bowed lowly kneeling before the presence of his lady and offering a piece of faded brown parchment.

"From Sesshomaru?" she smiled taking the scroll but stopped when the solider hesitated.

"Milady… no one survived."

Kagome didn't respond. Her eyes stared at the figure as if he were a stranger. The hands wrapped around the scroll tightened, the knuckles turning white as the parchment crinkled. Everything crashed against her in one instead as the reality began to slowly, oh so leisurely walk into her sheltered home. It was her ears; she determined that her hearing had gone wrong. That or the male was lying. She didn't even know him and she never recalled seeing him at all during her times in the palace.

"What? No…" eyes were filled with disbelief, "No, that's not possible."

In the blink of a second Kagome turned violent in trying to cope with her sorrow. She ripped the scroll open to read the words, confirming the verbal report.

Sorry…Fallen…Sesshomaru… Died…

Of all the words scribbled only these reached out to her jumping from the page to burn her retinas.

"No…" she whispered and tossed the paper down, "No! You all lie," the woman reached for the nearest book and threw it at the ignorant pup that brought her such untruths to her ears, "Get out! Out! Out! Out!" each word was said with a book flying through the air until the guard had left.

When she was left alone she sunk to the ground completely still. Her body had gone numb. Those words… the ones that had been placed within her head so long ago rebounded.

Does it hurt?

More than ever. Her mind was in denial. Unable to cope that she was left alone. A soft knock on the door brought her out of her trance enough to realize that she needed to think about her daughter.

"Kyra is in her room," the female explained.

"Thank-you."

Within the four walls of her pup's room she hummed a soft coo to settle the young one down. After which she fell into a deep sleep unaware that her world was changing around her so fast. Kagome walked through the adjoining door and tried to comfort herself within the bed scented heavily in Sesshomaru's musk. As if the dam finally broke she let the tears trail down her cheeks and she reached for the scroll to tear it into pieces to match her heart.

To: Lady Kagome, of the Western Lands, Guardian Miko of the Realm

I am sorry to report such sad news to our Lady of the West. Unable to receive contact from the Western Lord concerning my troops and upon sending scouts over the area we found that the entire Western Army had fallen in the battle along the Southern Border. Although the battle was lost the effort has not gone astray. The human army failed and was forced to retreat for the time being. In the event of Sesshomaru's death I was told you were to continue in his place. I shall visit the Western Palace and bring with me the few affects of our Great Lord that was found at which time I wish to discuss future plans.

My condolences,

Lord Andon.

"Sesshomaru I'm so sorry…" she cried over and over until she finally exhausted herself into a restless sleep.

ЖЖЖЖЖ

The next couple of days were dark. The rest of the castle had been informed of the death of their lord. In the sorrow the servants turned to their Lady, the only one capable of ordering them, guiding them like lost puppy dogs. This kept Kagome on her feet and helped her hold back the need to collapse under the grief. In the long nights she held Kyra close and realized that after so long with the inu she had come to love him. Her heart broke into millions of pieces in the revelation and shattered further when she grasped the concept she would never be allowed to tell the inu this.

Things were falling apart fast though. There was a recent attack on the Eastern Lord and Lady. It left Kouga fatherless and the new ruler of the East. According to an intercepted letter, an assassin had been hired to take out Kagome and any heirs she had bore for the Western Lord. Of course this put everyone on a red alert and all necessary measure were being taken to ensure the safety of the Lady.

"Milady we need to get you and the young princess to safety," a guard told her.

"I will not run away like a coward!" the miko flared her powers.

"But your daughter needs you more than we do!" he begged, "Please, Sesshomaru-sama would roll in his grave if I didn't see to your safety and his heir."

Coming to understand where the youkai was coming from she reluctantly jumped upon Ah-Un's back and reached down to take her sleeping child.

"Where do I go?"

"The Northern Lord has offered his palace for your temporary protection until the threat is eliminated."

A nod told him that she would do as requested but the fiery look in her eyes was enough to state that if she didn't have a pup to care for she wouldn't have left so easily.

ЖЖЖЖЖ

Within the walls of the Northern Palace Kagome couldn't help but compare the difference to the way the West was run. Sesshomaru was careful to ensure that everything was precise, clean, organized, all but his study. Each hall and room was welcoming and warm, not just literally either. But the stone walls of the Palace in the North were cold and isolating. It was far too overly large as if to prove a point that the Lord living within the castle was rich and powerful. Sesshomaru had a more subtle way of living, not to mention that although it was quiet and the servants knew their place, they were still friendly.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Andon asked casually over dinner.

"As much as one can," the miko mumbled truthfully, "I would like access to parchment and ink tomorrow Lord Andon if that is at all possible."

"Of course," he rumbled, "And if you would please hear me out Kagome, there's no need to use such formality." The miko didn't reply so the taiyoukai continued. "I know that things are tough at the moment. You're still suffering from the loss of your mate and father to your only pup but I have a request."

There was something foreboding about the tone she picked up from the too friendly male: "I will listen but cannot guarantee I will follow through whatever it is you ask."

"I hope that you might consider becoming my mate Kagome," he paused and noticed the almost horrified look on the woman, "Don't get me wrong. Sesshomaru was a good friend and I feel that it would be the best for his lands and for you to have someone beside you. I would only ask for your bed the one time to mate you and then you're free to do as you wish. This way you are able to keep your title as Lady and I can keep my promise to protect you."

She could hardly stomach the thought of taking another mate. All her mind and body wanted was the touch of her love. But with Sesshomaru gone she had to think about her daughter and the lands that she would rule. There was one other thing she had to see to as well and unconsciously she rubbed her belly to ease the butterflies fluttering to the rim.

"At least say you will think about it," he told her when she was silent for some time and was glad to see a nod as her reply.

ЖЖЖЖЖ

Snapping her eyes open Kagome sat up and looked about the darkened room. Things had long since settled down and she had been able to return back home. But for precautions Kyra slept in her bed. In her sleep she had the sense that someone was watching her and even now, wide awake and alert, she felt eyes upon her. Flashing her aura about the room she immediately picked up something in the corner. Stepping forwards from the shadows the short male figure revealed himself. Amber clashed against sapphire as the miko rose and took a defensive stance. The all familiar red fire rat robes hung over his form, his fur-like hair, the fluffy ears, his sharp claw tipped finger.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here?" she growled stepping between the intruder and her pup.

Kyra cracked her eyes open and grumbled but immediately stilled green met almost familiar eyes… "Otou-sama?"

"No Kyra," Kagome corrected the aim to her daughter but immediately focused on the hanyou, "I don't know how you got in without detection but I will purify you if you don't leave."

"You're pregnant," the white haired male didn't step any closer but simply stared intensely at the woman.

"Yes but that's none of your concern," the woman snapped hoping he would back off without a fight simply because of that reason.

"Listen Kagome I know you hate me and you have every reason to but you need to trust me just this once," he was begging, "I will do anything you ask if you just come this once."

Her eyes narrowed as she took in his form. He was whispering urgently, and direct right to the point. There were two guards posted outside the doors of the room at all times. They wouldn't hear anything because of the barriers but any flare of her power would instantly direct their attention to trouble. His eyes didn't fill with deceit or trouble and there was the slight tilt of his head. Certainly the gesture of submission was for her protective pup more than for her. Of course she was vigilant of him. Inuyasha had been the one to hurt her some many times in the past. Yet she was far from falling for any of his tricks. If he tried anything she would be ready. Thanks to the inu she had learned quite a few tricks.

"Where?"

"It's pretty far. We can fly using Ah-Un and get there faster."

The idea of flying with the hanyou wasn't pleasant. The last male that had touched her was Sesshomaru and as far as she was concern she didn't want another being to touch her. It was one of the reasons she had yet to answer the Northern Lord. That and she was well into her pregnancy. One more month and she would learn if she would bare a son for her dead love.

"Why should I trust you Inuyasha? If Sesshomaru were still alive he would have your head for even thinking you could even share the same air as me."

"I don't want to fight," he begged, "I'm sorry about everything I did in the past. It was wrong, I was young and brash… just trust me this once."

"Leave," Kagome lowered her hands.

"But…"

"I need to dress as does my daughter," she explained further and pointed to a door off to the side. "Wait in that room."

To trust him was stupid. Part of her mind told her that she was endangering herself and her daughter as well as her unborn pup needlessly. Yet something ached for her to follow him. There was something begging her to believe his words and just trust him this once. So she tugged one a casual kimono, and hushing her inquisitive child dressed her as well. The sun wouldn't be up for some time and the chill of flying added onto the chill of the early spring air would make flying not impossible but definitely uncomfortable. There were things that she wanted to gather together but she didn't want to wake the entire household so she decided to just make do with whatever the wild would offer. There was the issue of alarming the household. She didn't need anyone for worry pointlessly. So she peered out of the large chamber rooms and caught the attention of the two guards. Explaining that it was an emergency and the details couldn't be discuss she asked if she could borrow both of their short blades. They handed the weapons to the woman without issue.

Closing the door she walked to the room where Inuyasha waited and gestured him to follow. She retreated to a large wardrobe last and opened it hesitating for a moment with her hands on the small knobs. Tugging it open she revealed two of the three blades Sesshomaru had grown to carry. Bakusaiga was missing but Tessaiga and Tenseiga along with other various items precious to the inu were pinned along the walls of the wooden wardrobe. Kagome reached for the set throwing knives and slowly began the process of hiding them within the folds of her attire. The short blades were pinned to her back. The hanyou couldn't help but looked over the short haori and hakamas she wore, a navy blue lined with black. Never had he thought of her more than someone to retrieve the shards for him so he didn't think it was possible for someone so useless to become affective in battle. The sight of Tessaiga made him want to take up the blade again but he held still and watched the doors shut hiding the blade from sight as the woman picked up her child, wrapped her in a small blanket and walked onto the balcony. Gracefully she leaped down to the gardens below using her reiki as a sort of brake to slow down her falling body. She couldn't fly but she could fall from nearly any distance and live to tell the tale.

Ah-Un was kept in a luxurious shed like house. He didn't seem shocked to see the woman enter his home and place the small bundle in her arms onto a nearby stool. The two heads watched the miko pull down his saddle from a high shelf and begin dress him for travel. When his muzzle and bridle were in place she led him to her pup and the dragon lowered down so the woman could climb on, pup cradled in her arms.

"Get on Inuyasha," she ordered when the hanyou didn't move from his position. "And if you lead me to anywhere that brings harm to my pup I will kill you."

ЖЖЖЖЖ

It had taken time. A near day of almost constant travel. Each time they took a break from flight Kagome would jump off the two-headed dragon and pull her daughter into her arms for a secure embrace. The young pup let her mother coddle her and remained cautious around the new male whom smelt rather familiar. The amber eyes of the half-inu stared at her and when they averted to her mother she would growl lowly. Inuyasha would smile sadly and look away. They barely spoke. Kagome told him at midday that he could hunt since he was the one to drag them around like rag dogs. He obeyed for once and brought back the meat completely ready to be cooked. Grumbling the woman began to see to the meal ensuring that Kyra had the bloodiest rare cooked meat while she and Inuyasha ate the medium done.

But they never stopped long. The breaks were mainly for the dragon sake. None of them needed any rest for such a short trip and by the time the sun was setting Inuyasha pointed to a clearing for Ah-Un to land in. Touching down the dragon lower itself again and let the riders dismount. Kagome looked about confused. Inuyasha however began to lead the way into the forest. With a sigh she settled Kyra on her hip and followed in silence. She was a fair distance behind and didn't see why the half inu had stopped until she entered the circle of trees he led them to. There was nothing special about it once second but Inuyasha pressed his aura over the area and after a flicker the mouth of a cave to her right could be seen.

Something weak pressed against her. It reminded her of something that she had long since give up on in order to not be disappointed. But she couldn't ignore the dull flash of sensations through the mark on her neck. Many had told her it would take time to fade away and even then a powerful youkai's mark wouldn't vanish even after death. Never one to listen to others she wanted to believe her own feelings. But after nearly three months she couldn't continue to torture herself. Yet when another wave washed over her body again her walk became a run and she began to trek down the long tunnel. It branched into two paths. Inuyasha behind her was about to tell her the way but she barely hesitated before rushing to the right. The darkness opened to a lighted cavern and the side in the middle of the room brought tears to her eyes. Kyra slipped from her mother's hip to her feet as the miko stilled.

Pale and motionless, damp from sweat, but alive. Sesshomaru chest heaved with deep painful inhales that only someone close would notice.

"Sorry I couldn't come sooner. I didn't think it would be best to leave him alone until now," the hanyou explained. "I did what I could but… I'm no healer."

Kagome was still to stun to say a thing as she carefully placed one foot in front of another. The furs were those which Inuyasha had made before. He had skinned his kills and used them as a mattress and pillow the pile growing as time passed and more kills were brought to the cave. Kneeling before the injured male the miko reached out and brushed away a loose strand of silver. Even with the slightest contact she could feel his fevered body fighting away death. Guilt hovered in her stomach for her silliness to listen to what others had told her. If she had come to look herself she might have found him and she would have been the one to care for him. If she hadn't obeyed logic and listened to her heart she could have prevented the sorrow that she had forced everyone through.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered lowering her head to kiss the crescent like she did to her daughter so many times, "I'm sorry."

"Hn," the reply was soft, so soft but she knew it wasn't part of her imagination, "This Sesshomaru… would never die so easily."

She was sure the remark was meant to make her feel better but her over emotional state had her crying harder. Leaning over him she rested her head on her chest, still kneeling to keep her weight off him. The salt water itched his nose and he forced his eyes open.

"Mate why do you cry? Am I not living?"

"I... I… love you," the words broke through her sobs, "I thought… I wouldn't get the chance… to tell you that… I love you."

Exhausted he let the woman be and encircled his arm around the woman, ignoring the pain the stretched muscle brought.

"Kyra come," he gave his last order and waited.

His pup was obedient and walked around to his other side where he could look over her face. The green eyes glistened with unshed tears she refused to let fall. He moved his arm so she could rest against him understanding the trip on her would be trying for any young one. Immediately she was snuggled into his side and sleeping lightly as if it had only been yesterday that she had seen him. When the woman moved over him his eyes rested on her belly and narrowed.

"Did you give this up so easily for lost? Whose bed have you shared miko?" his anger fuelled his body enough to raise and seize a wrist so he could grab her roughly and pull her beneath him pinned to the stone floor. "Your size tells me that you didn't wait long to move on?"

"No Sesshomaru, that's not it…"

He snarled scaring all in the room: "No bitch of mine will bare the pups of another. Even in the event of this Sesshomaru's death. You are still mine," the slender fingers sharpened to deadly points dug into her wrist painfully forcing her to yelp in pain.

Inuyasha wanted to rush forward, but he could only watch the ordeal knowing the interference between the two mean death and not just his own. The beast that rose to the surface wouldn't listen to anything. He feared that even when Kagome told the truth she wouldn't make it through but he underestimated her yet again.

"It's yours Sesshomaru. The night before you left. I was still exhausted from weaving all those barriers for you because you insisted that I should control them all before you left. I swear the pup is yours I didn't want anyone else. I never touched anyone else. Kyra wouldn't let another male around me anyway…"

Sated fury died away enough for logic to rise to the surface when the woman lowered her barrier. He released the hands and buried his nose into her neck. His scent that had once marred her skin so thickly had long since faded. But no other male musk other than the hanyou, kitsune, and dragon could be picked up from her. Deep beneath all this though was the mix of his power and hers. He felt guilty for accusing her so; the hint of blood in the air told him he had been quite rough with her. Fear for once radiated off her, but not from what he had done to her but what he could do to their pup. It all piled the guilt into a spring in his stomach. Slowly he moved to lock eyes with the miko. His tongue twisted with what he should say to the woman and he chose to raise each wrist to his mouth to sooth the wounds to compensate a least a little for his mistake.

He couldn't tell her that his fear of someone taking her away from him the entire time he lay helpless. It was a grateful bit of luck that he had even managed to survive the gunpowder blast that destroyed most of his army as well as part of the enemy. It was even better luck that Inuyasha had been in the vicinity and sensed the explosion. Curiosity drew him from the Southern Lands to the Western Territories where he found Sesshomaru. Grumbling and groaning the entire time he still helped the inu lord to a safe place to heal. He assisted when the taiyoukai allowed and each time the half-inu stated it was because of the miko. If anything happened to Sesshomaru and he could prevent it Kagome would fly into him. So for nearly three months he suffered the presence of his half brother and longed for the touch of his miko.

"Mine," he whispered possessively nuzzling the mark on her skin.

He pulled away suddenly and returned to the makeshift bed. Kyra to his right curled into a ball beside him as he patted the spot to his left. When Kagome settled beside him he crooned contently. A final thought rushed through his mind.

"This Sesshomaru request that you take up the responsibilities that accompany being my mate. You will tend to my body from this point onwards."

When both females were dozing comfortably he opened his eyes and watched the half inu. Inuyasha posed beside the fire, arms crossed, legs cross, eyes shut.

"It's rude to stare," he grumbled cracking an eyelid to stare grudgingly at the inu lord.

"This Sesshomaru owes you thanks. Should you remain with us until my return to the palace I will see that you are honoured with the title and position rightfully yours."

"Feh," he shrugged and returned his gaze to the back of his lids, "If you stopped moving so much you wouldn't have to worry about reopening your damn wounds."

"Hn."

ЖЖЖЖЖ

"Kyra!" Kagome looked around the cave upon waking, "Kyra where are you?!" she wasn't quiet with her hysterics which stirred the inu from his rest.

A week had passed and Kagome was certain she was going to be forced to return to the palace soon. No one knew where she was exactly, nor the real reason behind her leave. She hadn't really properly prepared for a lengthy trip away from the palace and there was certain to be many things to answer to when she returned. Of course Sesshomaru would be with her and his presence would probably answer many things but it would also bring up many questions as well. Then there was the idea of the inu take up all the tasks all at once. She didn't like those thoughts in the least and she hoped he would let her help until his full health returned.

But after a week of rest and having the miko see to his wounds he was feeling much better. The golden hues had cracked at her frantic voice and before she could pull away from him and take her body warmth he snaked his arms around her and aborted her futile attempt.

"Inuyasha has taken her for a walk," he explained hoping she would see the hidden meaning behind what he said.

Obviously the thought of her missing child was too much to handle and her mind completely blew away the underlying agenda. Her head whipped sharply to the side so she could stare over her shoulder and down into this sun-kiss coloured eyes.

"What?!" she hissed, "You let him take her out. Are you insane? I don't want…"

Sesshomaru rolled over pulling the woman, who had been wiggling in his grasp, under him. Their lips met and in her anger she didn't seek pleasure but pain so bite his bottom lip harshly hoping he would pull away. But he groaned at the brutal act and let her scratch, claw and bite, all she wanted. With her blunt human nails and teeth she didn't minimal damage that healed almost instantly since his body no longer had to suffer from the battle wounds that plagued him for so long.

"Kagome the half-breed could have left me for dead. He has shown that he is worthy to take position in the Western Court once more. I believe you can trust our daughter in the protection of her uncle for a few hours," he nuzzled her neck in hopes to calm her raging body enough to be receptive to his touches, "I've missed you," he added, "and it's been so long…"

He didn't finish the statement due to the lips sealing against his. Kagome listened to his words and took them in slowly. If Sesshomaru, who had shown such hatred for Inuyasha, trusted the hanyou with his pup then she too could trust him. Letting the moan escape pass her lips she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him as low as he was willing to go as to not crush his pup she carried. When he pulled away suddenly she looked up confused.

"Kagome forget me," he hesitated as he spoke, "I have caused you unnecessary pain and went as far as to accuse your loyalty."

"All good relationships endure hardships," she shrugged, "Besides I didn't mate prideful inu for nothing. Now are you going take me or are we going to chit chat until our beloved daughter returns with her uncle."

Smirking at her eagerness Sesshomaru pulled at her clothing undressing her quickly exposing the silky skin that he had missed. Each time she had to change his bandages over the past week had been a trial for his control. Even reminding himself that she was only doing her job didn't help because when she lingered for too long he crooned and the sound would affect her arousal, which obviously stiffened him. It was obvious to her his affect when she had to see to the injury on his thigh. Working around the hakamas was no good so she commonly loosened the only clothing he wore, and hid his length with the fur blanket. Blushing madly she'd see to that wound quickly and was shocked when he didn't tease her like she had expected. Then again, their daughter and Inuyasha were in the cave with them. The onetime Inuyasha had been gone and Kyra was asleep Kagome took her time attending each injury. She left his hip for last as usual but when she finished dressing him she stole a glance to their slumbering pup before she kissed her inu lover and brought her hand to his engorged length hidden beneath the blankets. Unfortunately the hanyou returned and to save her some dignity he had to force her to stop before he passed the threshold.

He argued that his suffering was the least that he could do seeing that his two females had endured the pain of lost for three long months. But the look on the half-breed's face told him that he was growing annoyed with them. It was probably the reason he asked Kyra if she wanted to go for a walk giving Sesshomaru time to seduce his mate. He wasn't sure when the hanyou would make his reappearance so he pulled away tossing away the hakamas he wore loosely around his form instead of wasting time with them later. His female was glowing in his eyes. From the plump, full breast to the bulge of her belly. He could swear she was larger than before but as with Kyra she kept her aura blocking the pup within. She had told him that she wanted her children to surprise her. Normal he didn't like surprises in his life but he agreed to her terms and for any pups they had he would wait with her until she gave birth.

"Sesshomaru are you going to think all day or join me?" she mocked but the giggle that followed her comment was interrupted with an eep when he rolled onto his back dragging her along with him.

Straddling him was a far more comfortable position with her size. He had learnt well from her pregnancy with Kyra. His deadly claws ease cautiously between their bodies to flick the sensitive clit. Groaning she moved against his fingers before growing frustrated enough to pull his length into her hands and drive herself onto the stiff rod. They both hissed and she had to admit that the sudden pull of her walls was a smidge painful. It wasn't much but rather than suffering she stilled, enjoying the tortured look in the golden gaze. Finger sprawled out along the flawless skin of his chest avoiding the dip of his waist still wrapped in white cloth and under her vigilant care at all times. Rising her hips slowly she let gravity pull her down quickly embedding herself once more and stopping again. The inu grunted at the slow movement but understood the woman's wish for a deadly pace. Either she really sought to punish him or, his best guess, she was easing her body into the feeling of being whole with him once more. The tight cling of her walls around him was nearly painful even for him as he felt her lift her weight again, this time he gripped her hips and guided her down as he rose to meet her. The slow pace wasn't exactly unwanted but the gentleness of their caress and the soft brush of skin against skin was rare. His beast loved to dominate and Kagome had come to love the roughness his beast brought. This time reminded him he should 'make' rather than 'take' more often.

The deep slow penetrations were off beat from their heaving chests. Before his eyes he watched her breasts bounce under not only her heavy breathing but also with each shift of her body against his. Although there was so much he long to do to her he told his beast to be patient. He would wait until the comforts of home surrounded them. But at that moment it was enough to simply have her just as she was. Leisurely strokes, deeply penetrating, rubbing an unbearable friction of skin against skin coated in nothing more than the sweet nectar of her cavern. At long last the building heat grew too much and the couple found their release within seconds of each other. Kagome collapsed in a final thrust just as the inu let his blanket of cum begin the process of coating her with his essence and scent again. For her own comforted he pulled the woman off his spent shaft and beside him where he could snake his arms around her.

"Kagome," the taiyoukai hoped she was alert enough to listen to his words, "I have come to realize that you mean more to me than a comfortable female companion," he began confidently, "and it's completely possible that you have cause me to have fallen in love with you."

"Of course," she mumbled with a laugh, "Pin the blame on me."

"This Sesshomaru has reason to believe that any change is all due to your stubborn nature."

"Well it just so happens that, that's fine with me. Besides…" she leaned up from her position and chastely caught his lips with hers, "I love you too."

ЖЖЖЖЖ

The following weeks had been hectic. It wasn't too much of an exaggeration that nearly everyone in youkai society was beyond shock to see the Western Lady return not only with her daughter and the banished half-breed but also a completely, well nearly completely, healthy Sesshomaru. The inu had taken up his title immediately. Kagome, now experienced in the handlings assisted him when he permitted. When he found a certain, long forgotten by the miko, note a few days after returning home from a certain lord requesting his female to think about mating Sesshomaru rage grew dangerously. He flew into the Andon and that night took his dominance of the woman, never letting so much as a hand move against his will. When his miko still looked at him with the happy, yet sad, eyes he worried. Something bothered her immensely and he didn't like it. At long last the miko gave in and told him what she knew about the future. Of course he held her and expressed that being warned of the future made them prepared to prevent the worst from happening. It was four days after this that Sesshomaru gathered the Lords together and explained what he had heard of the future. Not even a quarter of an hour past before a jumping Kyra rushed into the room.

"Otou-sama!," she exclaimed rushing to his side and giving a formal bow.

"Kyra you know better," he snapped and pointed to the door for his nearly three year old daughter to leave the room.

"But otou-sama my baby brother or sister is on the way," her smile was wide and cheery.

With that the inu was out of the room and following the hall to the staircase leading to the main family rooms. He could hear the small whimpers on the other side of the door and muffled commands from the mid-wife. Andon had followed him and after a moment spoke up.

"Haven't you learnt from the last time? Waiting here will only make the wait seem longer," he gestured for the inu to trail him to his study, "I'm hoping you will forgive me for my indecent actions. If I had only known…"

Sesshomaru waited with Andon, trying to pass the time as best as possible. With Kyra bouncing on his lap happily most of the time. He watched as she picked out words on certain scrolls and read the once she knew with confidence. Even though his attention was on the young pup he strained to listen to each person who walked pass the room. Time didn't agree with him at all and he noticed that things weren't going as fast as last time. In no time the sun set meaning the miko had been in the room double the time she had spent in labour with Kyra. The young girl fell asleep and he carried her to bed. Just as he was leaving he saw the midwife leave, excited eyes glanced at the door she left open for him as she walked away.

Sitting in bed the woman carried not only one bundle but two. Blinking he drew near and looked down at the tiny creatures to indeed see two faces, two sets of eyes, two tiny button noses. Each of them were identical in looks. From the silver hair to the striped green cheek and the blue crescent moon. The pale skin and pointed ears. Their eyes were closed and he wished they would wake, if only for a second, so he could study the colour. But one only yawned, followed by the other.

"Two," he murmured he reached to coddle the first twin.

"Kyra should be pleased to have two baby brothers," she smiled obvious exhaustion filling the lines of her face.

He didn't say anything as place the first bundle on the mattress and took the second while his mate moved to lay down and sleep. The young female pup was adjusted to having her mother to herself, other than to share with her father. Since his last lesson she never had any more issues with possessively claiming the miko. But the young pup was not the only one any longer and she would have to come to terms that her mother would have to spread her time between the three.

In the morning Sesshomaru made two discoveries. The first was from the glowing orbs of his twin boys. Although identical looking in most of their facial features the twins had different colour eyes. One the fire gold of his gaze and the other a deep blue of his mother's. The other was his correct assumption about Kyra. The young pup bounced excitedly into the room with a polite knock for a warning. But when she saw the new born babe cradled in her mother's arms she rushed over and tried to pry the pup away. Sesshomaru sighed and pulled the older pup away to hold within his lap.

"No that's my kaa-san and this is my otou-sama!" she hugged her father as he chuckled and patted her head.

It took some time but soon Kyra learnt to accept her brothers and under the guidance of her father began to share the attentions each parent gifted their children with.

ЖЖЖЖЖ

The years seemed to fly by after that. Looking down in her arms she rocked the small bundle. From behind her a set of arms engulfed her waist as a chin settled on her shoulder while they looked at the world from above. The high skyscraper overlooked what was modern Tokyo.

"Kyra is coming," he hushed in her ear, "She wants to see her baby sister."

Kagome chuckled and locked deep sapphire on amber. The new addition to her family was smiling brightly reminding the inu of her mother. Unlike his last three pups this one adorned his mate's jet black almost midnight blue coloured hair. It pleased him greatly so see his mate carrying his pup once more. Between raising and training the other three as well as settle youkai society to hide behind the scenes things had been too stressful for him to even consider pupping his mate once more. Then he had to exhaust her aura which was a nearly impossible task as each passing year as her power grew more and more. When he had woken after one long week and a half of attempts to smell the change in her aura he purred with joy and took her again to show her how pleased he was. Now five months later they had settled into the swing of bringing up the small creature.

"Where is she?" a voice cut in suddenly.

Green eyes locked onto the securely held bundle in her mother's arms. Dropping a large bag on her father's desk Kyra closed the distance between them and held out her arms to take up her little sister.

"Hey there Misa," she cooed, "Now just because you live in that house alone doesn't mean kaa-san and otou-sama belong solely to you," she warned.

"Kyra must you really?"

"Yes of course I must," she replied with a knotted brow, "I don't want anyone to take you away from me," catching her father's glare she added: "Unless it's otou-sama."

Crooning the inu nuzzled the woman's neck, not afraid to show his affection before family and not moving from his position wrapped about her.

"I bought a stuffy for you as a truce," the young woman added handing over her sister and pulled out a large fluffy white dog stuff toy from the bag she had abandoned earlier, "Sorry to run out on you so fast but Keitaro is waiting for me."

"When will you give me a grandchild Kyra?" Kagome teased, her oldest daughter had been mated for over a century now and still had yet to conceive.

The thought worried Sesshomaru for fear that he had set up his daughter with an infertile male. From the scent of her female heats he knew she was not the cause of the bare state. Of course there was also the issue that the male was too weak for her after all. But Kyra insisted that her body just wasn't ready for a pup and beg her father to let her stay with the male she had fallen in love with. Sesshomaru, understanding the feeling, had grown soft towards his daughter and let her get her way this once.

"I told you Tai and Sho will more than likely give you your grand pups first. Go bug them," and with her final comeback she was gone.

Kagome returned her gaze on the world, passing by them. The people were ants all rushing about with their seconds. Sesshomaru although looking out the window was focused more on the faded reflection of his mate carrying his pup.

"I want another," he stated after a moment.

"Another?"

"Pup," he growled nipping her neck gently and then soothing it with his tongue.

"Ah… but I just had Misa," she moaned thankful the inu was supporting her now as she tried to focus enough to hold their daughter.

"It is ideal to have multiple pups to prevent an uncontrollable possessiveness," he argued leading the woman to desk.

He reached around to retrieve his newborn pup and place her in the carrier the woman had brought with her when she came to visit him at the office. His company knew better than to deny her access to his office even when he wasn't there. He hadn't been expecting her to show so soon after delivering but now that she was here he might as well take advantage of her.

"Sesshomaru," she moaned when his fingers found their way around the thin material of her silk panties after pushing the skirt she wore over her hips, "Not here."

"Too late," he murmured and loosened his belt, "I need you. You never complaint the last time I took you."

"But you're meeting…" she pointed out gasping loudly when his penis slid into her aching core.

"The damn buffoons know what they're doing; they'll be fine alone for one meeting."

"Sesshomaru…" she stopped unable to phase what she was going to say.

"What?" his pry forced her to concentrate.

"Harder," she groaned and prepared herself for his deep poundings.

* * *

I can now tell you the rest of the challenge:

Sesshomaru had to die but not... and in the process Inuyasha had to be involved somehow.

Kagome had to have a little girl first.

They had to live to the modern age era.

Yeah so that`s it and I hope you all enjoyed it.

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2009

Jessbetina – thank you! Your compliments were words gave me a confidence for trying something new and I hope you realize how much I appreciate that.

monkey-101 – Thanks a lot! Hope you enjoyed this update as well.

crystal teardrops – my many thanks but I've realize it doesn't matter the number of reviews or the number of readers just what those few reviews say… I was just worried about it not being good enough to waste time on but I now know I needn't concern myself like that again.

kittykritik – I will consider breaking it up later… thanks for the advice.

BabiinLuv – Thanks a lot!

Peyton Cummings – Ah… yeah that was a twist of my own that I added into the challenge. Thanks for reviewing


End file.
